No Solo Por Existir
by Rising Secret
Summary: Sasuke no entiende el significado de vivir. Él deja su casa muy joven. Sus padres se preocupan por el y por ello lo obligan a entrar a la universidad.Sasuke no esta convencido, pero al conocer a alguien descubrira su motivo para vivir. SxS.
1. Yo y solo Yo

**Yo y Solo Yo…**

Sentía que mi vida no valía la pena. Que solamente estaba en este mundo para poder llenar un vació que para la sociedad necesitaba ser llenado. Desde que era joven siempre tuve esa ideología en mi mente, mi forma de actuar, vestir, hablar, caminar, entre otras cosas. Pasé mi infancia siendo una persona fría, arrogante, orgullosa, altanera, ególatra, petulante, prepotente, entre otras que la gente solía decirme al conocerme. La vida me importaba poco, solía ir de fiesta en fiesta haciendo lo que quisiera. Si estaba con mi familia todo era un caos, por ello me salí de casa a corta edad. Intentaba encontrar un sentido a mi vida, saber por qué existía en este mundo. No encontraba mi camino, entre a la universidad solo por necesidad de encontrar un trabajo, lo que no sabía era que tomando esa decisión, también hallara lo que tanto había buscado.

Me presentó yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 18 años de edad y voy a entrar a la universidad en unos meses. Solamente entro porque aun estando fuera de mi casa, mis padres quieren que tenga una licenciatura, así que a regañadientes fui a hacer el examen de admisión, lamentablemente me aceptaron. Estudiaré arquitectura en la mejor universidad del país.

Si quieren sabes como soy físicamente, se los diré. Soy alto de pelo negro mejor denominado como color azabache y con reflejos azules, ojos negros. Tengo la piel muy blanca ya que nunca estoy en el sol, lo detestó. Muchas chicas piensan que soy atractivo, pero a mi poco me importa, necesito saber porque estoy donde estoy ahora y para que estoy en este mundo, lo demás puede esperar. En fin he hecho a mi cuerpo lo que muchas personas dirían "deformidades" o "maltratos" llevo un tatuaje en toda la parte superior del brazo específicamente un dragón y también tengo dos que tres perforaciones faciales.

Fui a ver qué era lo que necesitaba para entrar a esa dichosa universidad. Fui con mi pinta de siempre unos pantalones desgastados con varios agujeros en la parte baja, una camisa rota al igual que los pantalones y mal cortada de las mangas, con una chaqueta de cuero y unos zapatos deportivos ya muy usados. Llegué en mi motocicleta, haciendo que los que ya habían entrado a la universidad salieran a ver quién había llegado. Me quité el casco e intente acomodarme el cabello que aun así siempre lo llevo alborotado. Miré el campus con desprecio, muchos dicen que esa mirada parece más de superioridad que de eso. En fin, lo único que quería hacer era salir rápidamente de ahí. Caminé al interior del campus para pedir informes en la oficina. Al entrar me encontré con una recepcionista que me recibió amablemente me senté y espere a que llamaran para hablar con el director. Estuve observando la oficina un rato, tenían fotos de todos sus alumnos graduados. Se veían como toda la gente con la que no estoy acostumbrado a relacionarme, gente que se viste bien, camisas elegantes, zapatos pulidos, pantalones de vestir, ese tipo de ropa. Mientras seguía observando las fotos detalladamente, llamaron mi atención para poder parar a la oficina del director, le agradecí a la recepcionista y entré, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

La oficina era un poco grande, aun así con dos sillones una mesa grande y sillas se seguía viendo grande. Vi al director, no era un tipo de mi agrado, igual que todos los demás, siguiendo normas que le habían infringido desde pequeño. Valiente basura que no sirve para nada, para superar lo que pasa en este mundo se deben de hacer tus propias normas y seguirlas al pie de la letra. Me observo por unos minutos dando a entender que no le gustaba para nada la pinta que llevaba. De nuevo no le tome importancia; esperé a que me diera la autorización para sentarme cerca del escritorio. Cuando lo hizo simplemente camine hacia el escritorio sin siquiera darle un gracias. Eso para nada le gusto al sujeto y eso lo vi por su expresión. Poco me importa que piense ese tipo de gente, de todos modos son diferentes a mí. El director siguió parado un rato mientras asimilaba que uno de sus próximos alumnos lo retara simplemente con un gesto, después de eso se sentó y empezó a respirar pausadamente para poder relajarse.

-Buenos días señor Uchiha. Espero que no haya esperado mucho. Le doy la bienvenida a esta universidad. Nos da gusto que hayas entrado a la licenciatura de arquitectura. No sé si has leído las reglas del instituto pero es necesario para que no cometas infracciones. Te doy uno para que lo leas a detalle.- dijo sacando un fajo de papel y me lo tendió, lo tomé sin dirigirle la palabra.- Emm, si bueno; continuemos; en este instituto universitario buscamos la excelencia y para ello queremos que nuestros alumnos tengan los conceptos de respeto, responsabilidad, compromiso, entre otros.-

Tenía que ser esta universidad, esos conceptos nunca los he aplicado y no planeo aplicarlos a esta altura de mi vida. ¬¬…

-También nuestros alumnos tengan decencia dentro del instituto, pedimos que no traigan de perforaciones, tintes, tatuajes, y que su vestimenta sea la apropiada.- dijo viéndome de nuevo de pies a cabeza.

Demonios, entonces para que mierda me aceptaron en esta universidad; yo no pienso quitármelos ni irme a quitar el tatuaje eso sí, que no. Bufé un poco y me senté un poco más cómodo a mi parecer y al hacerlo, el director se me quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido. Sigo pensando en que él piensa que seré la piedrita en el zapato. En fin hice un chasquido con la lengua dando a entender que ya estaba hastiado de que me viera de esa manera.

-Sí, no se preocupe; intentaré seguir el reglamento de este instituto.- dije levantándome de la silla.

-Espérate no hemos terminado.- dijo subiendo la voz.

-Yo con usted sí. Y además tengo cosas que hacer.- dije alejándome de ahí. **(INNER: Kyaaa Sasuke tan desafiante.)** Salí rápidamente de ahí, seguí viendo un rato más el instituto, en si estaba bastante bien; seguí caminando un poco más hasta que llegué de nuevo al estacionamiento. Había varios sujetos cerca del estacionamiento. Deben de estar buscando algo en los automóviles. Mmm da igual.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi moto y había varias personas, en especial mujeres cerca de ella. Carajo; porque cada vez que saco mi motocicleta tienes que venir todos a verla, si ni siquiera tiene algo de especial. Me seguí acercando y mientras más lo hacia la gente se empezaba a alejar. Afortunadamente siempre mi mirada los intimida y no tengo problemas para hablarles.

Arranque casi atropellando a un sujeto que estaba cruzando la calle sin fijarse. Me hice a un lado para que no causara ningún accidente. En fin me fui de ahí, para poder leer el cochino reglamento de la universidad. Estuve conduciendo un rato hasta que llegue a mi edificio. Metí la motocicleta a la bodega que tenía y subí a mi departamento. Entré al departamento y me senté en el sofá. Prendí la televisión y me levanté para comer algo, eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde así que cogí lo primero que encontré en el refrigerador y lo calenté. Olía bastante bien, abrí la tapa del contenedor y vi que eran unos cuantos onigiris, recuerdo que mi madre me los mando hace un par de días. En fin los tomé y me fui a la sala a ver qué era lo que me podría entretener. Estuve pasando los canales un par de veces, hasta que encontré una buena película de acción. Empecé a comer los onigiris, y como era de suponer, estaban exquisitos, siempre me ha gustado la cocina de mi madre pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no los soportara.

Acabo la película y me dirigí a mi habitación. Estaba un poco agotado y eso que no había hecho gran cosa el día de hoy. Tomé unos pantalones y me dirigí al baño. Prendí la regadera y salí un momento de ahí mientras esperaba a que el agua consiguiera una temperatura adecuada. Esta temporada sería larga y problemática, detestó eso de ir a una academia. Bueno solo lo hago para que dejen de estar molestando y poder continuar con mi vida como se me dé la gana. Volteé a ver hacía la mesa de la sala y vi el reglamento que se supone que debía leer. Hmp, no sé si leerlo o simplemente dejarlo por ahí. Mmm, ¬¬… mejor lo leo cuando este en cama apunto de dormir. Regresé rápidamente a la habitación para poder darme un baño. Era relajante el contacto con el agua ya que estaba muy tenso, odio como todo esto puede pasarme a mí. Espero terminar rápidamente la universidad e irme lejos.

Salí de la regadera y me vestí con los pantalones que había tomado del armario y me fui del baño mientras seguía secándome el pelo. Tire la toalla en el sofá y tomé el reglamento antes de tirarme en la cama para empezar a leerlo. Valiente porquería, mientras más lo leía más frustrado se sentía. Todo se centraba en las normas que impartía la sociedad. ¬¬ Esto si que esa malo. Lo deje a un lado para acomodarme en la cama y dormir un buen rato. Tardé un poco en conciliar el sueño ya que me acordaba que mis padres irían el día siguiente a mi departamento; de nuevo recibiría los sermones de mi padre. Decidí no pensar en eso hasta la mañana, cerré los ojos y poco a poco me iba quedando dormido.

**Aquí acaba el primer cap; ya se no es muy largo ni muy interesante pero prometo que el segundo será mil veces mejor y más largo… ¿Por qué Sasuke habrá dicho que entrando a la universidad encontró lo que tanto había buscado? Mmm… misterioso. Aun así gracias a todos los que han leído el fic y MÁS a los que han dejado RW ^^ espero recibir más.**


	2. Visita Familiar ¡Oh kami ayúdame!

**Cap. 2 ****Visita Familiar ¡Oh Kami ayúdame!**

Me desperté un poco más tarde de lo normal, me froté los ojos antes de erguirme en la cama, tomé de nuevo el reglamento de la universidad para seguirlo leyendo en el desayuno. Caminé arrastrando los pies todo el trayecto antes de toparme con el frío piso de la cocina (INNER: lo demás es piso de madera vale XD.) Me dio un escalofrío tremendo, maldije de nuevo el jamás ponerme zapatos cuando voy a la cocina. Tomé el bote de leche del refrigerador y una manzana, me senté en la barra que conectaba a la cocina con la sala de estar para comerme la manzana y darle un sorbo a la leche, deleite mi pequeño desayuno con eso me basta hasta la hora del almuerzo. Lamentablemente con el reglamento no lo gocé mucho. Fui de nuevo a mi habitación para tomar unos jeans y una camiseta cualquiera, me los puse no sin antes lavarme la cara para despertarme por completo. Salí de la habitación y me acosté en la sala y empecé a leer el libro que había comprado el día anterior. Leí la primera hoja del libro y me pareció bastante interesante, lo seguí leyendo hasta que tocaron la puerta. Consulte la hora antes de levantarme e ir a atender. Al abrir me encontré con unas de las tantas personas que no deseo ver, mis padres.

-Hola cariño.- dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo.

-Hola hijo.- dijo fríamente mi padre.

-Hmp. Hola. Pasen.- dijo haciéndome a un lado.

Pasaron inspeccionando el apartamento, ya que piensan que siempre lo tango hecho un desorden, pero no, a mi me gusta la organización y más cuando se tratan de mis cosas. Rodeé los ojos mientras ellos lo seguían inspeccionando hasta que llegaron a la sala. Se sentaron en un sillón y yo me senté enfrente de ellos.

-Sasuke.- empezó a decir mi padre.- Recibimos una llamada del director de la universidad.-

-Tsk ¬¬'- Maldita sea ese hombre ahora comenzaran los sermones… empieza la función.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Podrías aunque sea una vez en la vida respetar a uno de tus superiores.-

-Emm. Si tiene la ideología que rige a la sociedad… NO.-

-Joven no le levantes la voz.-

-Si no lo estoy haciendo.-

-No me contradigas.-

-Te estoy diciendo que no lo hago.-

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!- ya empezamos primer round.

-¡Soy tu padre y merezco respeto!- dijo mi padre levantándose del sillón.

-Lo tienes más no lo aplico.- dije levantándome también.

-Fugaku tranquilízate. Recuerda que somos invitados.- dijo mi madre.

-Me vale si somos invitados o no. ¡Mi hijo debe respetarme no me importa como lo haré pero así será!-

Me senté ya que no quería soltar la respuesta que tenía planeada ya que una dama estaba presente. Mi padre también se sentó para poder tranquilizarse mientras tanto mi madre tomo las riendas de la conversación.

-Sasuke, hijo. No debiste tratar mal al director eso le dejo una mala impresión de ti.- dijo amablemente.- ¿Por qué fue esa actitud?-

-Ya te dije, no me gusta tratar con la gente que tiene la ideología que el 99.99% de las personas siguen, es tonta y sin sentido.-

-Esta bien respeto tus ideas pero, por favor trata de no volver a hacerlo. ¿Vale?-

-Hmp. Vale ¬¬.- dijo para que dejaran de molestar.

Quisieron salir a comer conmigo, bueno una comida gratis no me haría mal. Me puse mis zapatos y tomé mi chaqueta antes de irnos. Mi padre condujo hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, me puse los lentes de sol que siempre llevo en la chaqueta ya que el sol me molestaba demasiado. Salí del carro y prendí un cigarrillo, hace mucho que no fumaba pero ese día me apeteció y más para relejarme un poco. Mi padre me quito en cigarrillo bastante molesto y así comenzó el segundo round.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Tsk. Un cigarrillo no es obvio. ¬¬.-

-Y que mierdas haces con uno de estos. Sabes todo el daño que te hace esta cochinada.-

-Sí, lo se.- dijo quitándoselo.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué coños lo haces?-

-Me divierte y me quita el estrés.- dije echando el humo.

-Que patética respuesta es esa. Quiero que en mi presencia no lo hagas, así que tira ese cigarrillo en este instante.-

-Tsk como jodes.- dije tirándolo a la grava y aplastándolo.

-¿Qué me dijiste?- dijo con la vena de la cien palpitándole.

-Como jodes. ¿Algún problema?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Sí como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera ¡Respétame!-

-Hmp como digas.- dije empezando a caminar.

Mi madre iba en medio interponiéndose entre mi padre y yo para que no iniciáramos otra pelea, pero eso si nuestras miradas echaban pelea, caminamos hasta un restaurante bastante reconocido, ¬¬╬ era mi imaginación o mi padre quería joderme todo el día, se que no era mi imaginación. Suspire resignado solo era un día y afortunadamente era uno dada tres meses, a veces hasta siete, era más común que fueran siete mes y eso me alegraba. Entramos y el dueño nos fue a saludar.

-Fugaku, Mikoto, ¿Cómo están? Hace mucho que no los veía.- dijo sonriente.- Sasuke wow mira como haz crecido.-

-Estamos bien gracias Kakashi.- dijo mi padre.- A ti es muy raro verte en el restaurante.-

-Lo sé. Ahora les ponemos la mesa de siempre.- dijo llamando a su gerente.

Maldita sea, siempre pasa lo mismo, por que mis padres son los dueños de la compañía más importante de la capital, odio que siempre los complazcan en todo. Salí para fumar otro cigarrillo, aparte estaba haciendo frío, mínimo me calienta antes de volver a mi infierno personal. Salió mi padre a buscarme y cuando me vio recargado en la pared y con el cigarrillo empezó el siguiente round.

-Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Qué te dije acerca del cigarrillo?-

-¿Qué?; si me salí para que no me vieras. ¿Ya qué más quieres que haga?-

-Déjalo y entra con nosotros.-

-Ve tu, al terminármelo vuelvo a entrar.-

-Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida.- dijo ya alterado.

-No, me voy a terminar el cigarrillo y luego entro.-

-Ò.Ó ╬ Sasuke.-

-¿¡Qué!- ya me estaba hastiando. **(INNER: es hartar ¿vale?)**

-Hazme caso, es más… dame la cajetilla.-

-¡Qué no!- dijo ya acabándome el cigarrillo.

Me erguí y entré al restaurante dejando a mi padre atrás, busqué a mi madre con la mirada. Estaba en una mesa en el centro del establecimiento, suspire y camine hacia donde estaba. Me senté a su lado, siempre lo había hecho desde pequeño y lo tomé como una tradición mía. Al poco rato llego mi padre bastante molesto, se sentó sin decir nada y los tres empezamos a leer la carta para ver que íbamos a pedir. Todo se veía delicioso, me resumí a escoger entre lo que más me gustaba, como siempre unos onigiris, espere a que vinieran a tomar la orden y mientras tanto leí unos folletos que había en la mesa. De repente una voz me distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- dijo una joven.

-Sí, yo quiero un Hiyayakko por favor.- dijo mi madre.

-Esta bien señora.-

-Gracias ^^-

-¿Usted señor?-

-Yo le pido in Takoyaki, por favor.-

-Claro señor y ¿Para usted joven?-

Volteé a ver a la señorita que nos estaban atendiendo. Tenía el cabello de un extraño color rosa, se le veía muy bien ya que combinaba con su tez pálida y sus ojos verdes. Me quedé viéndola un rato hasta que me volvió a preguntar que quería.

-A si, lo siento. Me gustaría, si podría traerme un plato de onigiris.- dije cortésmente.

-Si claro joven. ¿Bueno eso sería todo?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si por ahora si señorita gracias.- dijo mi madre.

-Como gusten. Ahora vuelvo con sus pedidos.- dijo retirándose.

Vi como se retiraba pero lo hice disimuladamente. Cuando ya lo la tuve a la vista volví a mi postura original. No entendí que fue lo que me paso pero tengo que tener cuidado. Empecé a jugar con el tenedor, cosa que molesto a mi padre, poco me importa, me entretengo aunque sea, seguí hasta que me aburrí con eso. De repente volvió aquella joven del pelo rosado, nos puso nuestros platos y se volvió a ir. Comimos en silencio como si fuéramos un familia normal y corriente, eso si con su hijo un poco diferente a los demás y muy orgulloso de serlo. Terminamos de comer y pedimos la cuenta, pagamos y nos fuimos de ahí. Al salir de nuevo mi padre empezó de nuevo a enchinchar.

-Parece que aquella joven te ha impresionado ¿No?- empezó a decir mi padre.

-Hmp.-

-Sasuke no empieces es solo una pregunta.-

-Lo que me pase a mí ahora y en el futuro no te incumbe en lo absoluto.-

-Uchiha Sasuke ya te dije que me respetes.-

-Ya te dije que lo hago más no lo aplico.-

-Sasuke solo era una maldita pregunta.-

-¿Y por qué mierdas ya te empiezas a preocupar por mi vida?-

-Siempre me he preocupado por ti eres mi hijo.-

-Hmp…Tsk sabes que déjeme en mi casa ya fue suficiente por hoy.- dije ya hastiado.

Después de eso ya no dijimos nada, el trayecto se hizo más largo de lo normal y lamentablemente lo pasamos los tres. En cuanto llegamos a mi calle me desperté por completo. **(INNER: Se estaba quedando dormido.),** llegamos a mi edificio, me despedí fríamente de ellos y salí. Entré a mi departamento y suspire con alivio, este día había sido bastante tortuoso y por fin había acabado. Prendí el reproductor de música para poder relajarme un poco y sé que me relajaría ya que estaba el remix de mis canciones favoritas. Fui a la sala y prendí la consola de videojuegos para ponerme a jugar un rato. Me distraje mucho tiempo por que me empezó a dar hambre. Apagué la consola y me levante del piso para irme a la cocina. Tomé lo primero que encontré ya ni supe que era por que estaba a oscuras. Me lo comí y fui a darme un baño. Al terminar me acosté por que todo este día me había agotado, cerré los ojos dejando todo este día atrás.

**Aquí acaba el cap. 2… espero que les haya gustado. Si se que Sasuke se ve muy grosero y nada caballeroso, pero no se preocupen cualquier cosa puede cambiar. ¿Mmm por que Sasuke se habrá quedado mirando a la mesera? Y como le ira en la universidad. Todo eso y mucho m****ás en el próximo capitulo… muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y por dejar RW ^^… espero recibir más. Nos leeremos pronto. SAYO!**


	3. El Inicio De Mi Propio Infierno

**Cap. 3 El Inicio de mi Propio Infierno.**

Ya habían pasado los meses de mis vacaciones y le di la bienvenida a los siguientes días de infierno. Fui a la universidad para comprar los libros de la carrera, era muy aburrido, los compré y luego compré una carpeta, que era lo que pedían en la cochina universidad. Fui a comprar unas cosas aparte en una papelería carca de mi edificio. Después de todo eso volví a mi departamento para gozar mis últimos días de libertad, eso era dormir, jugar con la consola y pasear en mi motocicleta. Lo último lo hago casi todo el tiempo, me relajo mucho y me hace pensar que estoy en otro mundo, lejos de toda la mierda que está en esté. Estoy en mi propio mundo, mi realidad. Pero por ahora me quedaré en mi departamento, no se me apetece salir el día de hoy. Me tiré en la cama aburrido y me quedé viendo al techo intentando encontrarle algo divertido. Y poco a poco me empecé a quedar dormido.

Me desperté después de varias horas, no sé cuantas pero al ver hacía la ventana vi que ya había anochecido. Me levanté y al salir de mi habitación escuche como el teléfono sonaba. Arrastré los pies hasta llegar al teléfono lo levanté y contesté.

-Ew.- dije medio dormido.

-Uy que bonita forma de contestar.- dijo alguien conocido.

-La verdad…si. ¿¡Qué quieres! – dijo molesto odio que esté me hablé.

-Uy que humor, nada más te quería saludar hermanito.- dijo.

-Itachi sabes que no estoy de humor y menos si se trata de ti.-

-Uy, neto que humor, bueno iré al grano.-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero saber si me das asilo por unos días.-

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa de mis padres?-

-¿Por qué? Si ya sabes que me peleé con ellos hace rato, no seas malo Sasuke hazlo pro tu hermano.-

- ¬¬ Ya sabes si te metes en mis asuntos te vas.-

-Vale tranquilo. ¿Sigues viviendo donde siempre?-

-Lamentablemente…sí.-

-Vale, bueno llegó en unos día, creo que el Lunes de la próxima semana. ¿Qué estarás haciendo en ese entonces?-

-Pues como nuestros padres solo enchinchan por enchinchar tengo que ir a la universidad.-

-Mta. Bueno pues pido un taxi y voy a tu departamento.-

-Se, háblame cuando llegues. No quiero sorpresas.-

-Vale Sasuke. Gracias. Adiós.- dijo ya colgando.

Maldita sea tenía que empeorar mi propio infierno, no solo tengo que ir a la maldita universidad sino que por culpa de mis padres también tengo que soportar a mi hermano, neta que solo me joden la vida. Bueno imploremos porque no me lleve mucho tiempo para que se vaya. Tomé mis cosas para meterme a bañar, mañana era lunes y mi infierno comenzaría, de nuevo estaría rodeado de gente con la que no me relaciono. Salí del baño ya listo para dormir, tomé mi libro, leí el capítulo del día y me dormí.

Desperté más temprano para mi gusto en verdad las seis era muy temprano para mí. Me levanté medio dormido para irme al baño, me pegué con cuanto mueble había y solo por no estar en mis cinco sentidos. Maldije profundamente el no concentrarme. Llegué al baño y me lave la cara varias veces hasta estar consciente al cien por ciento. Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla medio gastados y una camisa de "gala" ósea formal y unos zapatos "presentables". Si, hoy entraba a la universidad y tenía que ir disque presentable, guardé en la mochila mi típica vestimenta para después guardé mis libros y tomé mi chaqueta. Salí y hacia mucho frió; me puse la chaqueta para ir a la bodega a sacar la motocicleta, la prendí para que calentara y me fui empujándola a donde estaban mis cosas. Tomé todo y me fui de ahí.

Me tardé en llegar y eso que no lo hacía a propósito, aunque podría haberlo hecho. Llegué a la universidad, estacione la motocicleta y entré. Dios, parecía que estaba en un zoológico, demasiada gente para mí gusto. Fui a la oficina para saber si tenía que ir directo a clases o harían todo un espectáculo. Por lo menso era mi día de suerte ya que no había nada de esas cosas. La recepcionista me dio un mapa de la universidad con los salones que usaría a lo largo de la carrera, me fui de la oficina la cual fue muy mala idea. Había unas señoritas en los pasillos y por ello me preocupe, rogué por el que no me hubieran visto, pero me equivoque. Se me acercó una rubia de ojos azules. Seguí caminando hasta que ella se me interpuso.

-Hola.- dijo.

-Hola.- dije desinteresadamente.

-Soy Ino Yamanaka. ¿Y tú?- siguió.

-Sasuke ¬¬. ¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-O.O. Nada más quería saludarte.- dijo un poco indignada.

-Está bien ya lo hiciste, así que adiós.- dije rodeándola.

Demonios detestó que esto pase, por eso casi nunca salgo de casa y si lo hago procuro no toparme con una mujer como ella. Seguí caminando hasta que encontré el salón de la primera hora. Consulté la hora y todavía era bastante temprano, pero me metí al salón. Estaba bastante bien en sí, era amplio con algunos modelos de construcción. Mientras recorría el salón con la mirada descubrí que no era el único en el salón, en uno de los pupitres del fondo estaba un rubio apoyando la cabeza en la mesa, deje todas las cosas en un pupitre de adelante y me acerque a donde estaba el rubio, solo pro simple curiosidad. Al llegar pude ver su cara, este se me hizo conocido, bah, debe de ser una coincidencia me di la vuelta y me fui a sentar al pupitre. Tenía bastante sueño pero procure no dormiré, ya que casi todos estaban entrando.

Esperamos a que entrara el profesor y en ese corto tiempo me engente y me puse de malas. Varias chicas se me acercaron para intentar hacerme plática o simplemente intentaban coquetearme. Me empecé a desesperar y demasiado. No soporto que la gente esté cerca de mí, me desespero mucho, intente relajarme porque apenas estaba empezando el día y porque era también el inicio de la semana. Aunque no le hiciera caso las oía y eso era desesperante. De repente todos se callaron, así sin más, se me hizo bastante bien. Descubrí él porque de aquel silencio, en la puerta del salón estaba una chava, se me hacía bastante conocida pero no pude recordar de donde **(INNER: Esta bastante distraído el niño vale XD)** era alta, delgada, de cabello extrañada mente rosa, ojos verdes y era pálida. Juro por Kami que la he visto en algún lado. Todos los chavos se le acercaron presentándose y se veía que la veían de manera lujuriosa, ¬¬ típico en ese tipo de personas. Volteé quedando enfrente al pizarrón. Mientras todos seguían hablándole a aquella muchacha, según yo, pero de repente alguien se sentó a mi lado y habló.

-Hola.- dijo una chica.

Me volteé para ver quién era la que me hablo. Vi a la peli rosa, se había sentado en el pupitre de al lado.

-Hola.- contesté no haciéndole mucho caso.

Después de eso ya no siguió hablando lo cual se me hizo muy raro pero estuvo bastante bien para mí. Seguí viendo a la nada pareciendo pensativo según yo. Después llegó el profesor, si claro se digna a venir después de horas, bueno eso es nuevo, se puso en frente de la clase mientras todos seguían platicando, por su expresión parecía enojado. Perfecto. De la nada el profesor empezó a hablar o más bien gritar.

-¡Bien señores este circo da un buena impresión de cómo se comportaran el resto de un vida!-

Todo el mundo se calló y escuche como el rubio se despertaba de su letargo.

-Bueno empezaremos la clase de hoy, soy Azuma y yo les daré la materia de Física- **(INNER: Si los de arquitectura llevan física ese es un d ato curioso que me dieron XD.)**

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar algo en el maletín. Respire profundo al parecer ese profesor puede llegar a caer bien, depende. Saco unas cuantas cosas entre ellas un plumón y empezó a escribir el tema del día de hoy. Muchos, o más bien la mayoría del salón se empezó a cejar, escuche una voz chillona y sabía perfectamente de quien era.

-Hay, que le pasa a ese profesor, mínimo debe presentarse ¿No? Y conocernos a nosotros, casi nadie se conoce.- dijo ella.

-Sí pero según mi hermano se le quita en tres o cuatro días es por estar de nuevo en clases no es muy buen profesor, eso de estudiar y enseñar no es lo suyo.- dijo otra chava.

-Ni modo aunque obvio lo único bueno es que si me pudo divertir este año. ¿Ya viste a ese pelinegro?-

-¿Cuál? Hay muchos.-

-El que está en la primera fila junto a la ventana.-

-A sí, ya lo vi. No es mi tipo.-

-¿Cómo qué no? Esta guapísimo es mi nuevo capricho.-

-Como quieras Ino yo no me interpongo con eso.-

Así esas dos siguieron un buen rato, joder, detesto que las chicas me vean como un trofeo, no lo soy carajo. Ino… me acordaré del nombre, no pensará que jugare ese juego. Deje de prestar atención para apuntar lo que el profesor estaba anotando. Era algo bastante sencillo, no por nada había sacado la excelencia en la preparatoria. Cuando el termino de escribir, se dio la vuelta y explico algunos puntos que eran importantes para el tema. Algunos ponían atención, otros simplemente fingían poner atención. No hablo mucho ya que la clase acabo rápido. Salió Asuma y entró un nuevo maestro en este caso era mujer y se veía amable en lo que cabe. Lástima que durará tampoco mi agrado hacia ella.

-Buenos días. Como este es el primer día. Quiero que todos prestemos ya que pasaremos el resto del año. Empezaremos saliendo para ir a la cafetería para tener espacio suficiente para sentarnos en círculo y vernos las caras.-

¬¬ Maldita sea, porque carajos siempre tiene que ser así, se tiene que entender que estamos en la universidad y que no nos tienen que tratar como niños de primaria. Todos se levantaron de inmediato ya que como "no teníamos clase" en lo que cabe todos estaban al parecer felices. Ahí es lo que no mierdas entiendo, si ellos han decidido estudiar una carrera porque están felices en el perder clases, maldita sea es ilógico y estúpido. Bueno cuando todos se fueron me levanté, y tomé otro camino, para evitar a todos, me niego a estar en esa dinámica tan tonta. Empecé a subir las escaleras de la escuela y llegué a la azotea, más bien parecía un balcón amplio estaba rodeado por un barandal bastante alto, bueno ni tanto me llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura. En fin me apoyé en el mientras veía hacia la nada. Me sentí bastante cómodo. Seguí observando un rato hasta que pude oír como alguien me llamaba.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!- decía un hombre.

¬¬ Ahora que quiere ese sujeto me enderece para poder bajar u encontrarme con el director, para mi sorpresa el estaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Sí, dime.- dije cuando llegué a su lado.

-Señor Uchiha, se me ha informado que ha faltado a dos clases.-

-O.O ¿Han sido dos? Pensé que solo había sido una.-

-Aparte me sale con jueguitos, por favor acompáñame a la dirección.-

-¬¬ Como quiera.-

Los dos caminamos por los pasillos y escaleras pero mientras íbamos a en camino a la oficina varios estudiantes salieron de las aulas por ver al director caminando con un estudiante de primer año. Seguimos caminando y al llegar a su oficina me hizo pasar. Los dos entramos y nos sentamos en las sillas de su oficina, se me quedo viendo por un rato y luego empezó a hablar.

-Sasuke Uchiha desde que te vi es que eres un joven diferente. Pero eso de faltar a sus clases es inaudito. Lastimosamente le daremos una sensación por la falta de cometió.-

-La verdad me da igual lo que haga.-

-Ò.Ó Sigue así Uchiha y no duraras mucho en esta prestigiosa universidad.-

-Da igual.-

Ya no digo nada más, se me quedó viendo de mala manera y le correspondí la mirada. Estuvo meditando al parecer para ver que castigo me daría. Lástima que no me afecta que tipo de castigo me ponga, viviendo solo, no tengo límites en lo absoluto, espere a ver qué era lo que el director me iba a decir, no dijo nada en absoluto, me empecé a desesperar, me hastiaba estar cerca de personas como esas, así que mejor hable yo.

-Jiraiya si realmente no tiene nada que decirme, me retiro, me desespera estar junto a usted, aparte ya estoy perdiendo otra clase. Con su permiso.-

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Sabes que por esto puedes obtener una suspensión o peor un expulsión!-

-Si lo sé, no importa, se hace lo que se hace sabiendo las consecuencias de los actos.-

-Lo que harás será ayudar al comité estudiantil en todo lo que necesiten y eso será hasta nuevo aviso.-

-¬¬ ¿Es todo? Como quiera.- dije levantándome del asiento y dirigirme a la puerta.

-Uchiha esta advertido.-

-Si claro con su permiso.- dije saliendo de la oficina.

**Aquí acabo el cap. 3. Espero que les haya gustado si se que Sasuke es un patán y un grosero. Pero no se preocupen que no siempre será así. En mis fics todo puede cambiar y bastante. Si tienen ganas se aportar algo para el fic dejen un RW con sus sugerencias y las pondré en el fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado RW del fic espero recibir más ^^. Nos leeremos luego SAYO!**


	4. Cumpliendo el Castigo

**Cap. 4 Cumpliendo el Castigo**

Regrese al salón exactamente cuando el profesor estaba saliendo del aula. Le ofrecí una disculpa y le explique le porque había faltado a su clase. Solo me dijo que no faltara a la próxima y que pidiera los apuntes de aquella clase. Nos despedimos y entre al salón, lástima que me volví a engentar rápidamente. Busqué mi pupitre y me senté apoyando los codos en la banca y la cabeza apoyada en las manos, me empecé a dormir pero alguien me empezó a hablar.

-Hola de nuevo.- dijo aquella persona.

-Hmp.- Dije abriendo un ojo y volteando a ver a aquella persona.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno ¿Y tú?-

Me sorprendió mucho el ver a la peli rosa que había conocido el mismo día. Tenía una sonrisa tímida pero sincera. Me gusto su sonrisa se veía pura y natural. Le conteste amablemente, cosa que casi nunca hago. Me acomodé en mi asiento para hablar con ella.

-Hola soy Sasuke Uchiha. Mucho gusto.- dije medio sonriéndole. No tengo ni idea de por qué.

-Gracias igualmente. Etto ¿Tienes algún problema, te veo un poco molesto?-

-O.O- Me sorprendió el que una joven que apenas me conoce pudiera leer mi mirada tan fácilmente, todavía mis padres no pueden leerla.- No tengo ningún problema gracias.-

-¿Estás seguro Sasuke? Perdón Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo sonrojándose.

-Tranquila puedes llamarme Sasuke nada más. No hay problema.-

-Está bien, Sasuke.-

-Hmp.- dije dándole una sonrisa. Todavía no se por qué se veía como una niña pequeña.

-^^. Bueno, te diré la verdad.- dijo seria.

-¬¬-La verdad que acaso me estaba mintiendo como todas, que son unos hipócritas.- ¿Qué paso?-dije mientras rezaba para que no fuera como las demás.

-La verdad es que Jiraiya-sensei hablo conmigo y me dijo que debes ayudar en el comité educativo.-

-Ahh, si… cierto.-

-Es que yo soy la presidenta del comité educativo.- dijo apenada.

-Ahh.-

-Si entonces, este, ¿Nos podemos ver a la salida? Es que el comité se junta después de la escuela.-

-Si no hay problema. ¿Dónde te espero?-

-Si quieres afuera del campus.-

-Vale, me parece perfecto.-

-Bueno ^^. Pues ya te dejo tranquilo.-

-No te preocupes.-

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue. Estuve meditando la plática, ni siquiera con mi hermano hablaba como con ella, ya me está afectando el estar en la universidad. Volví a mi posición original y me empecé a quedar dormido.

Lástima que ni eso pude hacer ya que empezaron a molestar lanzando bolitas de papel a todos lados, a mi parecer ya que algunos pocos estaban gritando para que pararan de hacer eso. Mejor me levante para apoyarme en la pared y ver que niñerías estaban haciendo. Para variar la mayoría de los que estaban ahí jugaban como niños de primaria. Pobres, parece que no han madurado. De repente vi como una bola de papel venía en mi dirección me moví de mi lugar para evitar el proyectil, me estaba desesperando de nuevo. Pero afortunadamente llegó una profesora, se veía bastante estricta, fui a sentarme a mi lugar. Ella llamó la atención de todo el salón dando una reprimenda.

-Todos aquellos que vi con una bola de papel se quedaron hasta tarde limpiando todo el instituto.-

-No ahh Anko-sensei no sea mala.- dijeron todos.

-No me discutan y saquen su libro de matemáticas.- **(INNER: Si también llevan matemáticas) **

La clase fue callada y muy monótona. Al acabar afortunadamente era un receso y podía buscar un poco de tranquilidad; y sabía qué lugar era ese.

Llegué al balcón de la azotea pero antes que nada observe que no estuviera nadie que me molestara. Salí a la azotea y me relajé no había nadie que me molestara, estaba solo. Me volví a apoyar en el barandal y empecé a meditar mi actitud hacia la peli rosa. Nadie con la excepción de mi madre, en algunos casos he de aclarar, le hablaba de esa manera. Fue bastante raro el que yo reaccionara así. Bueno, no volverá a pasar, debo recordar que soy diferente a todos los que están en este instituto. Después de tanto meditar, consulte la hora, me erguí y me volví a bajar para seguir con el horario. Las clases siguieron normales y bastante aburridas. Acabo el primer día de infierno de los que me quedaban 4 años.

Salí del edificio para esperar a Sakura para saber donde se reunía el maldito comité, por lo menos no tenía nada que hacer en ese día. Salí al estacionamiento para poder sacar mi cajetilla necesitaba un cigarro urgente para quitarme todo el estrés que me cargaba. Abrí la mochila donde tenía algo de ropa y mi cajetilla (INNER: la había dejado con su motocicleta.) Nada más saque la cajetilla y me volví al instituto. Estaba parado, bueno, más bien recargado en la pared del edificio terminándome el tercer cigarrillo cuando pude localizar a Sakura que venía corriendo, apague el cigarro mientras me levantaba para quedar erguido. Mientras me acercaba a Sakura. Al toparnos ella me dedico una sonrisa.

-Sasuke, lo siento yo salgo tarde de mi última clase, espero que no hayas esperado mucho.-

-La verdad. No sé ni cuánto tiempo he estado esperando.-

-Bueno, pues ven conmigo vamos a la reunión.- dijo acercándose y olfateando el aire.- ¿Oye fumaste?-

-Si… ¿Algún problema?- dije entre sorprendido y dudoso.

-No, es tu vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. Es solo que no me gusta el olor.-

-O.O- me sorprendió el que dijera eso.

Caminamos hacia otra parte del campus, mientras seguía meditando sus palabras. Casi todos están en desacuerdo con el olor del cigarro, bueno solo los no fumadores pero aun así. Al parecer si había alguien diferente en el instituto. Llegamos a un edificio un poco grande en donde había varios salones al parecer era otro edificio para una carrera en específico. Entramos y al ir a la mitad del pasillo abrimos la puerta que teníamos cerca y entramos. No pude creer que hubiera tantos alumnos en aquel salón en especial algunos de mi carrera. Me quedé ahí siendo observado por todos y preguntándome que era lo que tenía que hacer. Fui interrumpido de mis pensamientos ya que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Sasuke-kun.- decía una voz chillona y sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Ino ¿Podrías soltarme? No me gusta que me abracen.-

-Oh, claro Sasuke-kun.- dijo.

Al soltarme me aleje de la manera más discreta posible de ella. Busque a Sakura para que me dijera que era lo que tenía que hacer. Al encontrarla me acerque para hablar con ella.

-Sakura ¿Qué es lo que necesito hacer aquí?- dije confuso.

-Ahh Sasuke, pues pro ahora lo que falta es acomodar unos papeles que tenemos por aquí, la verdad no es mucho, si quieres puedes empezar ahora.-

-Sabes que, la verdad es que, quiero ir a hacer algo. Regresaría en cinco minutos.-

-Claro Sasuke.- dijo ya siguiendo haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Salí del aula y pude respirar a gusto. ¿Cómo era posible que la molesta de Ino estuviera en el comité? Si no fuera por ella, mi castigo sería mil veces mejor. Aparte había muchas mujeres el comité y vilmente me sentí acosado con sus miradas. Volví a entrar después de volver a tomar la compostura. Tomé los papeles que Sakura había dejado para que acomodara, me senté alejado de todos ellos, pero aun así prestaba atención a lo que decían.

-Bueno como ya saben, tenemos que planear que haremos para este ciclo escolar. ¿Alguna sugerencia?- dijo Sakura.

-Yo opino que hay que poner un puesto de ramen en la cafetería.- decía uno.

-Naruto ya te dijimos que casi nadie le gusta el ramen y gasta demasiado capital.-

-Yo opino que hay que organizar varias fiestas para celebrar varios días.-

-Ino eso también es un gasto innecesario.- dijo riéndose un poco.- Vamos, hay que pensar en algo que valga la pena.-

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato y discutiendo de igual manera sobre cada una de las sugerencias que daban. A mi parecer eran bastante estúpidas y sin sentido pero haya ellos. Terminé de acomodar todos los archivos y me quedé viendo como seguían discutiendo sobre el dichoso tema. Cuando dijeron que iban a tomar un descanso, me levante para entregar los archivos.

-Sasuke, que bueno que ya has acabado, la verdad eso es todo por hoy muchas gracias por tu ayuda.-

-No hay problema. Bueno me retiro.-

-Claro nos vemos mañana.-

Me empecé a alejar del salón, pero fui interceptado por una chica pelirroja. Más bien chocamos por estar distraídos.

-Oh disculpa.-

-No te preocupes, ten más cuidado.- dije sin verla y siguiendo por mí camino.

Necesitaba salir rápidamente de ahí, me estaba volviendo como todos los demás y todo por aquella peli rosa. Tomé el casco y me lo puse para irme lo más rápido posible. Después de alejarme unos cuantos kilómetros volví a repasar lo que había hecho en el día. A mí parecer había hablado demasiado con las 3 personas con las que había hablado el día de hoy. Seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto de ramen. Ahí me di cuenta de que me estaba muriendo de hambre. Me estacione y entré al puesto. Me senté en la barra y pedí un tazón mediano. No era para tanto mi apetito, de repente me di cuenta de que no estaba solo a lado de mi estaba un rubio comiendo ramen como si no hubiera un mañana. Me quede viéndolo de manera rara, nunca en mi corta vida, pensé en encontrarme a un sujeto comiendo de esa manera. Terminé mi plato viéndolo, pagué y me fui. Llegué a mi departamento antes de lo que yo pensaba. Entré y busque algo de comer. No había algo realmente apetecible para poder comer mientras me entretenía viendo la televisión y poderme relajar. Tomé una manzana y me senté para poder empezar a relajarme. Pero no me duro la relajación porque empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-Ew.- contesté.

-¿Qué paso hermanito? ¿Cómo te trata la vida?- dijo Itachi.

-¿Te digo la verdad?-

-Pues, si. Vamos suéltalo.-

-Me va de la chingada, ahora tengo que quedarme en el instituto hasta tarde ¿Qué paso?-

-A si me desvié de mi punto de la llamada, es que voy a llegar a Japón en menos tiempo. El Jueves o el Viernes ¿Te molesta?-

-¬¬ No.- dije sarcásticamente.

-No seas tonto, bueno. El punto es que voy a llegar antes.-

-Bueno, ya como friegas, bueno solo avísame. ¿Vale? Oye me voy.-

-Vale hermanito ya no te enojes. ¿Sale? Nos vemos en unos días.-

Colgué y suspire, maldita sea porque todo me está saliendo mal. Me acosté en el sillón, me tenía que recostar sinceramente no podía creer que todo me estaba saliendo mal. Primero me castigan, solo por volarme dos malditas clases, luego me mostré "amable" con una de mis compañeras y después para variar mi hermano llevaba antes. Sinceramente ya quiero que todo esto termine. Saqué uno de los libros que traía en la mochila y lo empecé a leer. De todos modos no es tan complicada ninguna de las materias. Termine de leer varios temas y me di cuenta de que el crepúsculo se estaba asomando. Guardé todo en su lugar y le marque a la única persona que me comprende, mi prima Hinata. No tuve que esperar demasiado en el teléfono porque me contesto casi enseguida.

-Moshi, moshi.- dijo un poco divertido.

-Hola Hinata. ¿Cómo estás?-dije sonriendo, me llevo muy bien con ella.

-Hay la verdad súper mal, mis padres me están enchinchando para que estudie una carrera, ahh, me van a volver loca.-

-Jaja.- me empecé a reír.- ¿Cómo crees Hinata?

-Sí, no te rías no es para nada gracioso.-

-No, no es eso. Es que a mí también me hicieron eso.-

-O.O ¿¡Qué! Eso no puede ser Sasuke. Ya ves están haciendo un complot en nuestra contra T_T. ¿Y qué hiciste?-

-No pues al final me desespere y…- aleje el teléfono de mi oído.- Les cumplí su caprichito.-

-¡Qué! ¡Sasuke Uchiha es la primera vez que cumples uno de los caprichos de mis tíos! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?- dijo gritando.

-Hina cálmate. Es que si no, no me iban a dejar de enchinchar y lo sabes muy bien.-

-Bueno eso sí. Hay Sasuke te compadezco. Oye y como te ha ido, supongo que ya empezaste a ir ¿No?-

-No creo que quieras saber.-

-Si no me dices, no lo sabré.-

-Bueno.- Suspire.- Realmente me fue horrible, estoy sancionado y me debo de quedar en el instituto. Luego no tengo ni la más remota idea de porque fui muy amable con un compañera y para acabarla de amolar Itachi se quedara unos días de mi casa.-

-¡Qué!- volvió a gritar.- Sasuke estás viviendo un verdadero infierno. Me apiado de ti.-

-Gracias prima. Pero no te preocupe por mí.- dije.- Y tu ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien gracias. Solo que mis padres enchinchan con eso de estudiar.-

-Mmm ¬¬. ¿Qué te puedo decir? No soy el indicado para opinar sobre ello.-

-Eso sí, pues veré porque creo que me daré por vencida si siguen así.-

-Intenta soportarlo. En serio no cometas la misma estupidez que yo.-

-Intentaré. Pero no estoy segura de aguantar demasiado tiempo.-

-Intenta prima. Bueno te dejo porque enserio debo ir. Si no, me van a visitar antes de lo que les toca.-

-Si, bueno primo te dejo, te cuidas y suerte.-

Colgamos y me sentí realmente bien, después de hablar con Hinata. Desde que nacimos nos llevamos muy bien, somos muy parecidos en actitud y en personalidad. Siempre nos han dicho que somos las ovejas negras de la familia. Aun así espero que resista hasta que mis tíos se cansen de molestar. O si no, que se busque algo corto, por eso yo me salí a los quince de mi casa. Me desespero mucho que tanto mi hermano como mis padres me enchincharan todo el tiempo. En fin, me levanté para ponerme a prepararme algo de comer, ahora si tenía mucha hambre. Encontré un poco de arroz, lo puse en la estufa con agua y unas cuantas **verduras (INNER: es un Kamameshi. ¿Vale?) **Espere a que estuviera listo mientras guardaba los libros aunque no esté de acuerdo con los maestros, siempre he sido un buen alumno. Se termino de preparar el arroz y lo puse en un cuenco, tomé unos palillos y empecé a comer. Terminé mi pequeño pero delicioso platillo y me fui a mi cuarto para poder dormir y descansar después de aquel ajetreado día.

Terminaron las clases del día siguiente y de nuevo espere a Sakura de nuevo en el estacionamiento. No tardo mucho esta vez ni el segundo cigarrillo logré acabarme. Esta vez, no sé cómo pero, me fije mucho en su atuendo, llevaba unos zapatos bajos rojos, unos jeans y una camisa roja. Se veía realmente bien, guardé mi compostura, nunca he tenido un problema de faldas y no iba a empezar ahora.

-Hola Sasuke.-

-Hmp. Hola Sakura.-

-¿Listo para la tarde de hoy?- dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al gimnasio no se para que carajos.

-¿Te dijo la verdad?- dije viéndola sarcásticamente.

-Pues… si. ¿Por qué haz de mentirme?- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Eso me hizo un nudo en el estómago, porque solo me está pasando con ella. No entiendo, primero, ni la conozco, luego, se ve que es diferente a las demás chicas que conozco y por último cada vez que la veo sonreír siento raro en el estómago. Tsk, quien sabe que carajos sea, pero espero que se me quite rápido.

-No.- dije fríamente.- La verdad ni siquiera tengo ganas ni de estar aquí.-

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso te molesta mi compañía?-

Puta, ahora me sentía de la chingada, ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Parecía que la había lastimado y esta vez no había sido mi intención.

-Cla-claro que no. Estas diciendo puras tonterías.- dijo volteado para otro lado.

-Ahh. Está bien. ¿Entonces por qué no quieres estar aquí?- dijo insistiendo amablemente.

-Pues es una historia realmente larga y muy personal.-

-Vale lo entiendo. Cuando quieras hablar sobre ello, me avisar, yo te voy a escuchar. ¿Vale? Para eso somos amigos. ¿No?- dijo avanzando más rápido que yo.

Me detuve en seco, ahora si eso me saco mucho de onda, estaba sorprendido. Nunca en mi vida, bueno, más bien existencia, me habían dicho eso con tanto "cariño", según yo; la verdad no tengo ni idea cuando de eso se trata. No tenía que decir, estaba totalmente paralizado. ¿Éramos amigos? Ya ni lo sabía, jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que podría llegar a tener uno. De pronto alguien me empezó a gritar y empezó a llamar mi atención.

-¡Sasuke! Sasuke rápido por favor.- decía Sakura.

-¬¬ Voy.- dije intentando alcanzarla.

Llegamos al gimnasio y al abrir la puerta, maldije al director con un odio, que hasta al mismo diablo le hubiera dado miedo. Todos estaban decorando el gimnasio para lo que parecía un baile de bienvenida para la universidad. Maldita sea al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer esta porquería. Todos estaban viendo como decorar todo, seguían discutiendo casi hasta el tema. Me quedé viendo realmente enojada todo esto era una total mierda, sin sentido, me quede en la puerta como una estatua. Sakura se volteó porque no me vio a su lado, camino de nuevo a mi lado y me expendio la mano. La mire sorprendido nunca pensé en encontrarme en la situación en la cual estaba. Le hice un ademan para que ella pasara primero y que yo la seguiría. Solamente me dio una sonrisa y siguió caminando hacia donde estaba todo el comité reunido. Respire profundamente y camine para poder alcanzarla cosa que no tarde mucho en hacer ya que mis pasos son más grandes que los de ella.

-Sasuke-kun.- escuche que decían chillonamente.

Maldije por lo bajo por ayarme en el mismo lugar que esa persona. Sentí que alguien me caía en el cuello y si no fuera porque tengo un buen equilibrio de seguro me habría caído.

-Ino… bájate.- le dije fríamente.

-Te acordaste de mi nombre. ¡Kyaaa!- su grito casi me deja sordo.

-Cerda, deja tranquilo a Sasuke, el viene a ayudar y el que tu estés encima de él no ayuda.-

-Frentona que es lo que te pasa. Estoy solo saludando a mi futuro novio.- dije abrazándome más. Ya casi ni respiraba.

-Ino, es enserio, está cumpliendo con una reprimenda. Déjalo. Si luego quieres coquetear con el no hay problema, solo que por ahora se trabaja.- dijo sin más.

-Vale Sakura no te enojes.- dijo soltándome.- Bueno Sasuke-kun al rato platicamos.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla sorpresivamente.

Al alejarse le quería agradecer a Sakura, pero ella ya no estaba a mi lado sino que estaba hablando con otros tantos del comité y empezaba a organizar todo. Me acerque hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Sakura con que puedo ayudarte?-dije viéndole la espalda.

-Solo necesito que le ayudes a Naruto a medir varios espacios para saber que tanto tenemos que tener adentro.- dijo sin voltear a verme.

-Vale ¿Y… quién es Naruto?- dije con cara de confundido.

-Emm.- dijo ya dándose la vuelta y buscando a alguien con la mirada.- Ahí está junto a las gradas. Es el rubio.- Volteé hacia donde Sakura estaba viendo y no tarde mucho en encontrarlo. Puta, mátenme, es el tipo de la carrera que se queda dormido en todas las clases. ¬¬ esto realmente era malo. Rodeé los ojos antes de ir hacia donde este cuate estaba. Al llegar este cuate estaba jugando con un estúpido videojuego, me salió una gotita en la sien; a quien carajos se le puede ocurrir estar jugando con cosas así y a esta edad. Tosí para poder llamar su atención.

-Ya voy Sakura-chan no te enojes.- dijo dándose la vuelta.- A no eres Sakura. T_T ¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-Pues… dice Sakura que te ayude a medir unas cosas de aquí el gimnasio para no sé qué madres.- dije sin importancia.

-Uy bájale a tu humor.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¬¬ ¿Qué humor?- dije viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-El que te traes, si no estás a gusto ayudando no lo hagas.-

-Serás un usuratonkachi, claro que no tengo que estar aquí. Es una estúpida reprimenda cosa que deberías de saberlo ya que ayer estaba en su juntita.-

-Cálmate ¡Teme!-

-Cálmate tu… ¡Dobe!-

-Teme.-

-Dobe.-

-Teme.-

-Dobe.-

-Ya los dos cálmense.- dijo Sakura viendo a los dos.

-Cla-claro Sakura-chan. Per-perdón p-p-por haberme comportado así.-

-Hmp ¬¬ vale.-

-Sasuke mejor ayúdame con unas cuantas cajas que debo de traer ¿Si?- dijo sonriendo.

-Ahh Sakura-chan déjame ayudarte.- dijo poniéndose enfrente de mi.- Yo te puedo ayudar mejor ¡Dattebayo!-

-Naruto.- dijo riendo un poco.- Tú te comprometiste a medir todo lo que necesita medirse para el baile.-

-T_T Bueno.-

Seguí a Sakura por todo el gimnasio hasta llegar a la salida de este. Ahí al lado del gimnasio había unas cuantas cajas ahí, me quede viendo las cajas un rato hasta que Sakura puso una caja enfrente de mí. Pestañe varias veces y tomé la caja. Le pregunté a donde la llevaba en el gimnasio. Me dijo donde las llevara y nada más. Fui cargando una por una y lo peor es que estaban pesadas. Estaba bastante cansado y me estaba empapando la camisa. Fui rápidamente por la camiseta que tenía guardada en la mochila, me la puse y cargué la última caja. Deje la caja en el suelo y sentí que me abrazaban por la espalda.

-Sasuke-kun. Qué guapo e vez con esa camisa tan sexy.- dijo pegando su cuerpo al mío.

-Déjame. ¿Quieres?- dije molesto.

-Sasuke. O.O. No te enojes, no vez que te quiero.- dijo melosamente.

-Ino.- dije volteándola a ver.- Te pido que me dejes tranquilo, no me estés molestando.-

-Sas-Sasuke-kun.- dijo respirando cortadamente.- ¿Te he dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos?-

Respire profundamente porque no pensaba en contestarle, le di la espalda y volví a ir para buscar a Sakura me quería ir a mi casa, relajarme, tomar un baño caliente y dormirme. La localicé y me quedé helad, Sakura estaba bromeando con el imbécil de Naruto. No me molesto el que estuviera hablando con el si no el hecho de que ese imbécil la estuviera abrazando, no tengo idea de porque me empezó a hervir la sangre, me acerque a ellos demasiado rápido. Sakura al verme, empujo a Naruto, dejando una distancia considerable entre ellos.

-¿Qué paso Sasuke?- dijo sonriéndome.

-Hmp nada ¬¬.- dije fríamente.- Solo quiero saber si necesitan algo más.-

-Mmm. Ven conmigo Sasuke.- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Me sentí realmente raro, sentí que una corriente eléctrica me recorría todo el cuerpo varias veces **(INNER: ¡Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun ^^.) **Quería zafarme del agarre porque me sentía realmente raro. Sakura paró en seco haciendo que yo le pegara por la espalda y se balanceara un poco. Al recuperar el equilibrio se volteo para verme.

-Sasuke ¿Te gusta Ino?- dijo en un tono "triste."

-No para nada. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dije con las manos en los bolsillos.- Es una molestia, no me deja respirar.-

-Así es ella. Se está ilusionando contigo.-

-¬¬ No te preocupes ya me ha pasado antes.-

-O.O ¿Cómo qué antes?-

-Si, alguna que otra me persigue hasta que se harta. Se cansan después de cinco meses de insistir.- dije.- Bueno me desvié de mi punto inicial. ¿Me puedo ir?-

-Emm; si ya solo quería preguntarte eso.-

-Mmm. Vale.- dije ya dirigiéndome a la puerta.- Nos vemos otro día.- dije ya abriendo la puerta.

Salí de ahí realmente molesto, no entiendo ni jota de lo que me está pasando conmigo. Encendí la motocicleta y me aleje rápidamente, necesitaba pensar y hablar con alguien, específicamente con Hinata de lo que me estaba pasando.

**Aquí acaba el capi 4. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir de este capi más que lamento el hablarlo subido demasiado tarde. Pero se extendí demasiado porque me pique demasiado en la historia. Muchas gracias a :**

**Belrockangel**

**Setsuna17**

**Pamys-Chan**

**Mitorolas**

**Espero recibir más RW ^^. Y si quieren ver algo nuevo en el fic o tienen alguna sugerencia, pónganla en un RW y veré cuando la pongo. Nos leeremos luego SAYO!**


	5. Este Extraño Sentimiento

**Cap. 5 Este Extraño Sentimiento**

Le marque inmediatamente a Hinata cuando llegué a mi departamento, yo tenía mi teoría, pero, necesitaba la teoría femenina. Esperé un rato a que me contestara, hasta que porfin contesto.

-Moshi moshi. ¿Qué paso Sasuke?- dijo en voz baja.

-Hinata necesito tu ayuda.- dije sin rodeos.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo un poco alterada.

-Nada, no te preocupes. No es nada malo, solo necesito tu punto de vista, ya que eres la única chica que piensa razonablemente.-

-Bueno. Gracias por el cumplido. Sasuke, solo espérame unos minutos, bueno más bien unas dos horas.-

-¿Por qué prima?-

-Estoy algo ocupada.-

-¬¬ ¿Qué haces?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- dijo en voz baja.

-Para saber si estás bien.-

-Nada importante.-

-¬¬ Hinata. Hablo enserio.- dije ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Está bien Sasuke. Pero guárdame el secreto.- dijo suspirando.

-Sabes que sí.-

-Estoy haciéndome un tatuaje.- dijo la última sílaba con dolor.

-Oh. ¿Qué te haces?- dije curioso.

-Una mariposa. Sasuke hablamos al rato sí, estoy un poco incomoda.-

-Si claro. Te dejo y te espero en mi departamento. Adiós.-dije colgando.

Respire soltando un suspiro y me acosté en el sillón, me sentía totalmente confundido, por eso. Tenía la necesidad de mandar al carajo la universidad, no era importante para mí, pero, no sé porque no podía. Estar ahí me hacía hacer cosas raras, portarme y actuar como todos ellos. En serio, algo está mal conmigo y me urge saber que es, para cambiarlo rápidamente. Me estuve entreteniendo viendo al techo, nunca he entendido porque siempre le encuentro algo entretenido, pero aun así lo hago. Estuve un buen rato observando el techo hasta que mi estomago me empezó a hablar. Me levanté con pesadez del sillón para tomar una fruta; sentarme en la barra y comérmela. De repente fui molestado por el sonido del timbre, me levanté y caminé pesadamente para atender, me empezaron a desesperar pro que estaban tocando el timbre con demasiada insistencia ¬¬╬ al abrir la puerta dedique una mirada de odio. No tengo ni idea de quién era pero enserio se me hizo realmente molesta.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dije de mala manera.

-Ho-Ho-Hola que-quería s-s-saber si nos podría ayudar con una coopera…-no la deje acabar.

Sabes que…- dije cortándola.-Yo no apoyo a ningún tipo de organización o asociación alguna.- y cerré la puerta sin más.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre y roge por qué no fuera de nuevo esa molesta visita haciendo propaganda, volví hacia la puerta y abrí la puerta con cautela. Afortunadamente era la persona a la que quería ver. Me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar, nos sentamos en la sala y vi que le costaba mucho sentarse en el sillón.

-Hinata… ¿Dónde te hiciste el tatuaje?-

-En la par-parte baja de la espalda.- dijo con dolor.

-Mejor acuéstate bocarriba en el sillón.- dije riéndome un poco.

-No tenías porque reírte. Sabes que duele y mucho.-

-Sí, se que duele. No lo quiero recordar ¬¬. Por eso te digo que te acuestes bocabajo y te relajes de hecho, súbete un poco la camisa para que le llegue aire, así se te pasara el dolor rápido.- dije serio.

-Vale.- dijo acostándose cómodamente en el sillón.

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, le ofrecí algo de tomar y algo de comer, cosa que acepto gustosa. Me levante del sillón para servirle algo de aguay de comer, no tenía casi nada, más que arroz, fruta y un poco de carne. Le puse un poco de cada cosa en su plato y volví a la sala. Lo deje enfrente de ella y me senté.

-Y… Sasuke… ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?-

-Hinata… algo malo ocurre conmigo.- dije suspirando.

-O.O ¿Qué es lo que?... Auch.- dijo levantándose rápidamente.- Perdón. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-dijo acomodándose de nuevo.

-Es que el problema es, que no sé que tengo.-

-A ver, cuéntame.- dijo tomando una fruta.

-Pues veras.- dije empezando el relato.

Le conté a Hinata con lujo de detalle los dos días que había estado en el instituto, sé que no han sido muchos, prácticamente nulos, pero todo ha sido muy repentino. Hinata me escuchaba atentamente con los ojos muy abiertos y comiendo muy despacio. Cuando termine de contar todo nos quedamos en silencio sin decir nada y casi son respirar, solo se oían el sonido de los automóviles pasando. Cuando porfin ella suspiro supe que por fin hablaría.

-Sasuke… no será que te has enamorado de ella.- dijo solamente.

-¡Que! Jajaja.- dije riéndome.- No-no jajaja m-me jajaja di-digas que jajaja que ha jajaja hablas jajaja enserio.- dije callándome del sillón revolcándome de risa.

-Sasuke hablo enserio.- dijo seria.

-Jaja y porque jaja lo dices jaja.- dije agarrándome el estómago.

-Sasuke.- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Jajaja está bien me calmo jaja.- dijo sentándome.- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Sasuke al parecer te llamo mucho la atención esa chica y te sorprende demasiado el que ella no sea tan igual a todos los demás, de hecho a mi me sorprende también. Y pues de lo que viste de qué estaba abrazada de ese rubio, según yo, se denominan celos.-

Me calle al instante cuando Hinata termino, al parecer estaba hablando enserio, cosa que no creí. Pues sí, sé que no me gusto que Sakura estuviera abrazada de Naruto. Pero no creo que sea por "amor" esa cosa no existe; es solo una ilusión que todas se hacen para no sentir la soledad, es simplemente es un invento de la gente ingenua. No quede viéndola para ser si se reía, que solo era una broma. Al darme cuenta de que en verdad hablaba enserio, me asuste. Hinata vio mi cara y no dijo nada, tomo el cuenco de arroz y siguió comiendo.

-Y… Sasuke. ¿Cómo es ella?- dijo desinteresadamente.

-Emm… ella es alta, delgada, de tez pálida, ojos verdes y el cabello lo trae de color rosa.- dije.

-O.O- Hinata no dijo nada solo se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta.

-Hinata. ¿Estás bien?-dije preocupado.

-S-Sasuke… esa muchacha trabaja en el restaurante de Kakashi.

-¿En serio?- dije sorprendido.

-Si, creo que lleva unos cuatro meses ahí.

-Que raro hace poco fui y…-mi mente retrocedió y me di cuenta de que la había visto.- No me acordaba de ella.-

-¿Ya la habías visto?-

-Si, pero no me acordaba.-

-Bueno Sasuke yo digo que es eso.- dijo ya tranquila.

-¿Tú crees que pueda cambiar tanto?-

-No lo sé, Sasuke se supone que muchos cambian por… "amor."-

-Pero el amor no existe y lo sabes muy bien.-

-Lo sé, pero es solo lo único que se me ocurre.-

-Emm… ¬¬ gracias Hinata.-

-De nada, etto… Sasuke. Oye me puedo quedar hoy aquí por favor. Ya se está haciendo de noche y no se me apetece salir.-

-Claro. Quédate en la habitación a lado de la mía.- dije amablemente.

-Pero… ¿No vas a ir al instituto mañana?-

-No, no pienso ir mañana. Necesito pensar en lo que hablamos hoy.-

-Bueno, Sasuke seguiré un rato aquí. No te preocupes por mí.-

-Si, no te preocupes yo me voy a mi habitación un rato y regreso. Ya sabes donde esta todo por si acaso, ahorita regreso.- dije levantándome.

Fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama. No sé porque me sentía rara. ¿Acaso Hinata tenía razón en lo que me pasaba? Tsk, no claro que no, el amor no existe y lo voy a seguir diciéndolo hasta que muera. Debe de ser solo por que encontré a alguien diferente que no fuera mi prima. Si es solo eso, Hinata esta alucinando. Me levante para poder bañarme, encendí la regadera y fui rápidamente por unos bóxers y una camiseta. Al entrar en el agua me relaje al instante, se sentía realmente bien sentir el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo, me termine de bañar y me vestí, recordé que mi prima estaba conmigo así que me puse unos pantalones deportivos y salí de mi cuarto. Me dirigí a la sala y vi a Hinata que estaba viendo la televisión. Me acerqué y me senté a lado de ella. Estaba viendo una película bastante interesante y nos quedamos viéndola. Al terminar, me levanté y fui por una manzana, regrese a lado de Hinata y estuvimos en silencio hasta que Hinata se le ocurrió hablar.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con esa chica?-

-No tengo que hacer algo con ella.- dije intentando cortar la conversación.

-¡¿Cómo que no Sasuke?- dijo alterada.- Sasuke ten en cuenta lo que ella te está haciendo, estas siendo como tus padres, los míos, Hanabi, Neji e Itachi.-

-¬¬╬ Sabes lo que estás diciendo ¿Verdad?- dije sarcásticamente.

-Si lo sé. Y hablo enserio.- dijo seria.

-Si eso dices.- dije dando por terminada esa conversación.- ¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa para que duermas?-

-Si por favor primo. Serías muy amable.- dijo sonriendo.

-Vale. Ahorita te traigo algo. Y… deja de decir tonterías Hinata debes de estar alucinando.- dije levantándome para ir por algo de ropa.

-Es lo que tú quieres ver primo. Tu decides lo que pasara en tu vida, escogiendo el camino que será mejor para ti.- dijo riéndose.

Nunca va a cambiar es igual de necia que yo, seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi habitación, tome una camiseta y un pantalón corto. Yo creo que con eso será suficiente para que pueda dormir a gusto. Salí y se las avente a la cara, ella se quito rápidamente la topa que le había lanzado y ella me lanzo un cojín del sillón. Así nos empezamos a reír y más que eso, empezó una guerra de cojines. Tuve cuidado de no darle en la espalda y estuvimos así un rato. Hace mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto, bueno, desde la última vez que jugaba algo tan infantil como eso. Cuando nos cansamos de eso nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a escribir parte de una "historia" que no había concluido, es uno de mis métodos para poder alejarme de este mundo tan ilógico. Aparte era una forma de expresar lo que pasaba en mi vida. Es un tipo de diario, tsk, no se sabe explicar. No era muy interesante pero eso de hablar con los demás no es lo mío. Ni siquiera tenía sentido lo que escribía. Lo deje terminando unos pocos párrafos y me fui a dormir.

Fui despertado por el sonido del timbre, abrí los ojos y consulte la hora. Maldita sea, eran las doce de la tarde, a quien se lo ocurre venir a enchinchar tan temprano, me levante sin siquiera volverme a poner los pantalones deportivos que tenia a lado de la cama. Fui caminando pesadamente maldiciendo en mi cabeza a la persona que me había despertado, estaba demasiado cómodo en mi lecho y me habían venido a molestar. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí mucho al ver a una mata rosada con unos ojos verdes.

-Sa-Sakura.- dije sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Este… etto…Pues…como no fuiste al instituto me preocupe por ti y…- pero una tercera voz apareció.

-Sasuke, ¿Quién es?-

Me volteé a ver a Hinata y me acorde de la situación que estaba. Hinata tampoco ayudada mucho, los pantalones cortos se veían porque eran tapados pro la camiseta que tenia mal acomodada. Me volteé para ver a Sakura para decirle que continuara, pero me sorprendí por lo que estaba viendo en su rostro. Tenía una mirada triste y decepcionada.

-Oh, al parecer interrumpí algo importante. Disculpen.- dijo yéndose corriendo.

Me quede entre sorprendido y confuso, ¿Qué era lo que Sakura quería decirme… y más porque se había puesto así? Me quede viendo el lugar en donde Sakura había estado y no me movía, parecía estar paralizado, afortunadamente Hinata estaba conmigo, así que solo me jalo para que volviera a entrar al departamento y así poder cerrar la puerta. Me jalo hasta que llegamos a la sala y me obligo a sentarme en el sofá. Se sentó a lado de mí e intento hacer que reaccionara. Al no hacerlo pude ver que Hinata se levanto, fue por un vaso de agua y me lo aventó. Así reaccione y mire a Hinata un poco molesto, ella se empezó a reír carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-

-Jajaja y tú dices que yo estoy alucinando jajaja.- dijo todavía riéndose.- Me acabas de demostrar que mi teoría estaba en lo correcto.-

-¿De qué hablas Hinata?-

-Sasuke… cuando Sakura se fue llorando de aquí, te quedaste totalmente paralizado, te pique el estomago, el cachete y te jale la oreja, pero no hicite nada al respecto.-

Carajo… neto había pasado todo eso en tan pocos minutos…esperen… ¿Sakura se fue llorando?, ¿Por qué demonios no me di cuenta de eso? Me quede viendo a Hinata que seguía hablando de no sé qué madres, no le estaba prestando mucha atención, así que decidí interrumpir su letanía.

-Hina.- dije haciendo que parara de hablar.

-¿Qué paso Sasuke?- dijo ya guardando silencio.

-¿Por qué Sakura se fue llorando?-

-Sasuke… se nota a leguas que estas distraído.-

-¬¬. Eso no importa. Dime.-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Sasuke mírate… y mírame. Como estamos vestidos se podrían decir muchas cosas.-

Mire detalladamente a Hinata, la camisa se le caía de un hombro y enserio el pantalón corto no se veía; aparte estaba despeinada. Luego me eche un vistazo rápido a mí, igual estaba despeinada, ¬¬ si como si me lo arreglara tanto ¬¬, también solo estaba con mi camisa y mis bóxers. Yo no le vi nada de malo, si estábamos dormidos.-

-Hina… enserio no tengo idea de que me hablas.-

-¡Sasuke!-dijo alterada.- ¡Sakura pensó que somos pareja y también pensó que pasamos la noche juntos!-

-Pues… si la pasmos "juntos", dormimos en el mismo departamento.- dije como niño que no entendí ni jota y no quiere entender.

Hinata estaba más que desesperada.- ¡Sasuke ella piensa que tuvimos relaciones!-

-¡Qué!- ahora si me caía el veinte.- ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? Es ilógico. Voy a hablar con ella.- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Hey, no puedes salir así, es… vergonzoso.-

-Oh si… tienes razón.- dije corriendo a mi habitación.

Me encerré y luego pensé, ¿Por qué carajos me preocupo por ella? Que ella piense lo que quiera, no pienso dar ninguna explicación a nadie, aunque… es la primera que me trata diferente a las demás. Tsk, estoy empezando a hacer cosas raras, maldita sea por haber escuchado a Hinata. Me acosté de nuevo en mi cama y me puse a dormir, espero que se me olvide todo lo que ha pasado.

Desperté a eso de las cinco de la tarde, se mentía totalmente renovado, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado hubiese sido un mal sueño. Salí y vi que Hinata estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer, me acerque ya que tenía mucha curiosidad.

-¿Hina… qué haces?- dije sentándome en la barra.

-Algo de arroz ya que es lo Único que tienes para comer. Necesitas ir por algo de despensa. Aunque sé que no te gusta.-

-¬¬ Me acompañaras si es que voy.-

-Pues vamos.- dijo apagando la estufa.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué propuse algo así? Bueno, a enfrentar las consecuencias. Fui por algo de dinero y las llaves de la motocicleta. Recordé que debía cambiarme, me puse una camiseta sin mangas y mis pantalones rasgados; un par de deportivos y me acomode un poco el cabello. Salí y le avise a Hinata que también se cambiara; me dio una respuesta afirmativa. Salí para poder sacar la motocicleta de la bodega, a veces es difícil sacarla. Pude sentir como el aire frio tocaba mis brazos, poco a poco mi temperatura se acostumbro al clima y fue justo cuando la pude sacar. Cerré la bodega y me dirigí a la puerta para esperar a Hinata. Encendí un cigarrillo mientras encendía la motocicleta, pero no lo pude disfrutar tanto porque Hinata apareció a lado de mí, nos miramos y ella automáticamente me quito el cigarrillo de las manos y ella empezó a fumar. Fui de nuevo a la bodega ya que había olvidado los casos en ella. Al volver vi que Hinata estaba apoyada en la motocicleta, del lado de la calle, le di uno de los casos pero vi que yo tenía un cordón desatado. Me hinque para amarrármelo y al levantarme vi que Hinata estaba saludando a alguien en el pequeño callejón que hay enfrente de mi edificio, dirigí la mirada hacia donde estaba saludando pero, no vi a nadie.

-Hinata… ¿Qué haces? Vámonos.- dije subiendo a la motocicleta.

-Vamos.-

Se subió y nos fuimos dejando atrás a la persona que Hinata estaba saludando. Llegamos al supermercado y le dije que solo comprara las cosas básicas para que pudiera tener una alimentación "sana." Al entrar muchas mujeres, para no decir que todas, se me quedaron viendo. Y empezaron a murmurar entre ellas.

-Ya viste que chulo esta. Y con ese tatuaje que se le ve súper sexy. Lástima que tenga novia.- decía una.

-Si y lo peor es que hacen bonita pareja.- decía otra.

-No importa si tiene novia o no, yo se lo quitare.- se oyó de alguien más.

¬¬ Es por eso que siempre me niego a venir al supermercado, es muy incomodo sentirme acosado por las miradas de todas las mujeres. Me situé atrás de Hinata como dando a entender que no éramos algo así, pero, al hacer eso, nuevos murmullos aparecieron.

-Ya vieron, la protege poniéndose atrás de ella.- dijo otra.

-Si ^^ que romántico y cariñoso es.- decía una de pelo negro.

Ahh; porque siempre todo lo tienen que ver como un asqueroso acto de "amor"; no lo es así que no entiendo porque no me dejan tranquilo de una vez. Afortunadamente no tardamos mucho en comprar todas las provisiones y según Hinata me servirían para una semana y media. Si, no tendría que volver a repetir esto en un buen tiempo, de todos modos intentare que se hagan dos semanas. Pagamos y volvimos a mi departamento. Al dejar a Hinata en la puerta pude ver que se estaba asomando hacia el callejón. Le preguntaré ya adentro que era lo que estaba buscando. Pero ya me estaba dando bastante frío como para quedarme afuera, así que fui a la bodega y volví a hacer todo el ritual que hago rutinariamente. Al poderla guardar subí por las escaleras de atrás ya que no se me apetecía estar más tiempo afuera.

Al entrar, vi que Hinata estaba de curiosa mirando por la ventana. Me acerque a ella y la asuste soplándole la oreja; tembló un poco a causa de mi broma, pero luego se volteo queriendo buscar venganza haciéndome cosquillas **(INNER: Supongamos que Sasuke es cosquilludo XD ^^.)** Eso hizo que me cabellera al suelo y ella tomara ventaja del combate, sentándose en mi torso y poniendo todo su peso. Le pedí clemencia cuando ya no pude más, me dolía demasiado el estomago como para seguir riéndome. Me senté en el sillón como para relajarme para poder hablar con ella. Me relaje y porfin pude hablar.

-Hinata. ¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando en el callejón?-

-No era un algo, es un quien.- dijo indignada.

-Bueno ¬¬ ¿A quién buscabas?-

-A Sakura por supuesto, si no a quien más.-

-¿Sakura y que es lo que hacía aquí?-

-Pues que más Sasuke. Te estaba observando, esta celosa y con el corazón roto. Al parecer no es igual a todas pero… se enamoro de ti.-

-O.O ¬¬ No, me niego a aceptar eso. No es posible, si solo he hablado con ella dos días, es imposible. Ya te dije que dejes de estar alucinando.-

-¡Que no estoy alucinando! Solo es lo que no te das cuenta. Y sabes que no me voy a pelear contigo. Así que voy a hacer algo de comer y luego me llevas a mi casa. ¿Vale?-

-Vale.- dije ya dejando la conversación concluida.

Hinata se dirigió a la cocina tarareando una canción. En mi caso, yo prendí la televisión y me dedique a buscar algo entretenido que ver, había un documental o programa, no tengo idea de que sea pero era de lo sobrenatural y me pareció bastante interesante. Me acomode en el sillón y me puse a verlo. Era demasiado choro y mucha actuación, pero aun así estaba bastante bueno. Hinata llego con dos cuencos de arroz hervido y un poco de pollo al vapor; realmente exquisito para los ojos y al probarlo también era exquisito para el paladar. Nos quedamos viendo la televisión, afortunadamente era un maratón de ese programa de tres horas y eso era lo mejor que había pasado en mi día.

Al acabar dicho maratón, me dispuse a llevar a mi querida prima a su casa, lo peor es que sabía que mis tíos nos iban a sermonear por no haber avisado que Hinata no iba a llegar a dormir, y más porque se había quedado a dormir en mi departamento. Bueno, no es tan importante, salimos del departamento y como no planeaba volver a sacar la motocicleta, nos fuimos a pie. Ella tenía deportivos, unos pantalones de mezclillas y una chaqueta que la cubrían perfecto, en cambio yo no había agarrado nada para cubrirme del frío y eso había sido mala idea. Aun así ella hacia cosas graciosas o me decía tonterías para que me pudiera reír y pasáramos un rato agradable.

Al llegar a su casa vi que Neji se estaba asomando por la ventana como esperando a que Hinata llegara. Nunca me ha caído bien el imbécil de mi primo, como que parece que quiere algo con Hinata aunque no tengo idea de que, la sobreprotege y demasiado, pero eso le purga que este conmigo, porque sabe que yo la dejo hacer lo que a ella le plazca. En fin al llegar al portón, él salió al instante, pero como siempre nos ha sido fácil cabrearnos con el otro empezamos a discutir.

-Sasuke. ¡¿Qué es lo que hacías con Hinata?-

-Nada que te importe. Lo que hagamos cuando estamos juntos, no es asunto tuyo.- lo reté.

-¡Claro que es asunto mío Uchiha! Lo que le pasa a Hinata también me afecta a mí.- se defendió.

-Entiende que Hinata ya esta mayorcita y puede cuidarse sola. Así que déjala.-

-Yo solo me preocupo por su bienestar. No que tu… que dejas que haga locura y media.-

-No empieces Hyuuga.-

-Pues no me provoques Uchiha.-

-¡Ya basta los dos!- dijo Hinata por primera vez.- Neji gracias por cuidar de mi. Pero… ya no lo hagas; y Sasuke sigue pensando en lo que te dije, ve lo que no quieres ver u acepta los cambios. Bueno, adiós.- dijo ya metiéndose a su casa con Neji siguiéndola.

Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando, como me purga que siempre me estén retando, cuando saben perfectamente que no me van a ganar. Seguí caminando pasando por todas las calles y callejones que había en mi trayecto, pero fui interceptado a la mitad de mi camino por tres sujetos que no pude identificar a causa de la carencia de luz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dije sin mucha importancia.

-Solo un cosa niño bonito.- dijo uno al que no le reconocí la voz.

-Tu dirás, si lo puedo cumplir o no.-

-Aléjate de Sakura y no intentes hacer nada contra ella.-

-¿Es un amenaza?-

-Claro que si niño bonito, nos han llegado rumores de que Sakura se enamoro de ti y eso no lo podemos permitir. Eres la escoria de todo el instituto.-

-Y… ¿Se supone que me debo asustar?- dije ya con un tono de diversión.

Me empecé a reír y pude sentir que el aire se volvía más tenso. Los volteé a ver y no parecían muy felices, pase entre ellos y seguí por mi camino. No puedo creerlo, por eso se supone que Sakura estaba así cuando me fue a "visitar" en la tarde; yo sigo diciendo que es imposible, solo hemos hablado dos días. Es tonto e ilógico, ella, enamorada de mí, eso no era noticia para mi, muchas me habían declarado su "amor" para poder tener una cita conmigo. Llegue a mi edificio y el portero me dijo que había una joven esperándome en mi planta, le agradecí; solo moviendo la cabeza y me subí al elevador. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién puede ser aquella chica. Aparte; ¿Por qué me estaría esperando? ¬¬ Mmm… si es otra fan, la echare sin que me diga nada, al igual haré si es alguien que quiera un asqueroso donativo. Cuando las puestas del elevador se volvieron a abrir, mire con cautela intentando cuidar mi integridad física. Fui caminando como un gato sigiloso y al dar la vuelta en la esquina vi a mi inesperada visita.

-Haruno Sakura.- dije todavía en la esquina.

-Hola Sas-Sasuke.-

-¿Qué haces aquí? No es seguro que una chica salga a estas horas.-

-Sí lo se Sasuke pero… etto… tenía que hablar contigo.-

¿Hablar conmigo? Esto si sería bueno, me acerque quedando a pocos centímetros de ella. Su mirada era decidida y desafiante. La seguí mirando, hasta que me aburrí.

-Y… de que quieres hablar.-

-Aquí en el pasillo no pienso hablar.-

-Entonces entra.- dije abriendo mi departamento.

-Ni loca, con lo que vi hoy no pienso interrumpir.- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Sakura entra y lo digo enserio.-

-No.-

-Sakura entra, o te juro que no hablare contigo de nada.-

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.-

-Vale. Me voy a dormir. Compermiso.-

La hice a un lado con cuidado para poder entrar sin que me molestara, ahora se estaba comportando como todas los demás, si se iba a poner sus moños, halla ella, no le pienso cumplir su caprichito de niña consentida. Iba a cerrar la puerta pero un peso se puso en contra de ella. Volteé y vi que Sakura se estaba recargando en ella, me apoye del otro lado y empezó una batalla de miradas.

-¿Lo pensaste bien?- dije al fin.

-Está bien hablare contigo aquí.-

Le hice un espacio para que entrara y cerró la puerta. La guie en el departamento hasta llegar a la sala. Se sentó y yo me senté enfrente de ella, al parecer esta noche será muy larga. Le ofrecí algo de tomar y fui por dos vasos, uno de agua para ella y para mí un poco de whisky. Nos miramos y empecé a hablar.

-Bueno Sa-ku-ra. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo?-

**Mmm… aquí acaba el capitulo 5 de este fic. ¿De que hablaran Sasuke y Sakura? Espero que les haya gustado, si se que Hinata se ve demasiado rebelde pero es nuevo e interesante. Muchas gracias a:**

**Pame**

**Mitorolas**

**Setsuna17**

**Belrockangel**

**Pamys-Chan**

**Saku saku Uchiha**

**Cris 0408**

**xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**

**por sus RW. Espero poder saber de ustedes también en este capítulo y nos leeremos luego. P.D. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que quieran ver en el fic avísenme. Yo tomo todas las ideas que se les puedan ocurrir. **


	6. Cartas Sobre La Mesa

**Cap. 6 Cartas Sobre La Mesa**

-Bueno Sakura. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- dije viéndola fijamente.

-Pues solo te digo que el director te ha aumentado la sanción por haber faltado el día de hoy.-

-¡Que! Ese imbécil no tiene ningún derecho en aumentármela, me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, casi migraña, por ello falte.- dije levantándome del sillón.

-Pues si no tienes algún justificante para mañana lo hará, aparte, si se supone que tenias migraña… te estaban cuidando muy bien. ¿O me equivoco?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y agachando la cabeza.

-Tú que sabes de mi vida como para juzgarme. Mira por ser una dama te respetare. Pero… no tienes porque meterte en mi vida.- dije caminando en círculos.

-Si lo sé… es tu vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras pero… ¡NO TIENES PORQUE MENTIRME!- dijo alzando la cabeza.

Me dejo ver su cara la cual no supe descifrar. Ella estaba llorando, pero no sabía si era de coraje o tristeza. Se estaba tomando el pantalón como queriendo ocultar su coraje o tristeza. La verdad, nunca he sido bueno descifrando ese tipo de emociones, o lo que sean esas cosas. Le di tiempo para calmarse, mientras fui por un vaso con agua y tomé la botella de whisky. Aunque se supone que sufría de migraña. Me asome solo para saber si ya se había calmado. Ya estaba en un estado neutro así que me volví a sentar en el sillón que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Ya te calmaste.- dije serio.

-No me trates como un animal, y si ya me calme.- dijo tomando el vaso con agua.

-Vale, bueno, a que viniste a mi departamento.- dije ya esperando ya la respuesta.

-Para… para…- empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Para…- le dije haciendo señas para que siguiera.

-Para decirte que no juegues conmigo.- dijo al fin.

-Y quien dice que estoy jugando contigo.- dije sorprendido.

-Sasuke, no estoy tonta y sé que es lo que vi hoy.- dijo levantándose.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que viste?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Vi que estabas con tu novia. Y lo peor es que tuviste el descaro de aventármelo en la cara.-

-¿Novia? Jajaja. Tú crees en esa tontería del amor y los noviazgos. ¿No?- empecé a reírme.

-¿Tonterías? El amor no es ninguna tontería es lo más bello y hermoso del mundo. Así las personas encuentran a su igual.- dijo sentándose a mi lado.-Aparte por qué dices que son tonterías… ¿Acaso no es tu novia?-

-Claro que no.- dije con cara de asco.

-Entonces… ¡No me digas que es una cualquiera!- dijo tapándose la boca.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- grite acorralándola en el sillón.- ¡NI SE TUE OCURRA VOLVER A LLAMARLA UNA CUALQUIERA, SI ES QUE NO LA CONOCES!- dije viéndola furioso.

-Sas-Sas-Sasuke.- dije con miedo.

Me aleje de ella con un coraje que no le podía cargar yo solo. Odio que toda la gente juzgue a los demás sin conocerlos en lo absoluto. Y más si es Hinata. Pueden hablar mal de mí, eso no me importa en lo absoluto, pero de ella sí. Desde pequeños los dos nos hemos cuidado las espaldas. Me aleje hasta llegar al pasillo que deba a las alcobas, cerré el puño y lo estampe contra la pared. Pude escuchar cómo se tronaba un nudillo y parte de un dedo. Por el coraje no lo sentí pero poco a poco pude sentir que el dolor se iba aumentando. Maldije en todas las palabras posibles el maldito dolor. Mire la pared y mínimo me pude llevar la satisfacción de haberla partido. Pude sentir la presencia de Sakura atrás de mí, respire profundamente antes de darme la vuelta. Y ahí estaba ella, parada atrás de mí con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sasuke, déjame ver tu mano.- dijo extendiendo la suya.

-No, estoy bien.- dije recordando la sensación de la otra vez.

-Hablo enserio, creo que te la has roto.-

-Que no. Deja de preocuparte. Estoy bien.-

-Que me la enseñes.- dijo jalándola.

-Joder. Eso duele carajo. No lo vuelvas a hacer.- dije quitando la mano y tapándola con la otra.

-Mejo me voy.- dijo tomando su abrigo.

-No señorita. No puedes salir tu sola por estos lugares a esta hora. Te acompaño mínimo a la parada del autobús.- dije ya pudiendo mover mas mi mano.

-No necesito de tu compasión Uchiha. Puedo cuidarme sola. No me acompañes.- dijo ya abriendo la puerta.

-Está bien. Vete. Te lo advertí.- dije tomando el teléfono.

-¿A quién le marcas?- dijo todavía en el umbral.

-¡¿Importa! No que no te siguiera. Entonces… no te preocupes por lo que haga.-

Y así Sakura se fue sé mi casa, maldita sea, enserio me dolía la mano, le marque a nuestro médico de cabecera, para ver si podía ir a verla para que checara mi mano. Desgraciadamente no se encontraba en su oficina, colgué de nuevo y le marque a su celular, eso era lo bueno de que fuera amiga de la familia.

-¿Bueno?- contesto una mujer mayor.

-Tsunade, buenas noches. ¿Molesto?- dio en tono neutro.

-No Sasuke, estaba checando unos historiales médicos aquí en mi casa. ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo un poco preocupada.

-Nada de gravedad, es solo que necesito que me revises la mano. Parece que me la he roto.-

-Claro voy para allá. No te muevas y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco con ella.-

-Está bien. Gracias. Adiós- dije colgando.

Yo seguía con un humor que no podía quitarme, y todo por la estúpida conversación que tuve con Sakura. Ahora que lo pienso… no debí dejarla ir sola… tsk, para que me preocupo por ella. Fue todo culpa suya, me senté en el sofá y volví a tomar un poco de whiskey. Estaba realmente molesto, me seguía viendo la mano, al parecer me rompí un nudillo y dos dedos, afortunadamente soy diestro y la mano al que me rompí es la izquierda; si no, estaría en serios problemas. Después de una hora más o menos, escuche que tocaban la puerta, me levanté y abrí la puerta. Afortunadamente era Tsunade, que venía con todo un botequín medico, la deje pasar y la guie a la mesa de la cocina.

-A ver Sasuke, muéstrame tu mano.-

Acerque mi mano y ella la tomo con cuidado. Sentí una pequeña punción en el dedo medio principalmente y también en el índice. Los estuve examinando por un buen rato, esos dos dedos, vi su rostro y parecía que no le gustaba lo que veía. Volvió a dejar mi mano en la meza y empezó a buscar algunas cosas en el botiquín. Solamente saco dos férulas para los dedos.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a tu mano?- dijo en un tono de regaño.

-…- solamente volteé hacia otro lado, eso es lo que me desagrada de Tsunade, a veces se parece a mi madre.

-Sasuke.- dijo alzando una ceja. -Dímelo.-

-Tsk, un arranque de ira.- dije nada más.

-Bueno, pues, tendrás que usar las férulas pro un muy buen tiempo hasta que los huesos se vuelvan a acomodar, afortunadamente no fue una fractura completa. Así que ten cuidado al sacar tu motocicleta.- dijo poniéndome las férulas.

-Vale.- dije viendo mi mano.

-Bueno por ahora eso es todo, o por cierto, deja de tomar whiskey, o te pondrás peor.- dijo levantándose. **(INNER: Si Tsunade prohibiendo tomar alcohol súper loco jaja XD)- **A por cierto, re dejo una receta médica parra que vayas a la farmacia y compres unos des inflamatorios, te harán falta por los músculos. Y controla esa ira por favor.-

-Claro Tsunade es solo que me exalte esta vez, sabes que ya no soy tan agresivo.- dije bromeando.-

-Bueno, ya está todo listo, así que me retiro.-

La acompañe a la salida, me recomendó ir mañana temprano a la farmacia para comprarme las cochinas medicinas. Le agradecí de nuevo el que viniera a mi departamento a esas horas solamente por una pequeña fractura. Le abrí la puerta y ella salió. Me quede un rato en el marco de la puerta y espere a que se subiera al elevador. Después de eso cerré la puerta. Me empezaba a dar mucho remordimiento el haber dejado a Sakura irse sola, no l ose, además ya es demasiado tarde, no la alcanzare aparte, ni idea de que camino habría tomado. Bueno da igual, mejor, es demasiada presión y decidí irme a dormir.

Me desperté bastante temprano, así que decidí meterme a bañar, tenía que ir a la universidad para aclarar las cosas con el director. Se me había olvidado que tenía las férulas y me golpee la mano con la mesa de noche. Me calle ya que el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Encendí la regadera y salí por un poco de ropa, tome unos pantalones vaqueros un poco gastados, una polo gris y unos bóxers. Volví al baño y me encerré, me preguntaba si me quitaba o no las férulas, si quería quitarme esas cochinadas, pero, si no me las quitaba, tendría que checar de no mojarme la mano. Bueno decidí quitármelas, total, simplemente será por unos cuantos minutos.

Termine de bañarme y me seque primero las manos para ponerme las férulas y después seguí con lo demás. Salí del baño ya listo para volver al infierno de la universidad. Tomé una de las frutas que tenía en la mesa de la cocina y salí para poder ir a la bodega. En verdad no quería sacar la motocicleta, pero el imaginar que debía caminar hasta la universidad me daba mucha flojera. Se estaba haciendo notar que el otoño se estaba aproximando, en realidad faltaba muy poco. Salí y me pego el aire helado; tuve que caminar bastante rápido para evitar el mayor tiempo posible el aire. Llegué a la parte de atrás del edificio y abrí la bodega, pero antes de empezar a sacar mi transporte, alguien me sorprendió hablando.

-Sasuke.-dijo aquella persona.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- dije dándome la vuelta.- Es muy temprano como para que andes por estos rumbos.-

-Lo sé, es solo que… quería saber cómo estabas. Y… también si necesitabas algo en lo que te pueda ayudar.-

-Estoy bien, gracias pro preocuparte. Y…- no sabía si pedirle aquel favor.- ¿Te molestaría que me ayudaras a sacar mi motocicleta?-

-Para nada, debo ayudarte ya que fui yo la que provoco que te lastimaras.-

Me metí en la bodega y le dije a Sakura lo que tenía que hacer estando del otro lado para sacar el vehículo, tardamos un poco más de lo que normalmente me tardo en sacarla, pero, después de tanto batallar se logro nuestro cometido. Respire aliviado ya que no tendría que caminar hasta la universidad. Me salí de la bodega sosteniendo los dos cascos que tenía, le di uno a Sakura mientras me acercaba a mi motocicleta. Sakura se acerco a mí con cara de intriga, me le quede viendo mientras encendía la motocicleta.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije ya encendiéndola.

-¿Para qué me diste el casco?- dijo alzando dicho objeto.

-Bueno, viendo el cielo puedo apostar a que ya vamos demasiado tarde a la universidad. Así que solo pienso en darte un aventón.- dije sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Hablas enserio?- dijo viéndome incrédula.

-Emmm… supongo.- dijo tomando mi mochila.- Vamos súbete.-

-¿Es segura? Es decir… ¿Puedes conducir con la mano como la tienes?-

-Si no es tan difícil.- dije viéndola divertido.- Sería la primera vez que te subes a una. ¿No es cierto?-

-La verdad… si.- dijo apenada.

-Jajaja no te preocupes es normal tener nervios la primera vez que te subes a una, pero, enserio no te preocupes; yo te cuido.-

Me subí a la motocicleta y espere a que Sakura se subiera, al parecer seguía dudando sobre si subirse o no. A unos pocos segundos de desesperarme, sentí como me abrazaban por la cintura, me sentí realmente bien cuando lo hizo. Empecé a acelerar un poco y sentí que Sakura apretaba más el abrazo. Me empecé a reír internamente, enserio estaba nerviosa, sentí como el sudor de sus manos se pasaba a mi camisa. Recorrimos las calles rápidamente para poder llegar a la universidad, lastimosamente todos los tarados de la universidad también estaban llegando. Seguí avanzando hasta que pude llegar al estacionamiento; no me sorprendí que todos ellos nos voltearan a ver intrigados por saber quién era mi acompañante. Encontré un lugar para poder estacionarme y la apague sin decir nada.

-¿Qué te pareció?´- dije quitándome el casco.

-Pues, todavía estoy asustada pero… fue bastante interesante.- dijo intentando bajarse, más no lo lograba.

-Jajaja, espérate ahorita te ayudo.- dije bajándome rápido.

Deje a un lado el casco y en un acto de caballerosidad le ayude a bajarse, sé que no es normal que actué de esa manera, pero aun así lo hice. Literalmente la cargue pero sin saber que la pierna de su pantalón se había atorado en un cable de la motocicleta que no había arreglado. Por consecuencia, Sakura perdió el equilibrio poniendo todo su peso en la pierna que no estaba atorada, aun así eso hizo que los dos calleáramos al pavimento. Al ser más alto que ella, el mayor daño lo sufrí yo al ser él que se estrello en el pavimento más tener el peso de Sakura extra. Todas las personas que estaban cerca, se acercaron mas para saber qué era lo que había pasado, todas las mujeres se murmuraban entre sí para intentar averiguar quién era mi acompañante. Abrí los ojos y vi que Sakura estaba todavía con el casco. Me acomode como pude sobre el pavimento.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte.

-Sí, lo siento, te estás lastimando demasiado por mi culpa.-

-No hay cuidado, he sufrido peores cosas.- dije sarcástico.

-Sí, oye… ¿Me ayudas a quitarme el casco? Necesito ver para desatorar mi pantalón.- dijo apuntando a su cabeza.

-Claro. A ver, permíteme.-

Puse mi peso en la espalda para poder usar las manos para poder desabrocharle el casco, metí los dedos en la parte de abajo del casco para poder quitárselo, pero sin lastimarla, me costó bastante trabajo ya que se le había atorado un poco. Cuando ya iba a la mitad, ella decidió quitárselo ella misma, su cabello largo empezó a zafarse del casco. Cuando se pudo quitar por completo el casco, pude apreciar que tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Luego recordé que no estábamos solos, los murmullos se volvieron a hacer presentes, pero, ahora con más intensidad. Sakura rápidamente se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver donde se había atorado su pantalón así yo pude levantarme y quitarme el polvo de la ropa. Sakura porfin pudo quitar el cable de su pantalón y se levanto. Poco a poco la multitud de personas que había se iba dispersando, muchos parecían estar molestos por encontrarnos juntos.

-Bueno… iré a hablar con el imbécil del director. Adiós.- dije alejándome rápido del estacionamiento.

Camine rápidamente al edificio en donde estaban las oficinas y busque la puerta de la oficina del director. Al encontrarla, apoye la oreja en la puerta para saber si estaba acompañado o no. Al no oír ruido alguno, simplemente abrí la puerta y me encontré con el director que estaba leyendo unos cuantos expedientes escolares. Al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta de su oficina levanto la vista y, como era de esperarse no le agrado para nada el verme en su oficina sin haber tenido su autorización. Me acerque a su escritorio y al llegar este se levanto.

-Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- dijo un poco molesto.

-Vengo a hablar con usted.- dije retándolo.

-¿De qué?-dijo respondiendo a mi reto.

-Me he enterado de que me ha subido la sanción, quiero saber el por qué de esa infamia.-

-Falto un día y por ende la sanción le fue aumentada, necesito un justificante para saber el porqué de su falta.-

-¬¬ Tome, si eso le sirve.- dije sacando la fotocopia de la receta que me dio Tsunade.- Me largo.- dije dándome la vuelta.

-Uchiha Sasuke, ya le he dicho que tenga respeto por sus autoridades.-dijo alzando la voz.

-Ya te dije que lo hare cuando razonen lo que hacen con su vida.- dije volteando a verlo.- No me rete que saldrá perdiendo.- dije ya saliendo de su oficina.

Salí para no seguir peleándome con ese imbécil que se hace llamar el director. Tal vez esto cause que mis padres me visiten antes de tiempo, pero ese no será tanto problema, lo sé manejar a la perfección. Seguí caminando y los murmullos empezaron a hacer acto de presencia. No les preste atención y seguí con mi camino. Desafortunadamente alguien se interpuso en mi camino al abrazarme por la espalda. Para variar me empecé a poner de malas. Me tuve que detener por que el andar arrastrando a esa rubia por donde fuera sería realmente fastidioso.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dije cuando me detuve.

-Pues solo saludaba a mi futuro novio. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?- dijo Ino con una voz "melosa" según ella.

-Pues porque no mejor lo buscas y me dejas tranquilo.-

-Jajaja Sasuke que gracioso. Mi futuro novio eres tu.- dijo apretando mas el abrazo.

-¿Y desde cuando estoy denominado con eso?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Desde que te vi supe que serías mío.-

-Lo siento pero no. Aparte… eso del amor no existe, así que no me digas esas cosas.-

-Porque dices eso… el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo.- dijo ofendida y soltándome.

-Ese sentimiento no existe, es solo una ilusión de la sociedad para no aceptar lo que en verdad somos; unos solitarios que nuestra única compañía es la soledad. Compermiso.- dije yéndome.

Realmente Ino está loca, pensar en que yo veré a alguien de esa manera, que va, por nada del mundo. Seguí caminando para poder llegar a mi salón, no tengo la mínima idea de que materia me irían a dar. Me engente aun estando solo, ¬¬; realmente me sentía demasiado frustrado por culpa de Ino, juro que si vuelve a hacer lo mismo, me daré un tiro. Es demasiado empalagosa y cursi. No me tarde mucho en llegar al salón, al parecer tenía clase de dibujo con un profesor que parecía mujer, en serio, sin ofender, traía el cabello marrado en una coleta alta y aun así le llegaba a más de media espada. Aun así no parecía que era del otro bando, entre al salón y me senté como a la mitad del aula. El profesor no paraba de hablar del arte y amenazarnos con que no jugáramos con el arte.

-¿Alguna otra duda?- dijo terminando su explicación.

-No Deidara-sensei.- dijeron los alumnos.

-Bueno, por ahora, solamente saquen un cuaderno y pónganse a dibujar lo primero que se les ocurra, quiero ver como manejan el lápiz y las proporciones de las cosas. Empiecen.-

Sacamos un cuaderno, en mi caso, fue el primero que saque, ni idea de que materia era. Tome un lápiz y empecé a dibujar, tenía una idea de un modelo de una motocicleta. De vez en cuando se me ocurre inventar un nuevo modelo de motocicleta teniendo en cuenta el modelo de la mía. Le puedo hacer varias modificaciones o cambiarla por completo, en fin, no se me hacía muy difícil eso era entretenido además, el profesor rubio se paseaba por todo el salón, estaba viendo un poco como cada uno creaba algo a su imaginación, mientras se paseaba se podía escuchar un poco como empezaba a frustrarse. Levante la vista para poder estirar mi cuello, ya que para hacer los detalles finos me pego mucho al papel y por consecuencia el cuello me empezó a doler. Desafortunadamente cuando lo hice el profesor iba pasando cerca de mi escritorio. Se quedo un rato ahí, menseando, si para varear, un maestro se quedaba menseando por algo de su materia.

-¡Esto es lo mejor que he visto hasta ahora!- dije alegre.- Es lo que espero de todos ustedes este semestre.-

-¬¬ emmm gracias.- dije frustrado.

-Permíteme tu cuaderno sí, quiero que todos observen como es lo que espero de ustedes.-

-Como guste.- dije sin tomarle importancia.

Tomo el cuaderno y lo fue pasando por toda el aula, ahora que me acuerdo, no lo había terminado el modelo, bueno no es tan importante lo terminare al rato. Al parecer a muchos les gustaba, se podía oír como admiraban el dibujo y lo alagaban un poco. Empecé a jugar con mi lápiz mientras me regresaban mi cuaderno. No tardo mucho en regresar a mí, lo tome y termine de dibujarlo. En si no era uno de mis mejores dibujos, pero, aun así era bastante bueno. Cerré el cuaderno y me apoye en mis brazos para no mostrar tanto mi fastidio. El profesor siguió hablando pero ahora no puse mucha atención, no me importaba, estaba bastante engentado. Afortunadamente la clase no tardó mucho en acabar, salimos y de nuevo volví a escabullirme para alejarme de todos. Pero alguien se interpuso en mi camino haciendo que chocara con esta persona y pude escuchar cómo caía al suelo.

-Lo siento.- dijo una mujer.

-No hay problema. ¿Estás bien?- dije sobándome el pecho.

La mire detalladamente; era una chica pelirroja, en verdad el corte no le quedaba para nada, traía unas gafas que se le habían movido a causa de la caída, le extendí la mano para que pudiera levantarse, pero, solamente se paro con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Estás bien?- volví a decir.

-S-s-sí.- dijo sin voltearme a ver.

-A ver, déjame verte, quiero ver si enserio estas bien.- dije levantándole la cara.

No era una mujer muy atractiva que digamos pero tenía una mirada tierna y sincera. Pues al parecer si se lastimo con el armazón de los lentes, ya que le hicieron presión por el golpe, también la mejilla estaba roja ha de haber sido por el golpe. La observe un rato y en verdad solo era el golpe, nada de qué preocuparse. Me sorprendí al ver que desviaba la mirada e intentaba parecer indiferente.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- dije amablemente.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Karin.- dijo nerviosa.- Disculpa debo irme.- dijo alejándose.

Que mujer más extraña, bueno, iba a continuar mi camino y de nuevo me tope con alguien.

-Sasuke.- dijeron.- Necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- dije volteándola a ver.

-Necesito que me ayudes en unas cosas. ¿Puedes?-

-Emm… si.- dije volteando a ver por donde Karin se había ido.

-Sasuke apúrate.- dijo Sakura ya lejos.

-No me apures ya voy.- dije caminando.

Me llevo de nuevo al gimnasio para no sé que se le ocurría, entramos y vi que todos los del maldito comité estudiantil estaban arreglando unas partes para la fiesta de bienvenida de la universidad. Vi al imbécil de Naruto que se estaba peleándose con unas cosas que había en una caja. Seguí a Sakura hasta el fondo del gimnasio en donde se estaba armando un escenario. Llegamos y Sakura me presento a los que estaban ahí eran Temari, Kiba, Tenten y Shino, los salude y me volteé a ver a Sakura para ver qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

-A ver… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- dije seco.

-Necesito que les ayudes por favor a montar el escenario, no tardas más de diez minutos. Por favor.-

-Está bien ¬¬ aunque es molesto.- dije fastidiado.

-Lo se Sasuke pero sería de gran ayuda.- dijo sonriendo.

-Si no te preocupes.-

-Gracias Sasuke.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Me quede como un imbécil por un rato, me saco de onda ese acto. Me moví y me quede para ayudar a esos sujetos con el escenario, afortunadamente ellos solo me decían que era lo que tenía que hacer. Sakura tenía razón no tardamos más de diez minutos, al acabar me acorde de que debía de regresar a las clases; me empecé a ir pero, pude escuchar como alguien corría hacia donde yo estaba. De repente sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije ya sin moverme.

-Nada, solo quiero saber qué es lo que vas a hacer.- dijo alguien con su maldito tono meloso de siempre.

-Ino…déjame. Enserio no estoy de humor.-

-Sasuke… dame una oportunidad, te juro que seré la mejor novia que has tenido.- dijo abrazándome mas fuerte.

- Cerda… ya te dije que lo dejes tranquilo.- se escucho detrás de nosotros.

-Frentuda déjalo él es mío.- dijo Ino haciéndonos dar la vuelta para quedar enfrente de Sakura.

-Como digas. ¿Sasuke que pasa?- dijo Sakura seria.

-Nada. Ya acabe de hacer lo que me pediste y debo de ir a clases.-

-Para nada Sasuke, tienes permiso para faltar ya que la bienvenida es mañana.-

-Está bien.-

-Ino, por favor sigue ayudando a Nauro con las mesas.- dije viéndola directamente.

-Si frentuda voy.- dijo Ino alejándose rápidamente.

-Sasuke sigue ayudando. ¿Quieres?-

-¿Perdóname? Al parecer no escuche lo que me dijiste.- dije alzando una ceja.

-Que sigas ayudando.- repitió alzando un poco la voz.

-A mi nadie, me habla así, así que más respeto Haruno.-

-Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana.-

-Lo siento pero en eso estas muy equivocada. Me voy.-

Salí disparado del gimnasio, que era lo que le pasaba a esa mujer, como se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera. Poco a poco me iba calmando, pero, sinceramente me estaba constando trabajo. De por sí sabía que no podía usar mucho la mano y quería que trabajara. Enserio no tiene sentido de las circunstancias. Escuche como alguien me seguía, pero aun así seguí caminando sin detener mi paso. Doble en una esquina y me apresure para emboscar a la persona que me estaba siguiendo. Me oculte en la habitación que estaba abierta, no sé por qué carajos la habían dejado así. Espere a que se acercara y cuando vi que una persona estaba pasando por ahí la tome del brazo y la jale hacia el interior de la habitación. Al juzgar por el tamaño del brazo, supuse que era una mujer.

-¡Suéltame!- decía totalmente aterrorizada.

-¿Qué? Me sigues y ahora que me alcanzaste piensas huir.-

-Sasuke suéltame.- seguía insistiendo jalando su brazo.

-Por supuesto que no Sa-ku-ra.- dije acorralándola entre la pared y mi cuerpo.- Dime que es lo que me vienes a decir.-

-A… yo… yo… que… quería decirte que.- estaba realmente nerviosa.- Pue… puedes volver al gimnasio.- dijo rápidamente.

-Emmm no.- dije alejándome un poco.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo volviendo a su compostura.

-No cumplo los caprichos de niñas mimadas como tú.-

-Oye respétame.- dijo indignada.

-Te he respetado desde que te conocí. Pero, no permito que me intenten ordenar como se me dé la gana.-

-Y ya te dije que no te lo voy a permitir que me hables así.- dije de nuevo acorralándola.- A ver ya dime. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que este a lado de ti?-

-No tengo empeño en que estés a mi lado.- dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo de que no? A ver, fuiste por mi cuando empecé el maldito castigo, fuiste a mi departamento tres veces en dos días y hoy me pides que me quede en el gimnasio.-

-Etto… yo…- dijo sumamente nerviosa.- Aléjate si.- dijo intentándome empujar.

-Solamente dime porque tanto empeño y te dejo tranquila.-

-¡Que no tengo empeño ya lárgate!-

-Ya te dije que no me trates como un animal. De todos modos ya me voy.- dije saliendo del aula.

Fui rápidamente a mi salón, tome la mochila, luego salí y me fui al estacionamiento y busque mi motocicleta. Tenía que largarme de ahí en ese instante. La encendí y empecé a alejarme de la universidad, además tenía hambre así que me dirigí al restaurante de Kakashi. Mínimo me podría dar algo decente de comer, en la cafetería de la escuela sirven pura porquería. Me acercaba al centro poco a poco y pro hacer eso me empecé a calmar un poco. Llegue al restaurante de Kakashi y me estacione cerca de la puerta. Entre y fui directamente a su oficina, tenía que hablar con él, mínimo para poder descargar mi ira con alguien. Toque la puerta de su oficina y escuche un "adelante" y abrí la puerta.

-¡Sasuke! que sorpresa que estés aquí. Pasa.- dijo Kakashi desde su escritorio.

-Hmp. ¿Cómo estás?-dije entrando a la oficina.

-Muy bien gracias. ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita?- dijo sonriendo bajo su cubre bocas.

-Nada en especial, es solo que me salí de la universidad y me dio hambre.- dije sentándome en una silla.

-Oh así que solo vienes por algo de comer.-

-Efectivamente.- dije sin mucha importancia.

-Vale, bueno acompáñame a la cocina para ver que se te apetece comer.- dijo levantándose de su silla.

Lo imite y salimos de la oficina y fuimos directamente a la cocina. Afortunadamente lo bueno del restaurante de Kakashi es que es uno cinco estrellas, es decir, iba a comer demasiado bien. Llegamos a la cocina y a él le dio pavor entrar. Rodeé los ojos y abrí la puerta de la cocina sin importarme si alguien iba a salir por el otro lado. Ya entendí el porqué del pavor de Kakashi por entrar ahí, toda la maldita cocina estaba llena de mujeres. Voltearon a ver para saber quien había entrado. Al vernos a Kakashi y a mí; pegaron un grito que de seguro dejo sorda a media cuadra, unas cuantas se fueron con Kakashi y otras fueron a donde yo estaba. Eran realmente molestas esas mujeres, se les notaba que se les formaban corazones en los ojos. Rodeé los ojos y Kakashi empezó a hablar.

-Señoritas, necesito que preparen algo de comer.-

-¿Qué es lo que se le apetece, señor Kakashi?- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué se te apetece Sasuke?- dijo viéndome.

-Me da igual, si se pudiera unos onigiris.- dije intentando cuidar mi integridad física.

-Vale, hagan bastantes onigiris por favor, que almorzaremos en unos momentos. Gracias.- dijo Kakashi empujándome hacia la salida.

Salimos y volvimos a su oficina, me acosté en el sillón que tenía en esta y me quede mirando al techo mientras esperaba. Mientras tanto Kakashi siguió haciendo cuentas y no sé qué otras cosas que debía hacer. Me quedé dormido un tiempo ya que había olvidado mi reproductor en la mochila que estaba afuera. Su sillón era realmente cómodo. Al despertarme me senté y vi que Kakashi seguía viendo papeles y en la computadora. De repente se asomo una de las chicas asomo su cabeza dentro de la oficina. Carraspe para que Kakashi viera hacia la puerta, afortunadamente paso lo que quería. Kakashi le pregunto lo que se le ofrecía y ella dijo que ya tenían el almuerzo listo, después de eso se fue. De nuevo acomodo todas sus cosas y los dos salimos hacia el restaurante, ya que habían puesto una mesa para que pudiéramos comer.

-Y dime Sasuke. ¿Cómo va la universidad?- dijo cuando nos sentamos.

-Bastante bien gracias.- dije tomando un onigiri.

Cada vez que Kakashi intentaba hacerme alguna pregunta o para poder iniciar una conversación lo cortaba en seguida, no hablo mucho con él solamente cuando es necesario. Terminamos de comer y solamente le dije que debía irme. Salí y al estar junto a la motocicleta vi que tenía un papel adhesivo pegado en el manubrio. "_que chistosito me saliste, voy en la tarde a hablar contigo sobre lo que paso hoy. No puedes hacer eso cuando se te da la gana. Atentamente Sakura."_ Esa mujer necesita alguien que la controla, pues al parecer ya estaba empezando su turno en el restaurante. Será bastante interesante hablar ahora si. Encendí la motocicleta t me fui. Quería ir am i departamento y poder descansar un momento de todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy. Tome el camino más corto que quedaba a 5 minutos de ahí, pero, para variar estaba infestado de tráfico. Llegue a mi edificio y decidí mover mi motocicleta a un lugar donde la pudiera usar sin moverla demasiado. Subi a mi departamento, me volvi a tirar en el sofá y me puse a ver la televisión un rato ya que fui molestado por el timbre de la puerta. Me levante con una pesadez extrema, literalmente arrastrando los pies. Y al abrirla me lleve una sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- dije bastante molesto.

**Aquí está el capítulo seis. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Quién será la persona que llego al departamento de Sasuke? Gracias por los RW de Pame, setsuna 17, cris0408 en este capi. Intentare subir el próximo capítulo más rápido, pero he estado ocupada con la escuela y tareas. Espero que dejen un RW para saber que opinan del fic y que es lo que quien que ponga en el. Aun así gracias a todos los que han leído y nos leeremos pronto si se puede. SAYO! **


	7. Intruso En Mi Casa

**Cap. 7 Intruso en mi Casa**

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-

-Pues como que ¿Qué? Hoy es jueves hermanito.-

-A sí, es cierto ¬¬ pasa.- dije haciéndome a un lado.- Te dije que me avisaras cuando llegaras a Tokio.-

-Pensé que estabas en la universidad, marque para allá pero me dijeron que te habías ido.- dijo entrando.

-Hmp, ¬¬ ya da igual.- dije cerrando la puerta.

Fue un momento incomodo, así que decidí irme a mi habitación para dormirme un rato. Pero ni siquiera pude tener un segundo de tranquilidad. Itachi estaba peor que un niño pequeño, abría y cerraba todas las puertas y hacia un escándalo tremendo. De repente se le ocurrió abrir la puerta de mi habitación.-

-¿¡Qué quieres!-

-Sasuke hace años que no hablamos, solo quiero hablar contigo.-

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-No lo sé, pues depende del tema que se trate.-

-¬¬ Vamos a la sala.- dije poniéndome de pie.

Salí de mi habitación y los dos nos dirigimos a la sala. Muy a mi pesar, le pregunte que si quería algo de tomar, afortunadamente se le antojaba tomar whiskey en ese momento. Me pareció estupenda la idea de tomar alcohol. Saque las dos botellas que tenía en casa, pero, recordé que no podía tomar alcohol pro las pastillas que me receto Tsunade. Bueno será para la otra, guarde una botella y serré el pequeño armario para ir por un vaso de agua mínimo. Regrese a la sala y le pase la botella y el vaso.

-Gracias. Y ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- dijo Itachi.

-Lo sabes, lo de siempre. Hago lo que hago porque quiero.- dije sentándome.

-Hmp… ¬¬y la universidad ¿Qué tal?-

-Aburrida. Y como siempre, mujeres hostigando, problemas, peleas con el director, aparte de que no tengo interés.-

-Jaja, típico de ti hermanito. Todo lo vez negativo, se un poco más positivo, te hará bien. Es más… consíguete una novia.-

-Estas bromeando. ¿Cierto?- dije más serio de lo normal.

-No, te haría mucho bien querer a alguien aparte de Hinata.-

-Ni loco dejaría que ese sentimiento me domine, aparte, todas parecen ser iguales. Me persiguen y después de unos meses ya tienen a otro y de todos modos me persiguen, como te dije: todas son iguales.-

-…Ay Sasuke…- dijo meneando al cabeza.- Debes de dejar sé pensar así. No te hace mucho bien e intenta buscar a alguien que valga la pena y EN VERDAD te quiera. Debe de haber alguien que valga la pena aunque sea para ti.-

-Como si quisiera tener a alguien a mi lado, sabes que no sé ni porque carajos estoy en este mundo. Y me pides que encuentre a alguien.-

-Sí, no sería tan difícil, vamos no me dirás que no ha habido una chava que te ha llamado la atención.-

-…-

Itachi sonrió de oreja a oreja la verse como el vencedor de la conversación. Si me había fijado en alguien, pero solo había sido porque era un poco diferente a las demás. Sí, digo "era" porque al parecer solo parecía una persona diferente pero ya he llegado a ver que es solo una princesa consentida.

-¿Quién es?- dijo sacándome de ese pensamiento.

-De quien ha…- pero fui interrumpido.- Discúlpame.-

Me levante del sillón y aunque, increíble que parezca le agradecí a la persona que estaba tocando a mi puerta. Le abrí como normalmente abro y me lleve una agradable sorpresa.

-Hola primito. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Hinata regalándome una sonrisa.

-Emm ¬¬ bien. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-

-Ya lo sabes… pues… me escape de mi casa por un rato.-

-Genial.- dije sonriendo.- Vamos pasa. Necesito tu ayuda en este instante.- dije haciéndola pasar.

-Oh. ¿Enserio? Y en que es lo que…- dijo entrando a la sala.

-¿Hinata? ¿Cómo estás primita? Hace años que no te veía.- dijo Itachi saludándola con gran entusiasmo.

-Que onda Itachi.- dijo todavía sorprendida.

-¿Hina quieres tomar algo?-

-Sí, pero yo voy por el, no te preocupes.-

Volví a sentarme en el sillón que estaba enfrente de Itachi y los dos nos quedamos en silencio, eso resulto bastante incomodo pero a la vez me alegre de que dejara de hacer preguntas sin sentido. En cuestión de minutos regreso Hinata con su vaso de agua y una manzana. Me reí internamente al verla. Me hice a un lado para que Hinata se sentara a mi lado. Los tres nos quedamos en un silencio profundo, hasta que de nuevo, al idiota de Itachi se le ocurrió hablar.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí Hinata?- dijo sirviéndose otro vaso.

-Vine a saludar a Sasuke ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Tranquila… es solo curiosidad.-

-Como digas ¬¬.-

-Mis padres tienen razón. Son idénticos en todo.-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- dije alzando la ceja.

-Nada… solo es gracioso.-

-Suave… ¿Bueno… cuanto tiempo te quedaras aquí?-

-Ni idea… me están ofreciendo varios trabajos aquí en Tokio, así que veré que tipo de trabajo es y saber si lo acepto o no. Y de ahí depende si luego busco o no un departamento.-

-Aproximadamente. ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo seria eso?- dije ya molesto.

-Como un mes.-

-¿No es mucho tiempo? Digo ¿Cuánto tiempo te puedes tardar en saber si escoger uno de los tantos trabajos?- dijo Hinata, ya que sabía que yo iba a estallar.

-Creo que si.- dijo empezamos a meditar un poco.- La verdad ni tanto porque, si me quiero venir a Tokio, estoy harto de vivir en Kioto.-

-¿Se puede saber el por qué?- dije de nuevo alzando la ceja.

-La vida no es lo que esperaba… es muy aburrida la verdad.-

-Lastima.- dije con sarcasmo.

Me empezó a dar muchísima hambre, tanto que mi estomago empezó a hacer demasiado ruido.

-Hina… ¿Me ayudar a hacer algo de comer?-

-Claro pero… ¿Por qué quieres qué te ayude?- dijo curiosa.

-Es que… no puedo usar mucho la mano izquierda.-

Hinata e Itachi voltearon a ver mi mano y vieron sorprendidos las férulas que tenía en ella. Hinata solo se me quedo viento con el mensaje de "ahora mismo me cuentas que te paso" y se fue directamente a la cocina. Me di la vuelta y seguí a mi prima a la cocina. Al entrar vi a Hinata que estaba buscando algo en la alacena y ya había sacado varios vegetales, me acerque a la barra, tome un tomate y me lo empecé a comer; enserio moría de hambre. Hinata salió con varias pastas en la mano. Se acerco a la estufa y saco una olla bastante grande; le puso agua y empezó a poner todas las pastas en ella. Al parecer tenía ganas de comida italiana, bueno cada quien. Se me acerco y solamente alzo la mano para que le diera el pedazo de tomate que me quedaba. La vi como diciéndome que se lo diera, le sonreí y me metí el pequeño pedazo que me quedaba a la boca.

-Sasuke necesitaba ese tomate para la salsa.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Hina… solo es un tomate… relájate, hay mas en el ultimo cajón del refrigerador.-

-Está bien ¬¬… oye me puedes sacar tu licuadora. ¿Por favor?-

-Está bien.- dijo.

Me fui acercando a uno de los estantes que había en una de las paredes y tome con cuidado la cochina licuadora. Ahora que lo pienso… jamás la había usado, quien sabe. Tome la base con la mano izquierda y lo que faltaba con la mano derecha. Me costó un poco colocarla en la mesa pero, porfin lo logre. Hinata seguía buscando un mugroso pero delicioso tomate en el refrigerador, me le quede viendo raro, mientras intentaba no reírme.

-Hina… ¿Qué haces?- dije a lado de ella.

-Busco un tomate que me guste, ya que te comiste el que iba a usar ¬¬.- dijo un poco enojada.

-Lo siento, lo vi y no pude resistirme a comerlo.- dije riéndome.

-No es gracioso. Ahora no encuentro uno que me guste.- dijo viendo fijamente dos tomates.

-Toma el que tienes a tu izquierda ese se ve mejor que los demás.- dije viendo sobre su hombro.

-Tienes razón.- dijo ya tomando el tomate.

Se fue de nuevo a la estufa para checar que la pasta estuviera lista. Vio que le faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que estuviera lista, así que empezó a picar varias especias, verduras, etc.; para ponerlos en la licuadora y poder hacer una salsa bastante apetitosa a mi parecer. Hinata estaba muy al pendiente en lo que estaba haciendo, así que solo me senté en un banquillo mientras me volvía a comer un tomate que había sacado unos minutos antes.

-Y Sasuke… ¿Se puede saber que fue lo que te paso en la mano?- dijo viendo la olla.

-Un arranque de ira.-

-¿Se puede saber el por qué?-

-Pues…- empecé a decir pero me salvo el timbre.- Yo voy.- dije saliendo de la cocina.

Itachi estaba parado junto al ventanal, hablando por teléfono, al parecer estaba organizando como se iría a ver sus trabajos. Lo pase de largo y me fui hacia la puerta; en verdad hoy no era un día de calma. Abrí la puerta y no me sorprendí al ver a aquella persona.

-¿Si?- dije recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

-Sabes que tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Según quien? Sa-ku-ra.-

-Yo. ¿Me dejas pasar?-

-Si claro, solo te digo que tengo invitados, así que no es conveniente hablar de ese tema.- dije haciéndome a un lado.

-O.O No importa.- dijo entrando.

-Como quieras.- dije cerrando la entrada.

Volvimos a la sala y vi que la pasta ya estaba servida en unos platos y con la salsa a un lado. Sakura me volteo a ver como pidiendo "disculpas" por interrumpir. Me seguí de largo y le hice una señal para que me acompañara hasta la sala. Le dije que se sentara y le ofrecí algo de tomar; inmediatamente fui a la cocina y tome un vaso; le serví agua para volver a la sala.

-Gracias. ¿Estabas a punto de comer?-

-Algo, tengo demasiada compañía el día de hoy.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo muy confundida.

-Ahora lo ves. ¿Oye, ya comiste algo?-

-Emm… no.-

-¿Quieres comer aquí? Tenemos bastante pasta.-

-No quiero molestar.- dijo apenada.

-Para nada. Ahora te traigo un plato.- dije levantándome.

Ahora que me acuerdo, en donde diablos se metieron Itachi y Hinata. Fui a mi habitación y escuche como alguien estaba en el baño. Ya sabía dónde estaba uno así que ya sabía dónde estaría el otro. Salí y de nuevo fui a la cocina saque un plato del estante y le serví bastante pasta. Después de eso salí y vi que Sakura estaba viendo por el ventanal de la sala. Carraspeé para tener su atención, afortunadamente volteo y camino de nuevo hacia la mesa de la sala. Nos sentamos en los sillones y esperamos a que los otros dos llegaran, afortunadamente no tuvimos que esperar mucho.

-Lo siento Sasuke, tuve que ir a hacer varias… Hola.- dijo Hinata entrando y viendo a Sakura.

-Hola.- dijo se manera seca.

-Tú eras la que vino el otro día no, y la que estaba en el callejón.-

-Emm si…- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Jaja. Oye ni sonar tan chismosa… ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de Sasuke?- dijo de repente.

-Hina… ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Yo etto…e…no estoy en…en…enamorada de Sasuke.- dijo nerviosa.

-Si seguro.- dijo ya no dándole importancia.- ¿Oye e Itachi? ¿Dónde se metió?-

-Tal vez esta en el baño o en su habitación.-

-Te equivocas hermanito. Estaba cerca de la biblioteca. Eso si te hacen falta nuevos libros.-

-¬¬ Lo tendré en mente. Tengo hambre así que por favor vente a sentar.-

-Claro hermanito.-dijo entrando a la sala.- ¿Quién es esta jovencita que nos acompaña?- dijo sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura Haruno.-

-El gusto es mío.-

-Oigan dejen las presentaciones, que yo también muero de hambre.- dijo Hinata.

-Está bien, calma Hinata.- dijo Itachi tomando su plato.

Así los cuatro empezamos a comer. Eso si Hinata y yo le pusimos primero la salsa antes de comerlo, somos bastante especiales a la hora de comer. Después de eso nos fuimos a sentar a los sillones ya que en el suelo no nos acomodábamos. Estaba realmente deliciosa la pasta, en especial con la salsa que había hecho Hinata. La comida estuvo bastante tranquila, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los tenedores que chocaban con los platos. Cuando los cuatro terminamos de comer Itachi se ofreció a lavarlos. Mientras yanto yo fui rápido por los malditos desinflamatorios que tenía que tomar, esas cochinadas las deje en mi recamara. No estaba seguro de que Hinata estuviera a salvo con Sakura, de por sí parece que a Sakura no le cae bien Hinata. Rápidamente me tome las pastillas y regrese a la sala. Al entrar me sorprendí viendo que Hinata y Sakura estaban hablando amenamente mientras buscaban algo que ver en la televisión. Me acerque hasta que llegue a lado de Hinata.

-¿Qué hacen?- dije sentándome a lado de ella.

-Nada, estamos viendo si hay una buena película en la televisión.-

- Hina… sabes que hay un armario con todo tipo de películas de terror, aventura y suspenso. ¿Verdad?- dije viéndola divertido.

-…-_-'… es cierto de me había olvidado.- dijo levantándose.

-Hey ¿Quieres palomitas?- dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás para verla.

-Sí n.n sería súper.- dijo ya en el armario.

-Vale, Sakura… ¿Me acompañas?- dije volteándola a ver.

-E… etto… s…s…sí.-dijo nerviosa.

-Ven sígueme.- dije caminando hacia la cocina.

Llegamos a la pequeña cocina y me quede en la entrada. Se me había olvidado donde había dejado los paquetes de rosetas de maíz. Me quebré la cabeza intentando acordarme donde las había dejado. Me seguí moviendo para no verme tan estúpido, me fui hacia la alacena y empecé a buscar los malditos paquetes. Se me había olvidado que alguien estaba atrás de mí, así que solo me volteé a verla.

-Emm, entonces. ¿Qué ocurrió?- le dije de repente.

-¿De qué?- dijo confundida.

-Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo. Vamos dime.-

-Pues… no te puedes largar así como así de la universidad.-

-Me desesperaste por eso me largue.-

-Nunca haces caso, ¿verdad? No puedes salirte. Le dije a Jiraiya que te sentías muy mal y que por eso te fuiste. ¡Pero, no pienso seguirte cubriendo cada vez que hagas eso!- dijo enfadada.

-¬¬ Sabes que no lo tienes que hacer.- dije acercándome a ella.- Yo se las consecuencias no te preocupes por lo que haga.-

-Sa-Sasuke.- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Mira aquí están.- dije tomando los paquetes que estaban a un lado suyo.

Mientras iba a tomar los paquetes pude ver de reojo que estaba más sonrojada y respiraba muy rápido. Tome rápido tres paquetes de rosetas; me aleje rápido de ella y fui hacia el microondas para empezar a preparar las rosetas ya que se me habían antojado. Me fui a buscar algo para poner las rosetas y vi que Sakura no se había movido de su lugar.

-Hey. ¿Estás bien?- dije a varios pasos de distancia.

-Sí, perdón.- dijo ya volviendo al mundo.

-Suave.- dije siguiendo buscando un tazón.

-¿Eso qué?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues esa expresión de "suave"-

-No sé, lo digo a veces sin pensarlo.-

-A ok.-

-Aquí están.- dije sacando dos tazones.-Ven.-

Regresamos a donde está el horno eléctrico para cambiar el paquete de rosetas de maíz. Sakura se sentó y empezó a mandar unos mensajes desde el celular, me volteé para pasar las rosetas de la bolsa a uno de los tazones. Nos tardamos mucho tiempo en la cocina, cuando terminamos con las bolsas salimos hacia la sala y vimos a Hinata e Itachi peleando, cada uno con una película en la mano, afortunadamente no era una discusión a un volumen alto pero pude ver que Hinata estaba a dos de desesperarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije dejando los tazones.

-Itachi esta de necio que quiere ver una película bastante tonta.- dijo viéndome.

-Hinata ya te dije que no la he visto.-

-No importa ya te dije que no la quiero ver.-

-Por favor prima. Luego te lo compenso.-

-Me niego dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor Hinata.-

-No.-

-Hina te prometo que el fin de semana vamos al cine y vemos la película que quieras. ¿Vale?-

-Sí n.n Pero conste Sasuke.-

-Te lo prometo.-

Ya acabando esa discusión pusimos la película en el DVD y nos fuimos a sentar. No sé donde se metió el imbécil de Itachi pero vi que un tazón había desaparecido. El sillón era perfecto para que los cuatro nos sentáramos pero, ya es algo que no importa mucho. Nos sentamos en el sillón mientras se cargaba la maldita película. No tuvimos que esperar demasiado ya que se cargo bastante rápido. Estuvimos viendo la película por un buen tiempo; era una película de suspenso en la cual Hinata y yo nos estábamos partiendo de risa. De repente sentí que alguien pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Sabía que no era Hinata porque la escuchaba partiéndose de risa pero ya estaba en el suelo. Volteé y vi a Sakura, que parecía que intentaba esconder la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- le intente decir al oído.

-Es solo que… no me gustan este tipo de películas.- dijo en un susurro.

-Hmp ^^ tranquila en treinta minutos acaba.-

-¿Enserio? Bueno entonces la término de ver.- dijo aun pegada a mí.

Terminamos de ver la película y vimos que era bastante tarde así que, sacamos el disco y llevamos todo a la cocina.

-Hina ¿A qué hora debes de estar en casa?- pregunte amenamente.

-Sabes que me escape, así que Neji debe de estar esperando a que llegue para sermonearme.-

-¬¬Buen punto. ¿Te quedas a cenar?-

-Si claro ^^. ¿Nos acompañas Sakura?-

-No gracias. Debo irme ya a casa, es muy tarde.-

-Vamos, te llevo.-

-No, como crees, tomo el autobús.- dijo sonrojándose.

-Estás loca. Ya te dije que esta colonia es muy peligrosa.-

-No importa, se cuidarme sola.-

-No te llevo y no voy a cambiar de parecer. Ahora regreso Hinata prepara lo que quieras.-

-Vale.-

Tome a Sakura de la muñeca y salimos del departamento hacia la parte de atrás, es decir, bajamos por las escaleras. Al llegar al pequeño jardín empuje la motocicleta y le avente un casco. Encendí la motocicleta y me subí esperando a que Sakura hiciera lo mismo.

-Sasuke no pienso subirme.-

-Sakura agradece que quiero llevarte. Súbete.-

-No.-

-Sakura.- dije en tono de advertencia.

-¡Que no!-

Me baje y empecé a caminar hacia ella, ella por otro lado, estaba retrocediendo con cada paso que to daba. Se veía bastante graciosa ya que con la mirada intentaba retarme pero me huía. Sonreí de manera arrogante mientras seguía avanzando hacia ella. De repente vi que se estampaba con la pared del edificio, lo cual me dio ventaja para acorralarla, quedando solo a centímetros de distancia. Coloque mis manos a cada lado de sus hombros y vi que estaba sonrojándose.

-Hazme caso Sakura.-

-Sasuke ya te dije que no.-

-No te comportes como niña chiquita y hazme caso.- dije acercándome un poco más.

-…-estaba realmente roja.

La vi muy tierna al estar tan sonrojada u por una extraña razón empecé a acortar la distancia entre nuestros rostros. Vi como se sonrojaba a más no poder. Me quería detener pero algo no me dejaba; le acaricie la mejilla con la punta de la nariz pero antes de acortar más la distancia, se escucho el ruido de la puerta de atrás abrirse. Rápidamente me enderecé y me eche para atrás, dejando una distancia considerable entre los dos. Volteé hacia la puerta y vi a un sujeto de mi edificio que no me caía nada bien. Él me volteo a ver y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-Nos vemos.- le dije en un susurro a Sakura.

-S-s-si.- dijo poniéndose el casco.

-Ven.-

La guié hasta la motocicleta, la ayude a subirse para que ella se acomodara y luego subí yo y así nos alejamos del edificio. Nos detuvimos un rato en un semáforo y le pedí que me diera la dirección de su casa. Me la dije e intente recordar donde quedaba aquella dirección, lastimosamente estaba bastante lejos de donde estábamos. Aparte es una de las colonias más ricas de la zona. Volvimos a avanzar y sentí que tardamos muy poco tiempo en llegar. Me estuvo guiando hasta que llegamos a una casa bastante grande. Intente estacionarme y al ver mejor la casa vi que no había ni una luz prendida. Me baje de la motocicleta y me quede viendo a Sakura hasta que se le ocurrió quitarse el casco.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo bajándose.

-Oye no hay nadie en tu casa.-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé mi tía regresa demasiado tarde.- dijo buscando las leyes.

-Bueno… espero a que entres y me voy.-

-No te preocupes, nadie puede entrar. Si quieres puedes irte.-

-Como quieras.- dije subiéndome de nuevo a la motocicleta.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Espere a que entrara y acto seguido me fui para poder llegar rápido a casa. Afortunadamente conocía un atajo para llegar a mi departamento, recorrí rápido las calles, cosa que me extraño, a estas horas siempre hay tráfico. Llegué y volví a estacionar la motocicleta donde la había dejado esa tarde. Subí por el elevador mientras volvía a despeinarme, odio como queda mi cabello cuando me pongo el casco. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vi que la puerta de mi departamento estaba abierta. Me acerque a la puerta y me asegure de que no estuviera forzada la cerradura. Entre y vi que Hinata seguía en la cocina haciendo algo que no vi que era.

-¡Hina!-grite estando ya en la barra.

Vi como Hinata soltaba lo que estaba tomando y dio un salto enorme antes de darse la vuelta.

-¡Sasuke me asustaste!-dijo enojada.

-Perdón, no pude desperdiciar la oportunidad.-

-Que malo eres. ¿Por qué regresaste tan rápido?-

-¿Qué? ¿Querías que me quedara más tiempo?-

-Pues…-dijo dudando un poco.- Sí.-

-Bueno…oye… ¿Qué hacía la puerta abierta de par en par?-

-¡Qué! Pues solo escuche que Itachi salió pero escuche que la puerta se cerrada.-

-Qué raro.- dije ya sin importancia.

Estuve hablando con Hinata hasta que me dio un poco de sueño. Le ofrecí a Hinata llevarla a su casa pero antes de levantarnos oímos que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Pensé que era Itachi así que me levante para abrirle pero me sorprendí al ver a mi primo en la puerta.

-¡¿Qué quieres?-dije frustrado.

-¿Está Hinata contigo?-dijo del mismo modo.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?-

-Su padre la está buscando y supuse que estaría aquí contigo.-

-Y… ¿Por qué crees que estaría aquí? Ya está bastante grande y puede cuidarse sola.-

-No me provoques Uchiha. ¿Está o no?-

-Quien sabe.-

-Uchiha.-dijo ya molesto.- No me hagas entrar a la fuerza a buscarla.-

-Inténtalo y no me hago responsable de las consecuencias.-

-Déjame entrar Uchiha. No tengo tu tiempo.-

-A mi departamento no entras ni aunque yo estuviera loco.-

-Déjame entrar.-

-Te dije que no, ahora retírate, quieres.-

-Ya te dije que no, ahora voy a entrar.- dijo empujándome y entrando.

-Hey. ¿A dónde crees que vas?-le dije tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. Ya te dije q aquí no entras ni muerto. Hina te buscan.- dije en voz alta.

-¿Qué suce…? A hola Neji.- dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-Hinata tu padre te busca. Le he mentido diciendo que saliste con unas amigas, pero ahora vámonos que quiere hablar contigo.-

-¿Enserio? Bueno… Sasuke me llevo un poco de pasta y salsa; luego te devuelvo el envase.-

-Vale.-

Hinata regreso rápido a la cocina. Mientras tanto yo mande a Neji a la puerta a que esperara a que Hinata saliera. No soporto al inepto de mi primo por lo que odio que se acerque a más de diez metros hacia mí. Prácticamente lo saque a patadas del departamento pero por mi salud mental valía la pena. Fui hacia donde estaba Hinata y vi que se servía bastante pasta, me reí ya que parecía que quería llevarse toda. Tapo el envase y salió hecha un torpedo hacia la salida. La verdad es que a veces mi tío puede ser bastante escalofriante. Supuse que Neji no habría dejado que Hinata cerrara la puerta, así que fui al vestíbulo para poder cerrarla. Solo vi que Itachi llegaba y de nuevo cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede hermanito?-dijo viéndome.

-Hmp ¬¬ nada que te importe. ¿Vas a salir de nuevo?-

-Mmm… no. Estoy muy cansado. Quiero dormir por un muy buen rato. ¿Estarás despierto hasta tarde?-dijo bostezando.

-No lo sé creo que mañana no iré a la universidad.-

-Mejor duérmete temprano. Te hará mucho bien dormir a una hora decente.-

-No lo creo, pero está bien.- dije volviéndome para irme a mi habitación.

-Sasuke ya dale el gusto a mamá y a papá. Después de eso te libras de ellos el resto de tu vida.-

-See es verdad. Pero aun así es todo un fastidio, de nuevo estoy siendo acosado por tres cuartas partes de las chicas de la universidad.

-Ja, no te preocupes te puedo dar un consejo para que te dejen tranquilo. Pero… no creo que lo aceptes.-

-A ver dime.-dije curioso.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?- dijo alejándose un poco de donde estaba.

-Sí.- dije en mi lugar.

-¡Consíguete una novia!- dijo corriendo rápido a su habitación.

Ya me conoce demasiado bien, si hubiera estado a unos centímetros de mi en este instante tendría un ojo morado o algo parecido. Me levante para poder irme yo también a mi habitación. Me quería meter a la cama y esperar a que toda esta pesadilla acabe. Por una extraña razón empecé a pensar en aquella molestia rosada. Intente quitármela de la cabeza, pero por más que intentaba no podía. ¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo? No es normal que piense tanto en una sola persona y más si es una niña malcriada y consentida. Me metí en la cama ya que me empezó a ganar el sueño. Bueno, el día fue muy pesado y con muchas personas a mí alrededor. Cerré los ojos y espere a que el sueño me venciera; afortunadamente no tarde mucho en lograr mi objetivo.

Desperté gracias a que alguien estaba saltando como niño pequeño en mi cama. De todos modos intente hacer que no se diera cuenta de que me había despertado. Lo bueno es que se tiene la idea de que tengo el sueño pesado. Itachi siguió saltando por un buen rato, pero al ver que no reaccionaba; se bajo y salio de la habitación; pensé que se había hartado y ya me dejaría en paz. Me volví a acomodar para volver a dormirme, pero de la nada sentí como agua helada me caía en el rostro. Ahora si Itachi no se la acaba, al sentir el agua me caía, me levante de inmediato y busque rápido con la mirada al imbécil de mí hermano. Este estaba partiéndose de risa con el vaso en la mano.

-¡Serás imbécil!-dije acercándome a él.

-Te tenía que despertar de alguna forma.-

-Mira… que vivas aquí no significa que te puedes meter en mi vida, cuando se te dé la gana.-dije empezando a perseguirlo por todo el departamento.

-¡Sasuke fue solo una broma relájate!- dijo corriendo.

-Broma mis polainas, ahora que te alcance me vengare.-dije casi pisándole los talones.

- Sasuke bájale, disfruta la vida.-

Entro a una habitación pero al tocar el piso me volví un paso, maldita sea tenía que entrar a la cocina. Lo seguí mirando con odio, detesto que pase esto, volteé a ver el reloj de la pared y eran las siete y media de la mañana.

-Itachi ¿Estas demente o qué? Son las siete de la mañana. Que es lo que se supone que tenía que hacer para levantarme a esta hora.-

-Hermanito se supone que debes de ir a la universidad. Así que arréglate para que te puedas ir.-

-No pienso ir ya te lo dije.-

-¿Por qué no?-dijo curioso.

-No se me da la gana si.- dije dándome la vuelta.- Me iré a dormir así que no molestes.-

Volví a mi recamara y me volví a acostar aunque parte de la cama estaba mojada pude volver a dormirme, eso sí, para que el molesto de Itachi me dejara en paz me encerré con seguro. Me acomode y de nuevo me dormí.

Me desperté y consulte la hora en mi reloj, eran las tres de la tarde. Que rico es poder despertarte a esta hora, luego me fui a dar un ducha. Salí de la regadera como a los quince minutos, me vestí y salí de la habitación. Me llego un rico aroma que parecía venir de la cocina. Salí mientras me quitaba un poco de agua del cabello. Al llegar a la cocina vi a mi hermano haciendo todo un tiradero, de por si la limpieza es algo vital en mi vida, ver que había pasado un tornado en la cocina, no me alegro para nada.

-¿Itachi qué haces?- dije en el marco de la puerta.

-Algo de comer. ¿Por qué?-dijo sin voltearme a ver.

-Sabes que tendrás que limpiar todo de nuevo. ¿Verdad?-

-Si lo sé, aunque lo hare cuando regrese de las entrevistas de trabajo.-

-Ni lo pienses, lo recoges ahora. Sabes que el desorden no viene bien conmigo.-

-Vamos un poco de desorden en la cocina no hará que mueras.- dijo riéndose.

-¬¬. De todos modos, mi casa, mis reglas. Así que terminando de hacer tus tonterías limpias.-dije yéndome a la sala.

Me acosté en uno de los sillones, en serio no sé cómo diablos voy a sobrevivir a este mes que este tarado va a estar en mi departamento. Apenas y lleva un día y ya no lo aguanto. Con tal y de que esto no se vuelva un gran martirio para mi, de por si ya con la universidad y mis padres es suficiente. Bueno, roguemos por que estas pesadillas acaben pronto.

**^^ Siiiiiiii, porfin acabe esta cap. Siento mucho no haberlo subido antes pero por circunstancias de fuerza mayor no podía… bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, y si tienen algún sugerencia o alguna crítica no tengan miedo de ponerla… ^^ soy muy abierta a los comentarios críticos... Nos leeremos luego SAYO!**


	8. Una Agradable Sorpresa

**Cap. 8 Una Agradable Sorpresa**

Ya habían pasado tres infernales semanas; la verdad ahora me la vivía encerrado en mi habitación. Si me quedaba callado de vez en cuando podía escuchar como este sujeto hacia ruido en todos los lugares del departamento. Cada vez que salía de mi habitación rogaba por no encontrar un tiradero en las demás habitaciones. De vez en cuando si me llevaba la sorpresa de que no había ningún tiradero es estas, pero era muy raro.

En la universidad todo seguía como siempre, era todo un infierno. Después de la bienvenida todos estaban más tranquilos. Además ya había bastantes parejas, lo cual eso me quitaban a muchas molestias y acosadoras de encima. Sakura seguía visitándome de vez en cuando; lo bueno es que Hinata también venia, con la excusa de que no soportaba estar en su casa; para variar se la pasaba discutiendo con mis tíos. Afortunadamente el que mi prima estuviera acompañándome en las tardes, hacia que mi infierno personal se hacía más pasajero. De todos modos no era algo que me ayudaba mucho. Pero además de eso, veía que Hinata estaba muy rara; al parecer en su casa las cosas no iban nada bien.

-¡Itachi recibe todo tu tiradero quieres! Van a venir los molestos de nuestros padres y mínimo esto tiene que estar presentable.- dije saliendo de la sala.

-Sí, sí, tu tranquilo, lo recojo en un instante.-

-Ahora.-dije frustrado.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo Sasuke. Ahora lo recojo.-

-Conste, salgo en veinte minutos y espero que todo este recogido y en su lugar.-dije metiéndome en mi habitación.

La verdad no quería que mis padres fueran a mi departamento y ahora teniendo al imbécil de Itachi, que dios me proteja de esta tortura que se avecina. Me tire en la cama mientras me intentaba mentalizar el que mis padres vengan. Si no el tener a las tres molestias juntas es una tortura de seguro y firmada a lo imbécil. Había planeado en correr al imbécil de mi hermano, pero él había hablando con nuestros padres ates de que llegara a mi casa, por ende no lo pude echar a patadas de mi departamento. De por sí ya estaba frustrado, pero, debía relajarme para poder soportar aquel día.

Me había encerrado en mi habitación para mentalizarme, la verdad, la visita de hace dos meses había sido prácticamente una de las peores. Mínimo podía tomar ventaja de que Itachi estaba aquí había sido lo único que agradecía de él, el que él estuviera aquí me hacia la carga más leve con ellos. Una muy probable desventaja podía ser que los tres me empezaran a sermonear. Seguí pensando un rato mientras hacia un trabajo que era importante para las clasificaciones y los créditos. Hasta que pude escuchar como tocaban la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué?-dije abriendo la puerta.

-Ya llegaron vente hermanito.-dijo mostrando su sonrisa.

-Voy.- dije dejando todo en su respectivo lugar.

Salí de mi santuario y nos fuimos directamente a la sala. Al entrar nos topamos con nuestros padres que estaban sentados en la sala. Los salude de forma monótona y me senté es el sillón que estaba enfrente de ellos. Nos quedamos callados los cuatro sin decir absolutamente nada, se podía ver un poco incomodo, pero siempre nos sentíamos muy a gusto o eso me parecía a mí.

-A ver Sasuke.- dijo mi padre.- ¿Cómo va la universidad?-

-Mmm, nada fuera de lo normal.-

-Espero que tus calificaciones sean tan buenas como fueron las de Itachi.-dijo orgullosamente viendo al idiota.

-No empieces y claro que son buenas. Y cambiando el tema. ¿Qué haremos hoy?-

-No lo sabemos Sasuke. ¿Tienes alguna idea?-dijo mi madre.

-No. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Prefiero ir a comer a un lugar. ¿Qué opinas Itachi?-

-Me parece perfecto.-dijo Itachi.- ¿Por qué no vamos al restaurante de un amigo esta a las afueras de la ciudad? Es bastante tradicional.-

-Me parece estupendo.-dijo mi madre totalmente alegre.-Vamos Fugaku.-dijo levantándose.

Después nos levantamos lis tres y así los cuatro salimos del departamento. Bajamos y nos metimos en el automóvil que a mi padre se lo ocurrió usar aquel día. Itachi guiaba a nuestro padre para poder llegar al restaurante de su amigo. Mientras tanto yo miraba por la ventanilla y gozaba del paisaje que me otorgaba la ciudad. No estaba prestando mucha atención en donde estábamos o a dónde íbamos. Por alguna u otra razón, mi mente estaba vagando en lo que habíamos vivido en las últimas semanas, por alguna u otra manera me había sentido realmente a gusto con la compañía de Sakura y Hinata. Además mi relación con Sakura había mejorado tras las últimas veces. Llegamos al dichoso restaurante en menos tiempo de lo que imaginaba. Bajamos del coche y fuimos recibidos por un hombre alto de ojos verdes. Vio a mi hermano y lo saludo efusivamente.

-Itachi. ¿Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos? Por favor todos pasen, están en su casa.-dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Muchas gracias Kakuzu.-dijo el idiota entrando seguido por mis padres.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada para tener un poco de privacidad. El lugar estaba muy concurrido pero aun así pudimos tener un lugar muy agradable y tranquilo. Nos sentamos y nos pusimos a leer la carta en completo silencio. Estaba leyéndola hasta que sentí como algunas miradas se posaban en nuestra mesa. Baje la carta y pude ver que varias jovencitas nos volteaban a ver con ojos de enamoradas. Rodee los ojos mientras volteaba para volver a ver la carta. Detesto que nos vean así, parecen estúpidas. Seguí leyendo la carta hasta que uno de los meseros llego a la mesa.

-¿Desean ordenar?-dijo muy ordenado un sujeto demasiado alegre.

Ordenamos los cuatro y el mesero se alejo totalmente alegre. Era un tipo realmente raro, me di la vuelta y empecé a jugar con el tenedor. Mientras afortunadamente mis padres estuvieron hablando con Itachi sobre las nuevas ofertas de trabajo que tenia. L decían que buscara la que lo dejara satisfecho. Después de eso ya no supe que mas estuvieron discutiendo, ya que me puse a pensar en todo lo que podía, estaba algo fastidiado de escucharlos, comimos en silencio y al acabar mi padre me hablo.

-Sasuke.-escuche.- ¿Qué ha sido de la universidad?-

-Nada importante ni nuevo.-dije aburrido.

-¿Y quién es esa persona que te visita prácticamente todos los días?-

Ahí di un respingo en mi asiento, lo voltee a ver y enserio aunque siguiera con su cara seria, debajo de eso se podía ver su cara de burla al verme reaccionar así. Después de eso voltee a ver a mi hermano que descaradamente me veía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Como se atrevía a contarle a mis padres mis cosas; son mías por lo tanto yo se las digo a quien quiera; cosa que no hago nunca. Lo mire retadoramente mientras él me hacía lo mismo.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-dije al fin.

-No me respondas así, que no somos iguales. Respétame.-

-Entonces deja de meterte en mi vida y déjame tranquilo.-

-Solo fue una pregunta. ¿Mínimo la puedes responder?-

-No.-me estaba cansando de eso.- ¿Nos podemos ir? Tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Si seguro.- dijo mi padre haciendo una seña para que le mandaran la cuenta.

Nos subimos al automóvil, de mi parte intentando, pero sin lograrlo, intente cerrar la puerta sin azotarla. Al no lograrlo solo obtuve una reprimenda por parte de mi padre que no le tome importancia. Volvimos a hacer el recorrido de regreso al departamento en completo silencio, me puse los audífonos y me puse a escuchar música. Al llegar ellos quisieron pasar al departamento por lo que yo solo abrí la puerta y me encerré en mi habitación para seguir haciendo mi "tarea" me choca, pero debo mantener un buen promedio. Desgraciadamente mi hermosa paz fue interrumpida.

-Sasuke. ¿Quieres cenar?- dijo mi madre.

-No. Hagan lo que quieran, me voy a dormir.-conteste.

-Sasuke no seas así, intenta convivir con nosotros.-

-Lo siento pero no puedo. Buenas noches.-

Ya sabía que mi madre no insistiría por lo que me metí en mi cama y espere a que Morfeo lo llamara a sus dominios. Desperté a la mañana siguiente gracias a que sonó mi celular. Estaba bastante cansado aun así pude levantarme para irme a bañar. Salí todo vestido y con una toalla en mano secándome el cabello lo más que podía. Me puse los zapatos, mi chaqueta; me alborote el cabello, tome mis llaves, mi cartera y salí de mi habitación. Al parecer Itachi seguía en el quinto sueño así que tome una fruta y salí para empezar a sacar la motocicleta de la bodega. Al llegar a la calle me puse mi casco y antes de que encendiera su vehículo alguien me grito.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo mientras me volteaba.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije levantando la visera del casco.

-Me quede en casa de una amiga haciendo un trabajo. ¿Crees que me puedes dar un aventón?-dijo sonriendo.-Me quede dormida.-

-Hmp. Súbete.-dije lanzando el casco extra.

-Gracias.-dijo subiendo.

Encendí la motocicleta y sentí que Sakura con más confianza que antes me abrazo por la cintura y disfruto del viaje. Pasaba por los callejones y callejuelas de la ciudad hasta que pude divisar uno de los edificios de la universidad. Entre rápidamente al estacionamiento llamando la atención de muchos de los estudiantes que seguían en el lugar. Estacione cerca de las escaleras y ayude a bajar a Sakura mientras ella tomaba ambas mochilas y se estabilizaba en el piso.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke. Enserio me salvaste.-dijo quitándose el casco.

-Hmp. No importa, veníamos al mismo lugar.-

-Aun así muchas gracias. Nos vemos.- dijo acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Se alejo rápidamente corriendo mientras me quedaba estático en donde estaba parado. ¿QUÉ CARAJOS HABÍA SIDO ESO? Invadió mi espacio personal para darme algo denominado "un gesto afectivo," respire profundamente soltando un bufido antes de empezar a caminar. Entre a mi edificio y busque mi salón para sentarme mientras me desparramaba en el asiento para esperar que llegara el primer profesor entrara al aula. Estaba muy molesto y en mi propio mundo que no me di cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado. Hasta que se le ocurrió picarme el estomago por lo cual me enoje.

-¿Qué coños quieres?-dije irguiéndome.

-Jaja. Eso fue cómico.- dijo esa persona sorprendiéndome.

-Hinata. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tuve que entrar a la universidad al igual que tu. Afortunadamente eso significa ya tener mi propio departamento al fin.-

-De lujo. ¿Donde vivirás ahora?-

-Eso es curioso, en el mismo condominio que tu.- dijo sonriendo.-Todavía quieren que alguien me ande cuidando y en ese ámbito solo eres tu.-

-Curioso. ¿Qué estarás estudiando en contra de tu voluntad?-dijo riendo.

-Administración de negocios. Ya que fue lo que impuso mi padre.-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Mal ahí. Bueno. ¿Tienes clases aquí?-

-Algo. No entiendo el horario. Esta algo confuso. ¿A qué hora sales?-

-A las 3 de la tarde. ¿Tu?-dije molesto.

-Igual. ¿Te parece si nos vamos a comer después de clases?-dijo abrazándome por el cuello.

-Si seguro porque no.-dije tomándola de la mano.- ¿Donde es tu primera clase?-

-A un lado de este salón; creo que ya va a entrar el profesor. Nos vemos al rato.-dijo saliendo rápidamente.

La vi salir al mismo tiempo que llegaban algunos de mis fastidiosos compañeros, haciendo que me molestara ya que muchos le dirigieron miradas lujuriosas a Hinata. Me di la vuelta intentando no darles importancia. Llego el profesor y enseguida empezó a dar la clase, cosa que agradecí de sobremanera, así podía distraerme un poco.

Cuando sonó el timbre marcando el descanso largo salí tomando mi mochila. Afortunadamente me tope con Hinata pero no fue tan grato como siempre lo hacía. El estúpido rubio que siempre me saca de quicio con todas las estupideces que dice, la tenia acorralada entre él y la pared mientras sonreía. No me debo de preocupar tanto ya que se que ella se sabe defender, pero por si acaso me acerque para poder escuchar su conversación y por si necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Qué dices linda, tú y yo, una cena hoy mismo?-

-No sé de donde no captas el monosílabo, no. No quiero salir contigo.-

-Vamos. ¿No me digas que es por un novio? Déjalo, no se enterara.-

-A ti que coños te importa si tengo o no uno. No quiero salir contigo a ningún lado. Así que déjame pasar.-

-No te dejare hasta que me des un si.-dijo acercándose más a ella.

-Que no. Hazte a un lado o no respondo.-

-Cálmate lindura no te haré nada.-

-Que no entiendes que no.-dijo antes de darle una bofetada.-Apartare.-dijo empujándolo.

-No tenias que haber hecho eso.-dijo tomándola del brazo.

Naruto la volvió a acorralar en la pared y seguía insistiéndole bastante mientras detenía cada uno de los golpes que Hinata le intentaba dar. Eso se le estaba saliendo de control por lo que me puse a un lado de ese imbécil y lo empuje haciendo que se cayera.

-Hina. ¿Estas bien?-dije tomándola del brazo.

-Sí. Lo único que ando es molesta.-dijo seria, estaba bastante molesta.

-Y tu maldito estúpido. La vuelves a tocar de esa manera y yo te mato. Y no es broma.-dije volteando a ver a el rubio.

-Oye, no puedes acaparar a todas las chicas bonitas de la universidad. Danos a los demás la oportunidad.-dijo levantándose del piso.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso? ¿Cómo que acaparando?-pensé.

-No es justo, tienes a Sakura y ahora a esta lindura. Que seas un Casanova, no hace el hecho de que los demás no podamos hacer el intento.-

-¿Casanova? Solo aléjate de ella.-dije tomando a mi prima del brazo para salir del edificio.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la cafetería que estaba bastante lejos del edificio. Ambos estábamos totalmente callados, Hinata; apuesto a que seguía totalmente molesta por ese imbécil, en cambio yo; si estaba molesto pero más nada pensativo. No me agrada ello; el que las mujeres se me acerquen como moscas a la azúcar no es problema mío. Estábamos a punto de llegar a la cafetería, solo faltaba doblar en la esquina de un edificio pero antes de hacer eso pude escuchar a Sakura gritándole a alguien por lo que volví a jalar a Hinata para escondernos mientras volteaba a ver a la peli rosa para saber lo que estaba haciendo, aunque era algo que no me gustaba.

-¿Como se te ocurre? Eres una tarada.-fue lo que pude escuchar.

-Perdón Sakura. No es algo para que te pongas en ese plan.-decía la mujer.

-Si es para ponerse así. Tayuya, era algo sumamente sencillo. No puedo creer que hayas hecho el maldito volante mal. Estaba estructurado, solo debías seguir las instrucciones del plano.-

-Bueno. En parte fue error de imprenta. Aun podemos usarlos, dan el mismo mensaje.-dijo tomando el fajo de hojas que parecían ser los volantes.

-No para nada no sirven. Están todos arruinados, no sirven. Sabes que los voy a poner en su lugar.-dijo quitándoselos de la mano.

Me asome para ver lo que hacía con ellos. La pelirroja que a mi punto de vista no estaba nada mal la chava. Un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado, ojos cafés bastante expresivos, su cabello largo que lo cubría un gorrito tipo pasamontañas, parecía un poco asustada por los gritos que pegaba Sakura. En cambio ella parecía bastante molesta. Camino con las hojas y en el primer bote de basura las tiro. Estaba muy molesta así que se volvió para poder seguir gritándole a esa chava. Tayuya parecía querer llorar cada vez más, hasta que agradeció que se diera la vuelta para irse a otro lugar. Me volví a dar la vuelta para que no me pudiera ver, así que cuando Sakura paso de largo yo me acerque a Tayuya, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo bastante alterada.

-¿Estas bien?-dije arrodillándome a su lado.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

Ella pego un salto y me volteo a ver. Se sorprendió tanto que se puso de pie y de igual manera se sonrojo al máximo. Yo también me puse de pie e intente sonreírle ya que Hinata estaba a mi lado.

-Si, gracias. No te preocupes.-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Oye tranquila. Desahógate te hará bien.-dijo mi prima tocándole el hombro.-No puedo creer que Sakura sea así. Me ha sorprendido.-

-Dímelo a mí. Me puso igual la primera vez que la vi así.-dije cruzándole de brazos.

-Si, no puedo creer que sea tan doble cara. Me ha decepcionado. No es la persona que creí que era.-

-Ni para que lamentarse por algo que no tiene arreglo. ¿Oye te nos unes para comer?-dije viendo a la pelirroja.

-A etto... No debería, siendo tu, novio de Sakura no creo que sea conveniente.- dijo sonrojada.

-¿Qué ostras fue eso? Yo no soy su novio. ¿Quien anda diciendo eso?-dije alzando una ceja.

-Pues la hemos visto contigo y digamos que se rumora por ahí.-

-Me lleva el diablo. Malditos rumores que se comentan por ahí. Pero no te preocupes, no son ciertos, acompáñanos.-

-Muchas gracias.-dijo sonriendo.

Así los tres empezamos a caminar lo que faltaba a la cafetería. Es bastante penosa, pero hay algo que me gusta de ella. La miraba por el rabillo del ojo, cosa que no pasaba desapercibido por Hinata, luego tendría un interrogatorio cuando saliéramos de la universidad pero me viene valiendo un cuerno. A ver qué es lo que sucederá luego. Pero, mientras tanto tengo demasiada hambre como para pensar en ello.


	9. Conociendonos

**Cap. 9 Conociéndonos **

**A todos los lectores que se quejaron el capítulo pasado. Ya se los había dicho, Sakura no es buena con algunas personas. Si están muy molestos con ello les recomiendo que no sigan ya que en este fic hay varios problemas con ellos dos, acéptenlo, así pasa en cualquier situación. Y si no escribo un capítulo donde salgan ambos como la pareja feliz, que normalmente hago, pónganse a pensar que el ser muy repetitivo ahuyenta a algunos lectores. Pero en fin espero que disfruten ese CAP que tiene más SasuSaku para todos ustedes. Se que me atrase con este fic pero no tenia idea de que poner.**

Así los tres nos dispusimos a seguir nuestro camino hacia la cafetería. Mi molesta prima empezó a hacerle una buena conversación a Tayuya por lo que me enteraba de varias cosas hasta que decidió meter a cierta peli rosa a la conversación.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque dejas que Sakura te trata de esa manera.-dijo como reproché.

-No es por eso, es la presidenta del comité estudiantil. Es bastante popular, bonita, con muchos hombres atrás de ella, es una de las pocas personas que se le denominan perfectas.-

-¿Y eso qué?- dije metiéndome en la conversación por primera vez.

-No entendí tu pregunta.-

-Que sea todo eso que tú dices, aunque no lo creo. No tiene nada que ver con que te trate así. Date a respetar, si no la gente lo que hará toda tu vida será pisoteaste y menospreciaste por ello.-

-No es eso, es que simplemente no me molesta.-

-Muy mal ahí. No deberías de dejar así las cosas.-dije suspirando. Era bastante necia.

Llegamos a la cafetería y ambas siguieron haciendo plática y yo las escuchaba totalmente calmado. Aunque podía teje dos ventaja de poder conocerla y poco mejor. Me sorprendió de sobremanera el saber que ella vivía en el mismo condominio que nosotros; jamás nos la habíamos topado. Supe que así era por el simple hecho de que trabajaba medio turnó en un pequeño local de ropa en el centro comercial y llegaba sumamente tarde a casa. También nos enteramos que vivía en el condominio con su novio, aunque lo único que no le acepte fue que aquel sujeto fuera él que me revienta el hígado y tenía ganas de romperle el hocico. Comimos rápidamente en la cafetería y volvimos a nuestras respectivas aulas para terminar aquella pesadilla de día.

En mis materias estaba dispuesto a quedarme dormido ya que algunos temas los hacían muy tediosos o simplemente aburridos, además de que las voces de los profesores aburrían de sobremanera. Pero, desgraciadamente, nunca podía pegar un ojo por el simple hecho de que mi celular vibraba cada dos por tres por los mensajes que me mandaba Hinata.

-Primito. Tayuya se nos une a comer después de clases.-me mando.

-¿Qué? A ver qué. ¿Quien demonios dijo que iríamos a comer saliendo de clases?-le mande.

-Yo lo dije. Y además vas a invitar. Y no me digas que no, porque sabes que jamás acepto una negativa.-

-Pues ya que. Si no se las consecuencias si logró escabullirme.-

-Ya estas. Nos vemos a la salida los tres para irnos a comer. PD: no te duermas que te conozco demasiado, intenta poner atención. De acuerdo ni al caso, yo tampoco lo haré.-

-Me conoces lo suficiente ;)-

Después de mandarle mi mensaje no recibí respuesta así que como pude y para distraerme me puse a dibujar lo que cruzaba por mi mente. Afortunadamente para mí eso hizo lo que tenía como objetivo, las tediosas clases se fueron en un pestañeo y cuando el último profesor se retiró respire aliviadamente. Recogí mis cosas y salí del aula, pero al estar en el pasillo alguien interrumpió mi hermosa paz.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo saltando para ponerse delante de mí mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones.

-Dime.-dije pasándola para seguir por mi camino.

- ¿Por qué ese humor?-dijo siguiéndome.

-Nada. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Nada. Oye me harías un favor. ¿Me podrías dejar en una plaza que está cerca de tu departamento? No te desvías en lo absoluto lo prometo.-

-No puedo.-

-Anda Sasuke. Enserio no te desvías nada.-

-No puedo, es enserio.-

-¿Y por qué no?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque tengo cosas que hacer. Estoy ocupado y lo digo enserio.-

-Oye no te enojes. Bueno en ese caso me retiro. Te veo mañana.-dijo abrazando mi cuello mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

Salió corriendo por donde había llegado mientras me quedaba estático en mi lugar; ¿Por qué carajos hace eso cada vez que puede? Respire profundamente para calmar mis nervios y así seguir con mi propósito, salir lo más rápido posible de esta cárcel e irme por algo de comer. Llegue al estacionamiento y busque el lugar donde había dejado mi hermoso vehículo. Me reí internamente al ver a Hinata subida en ella mientras hacía sonidos graciosos como sí la estuviera conduciendo. Pero al verla con un cigarrillo en la mano derecha me le quede viendo de forma negativa, no es que yo sea totalmente sano en el ámbito de los vicios, pero había intentado de todas las maneras posibles de hacer que no tuviera aquel mal vicio. A su lado estaba Tayuya que sonreía de forma tímida ante las graciosas muecas que hacia mi prima. Negué de forma divertida mientras caminaba hacia ellas. Al verme, Tayuya se despegó de donde estaba y me veía de forma nerviosa, Hinata me volteo a ver de forma divertida mientras terminaba la última calada del cigarrillo para arrojarlo y pisarlo en el suelo.

-Enana que te he dicho acerca de fumar.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Que es malo para mi salud y que debo alejarme de ello.-dice recitando como niña pequeña.

-Y si ya lo sabes; ¿por qué lo haces?-dije viéndola "molesto"

-Porque tengo un primito necio que empezó a fumar a los quince y me dio mucha curiosidad saber a que sabía y porque era tan adictivo. Aunque ese familiar lo escondió muy bien hasta los diecisiete.-dijo sacándome la lengua.

-Te pasas enana diabólica. Bueno, ¿a dónde iremos a comer?-dije quitando a la enana de mi hermoso vehículo negro.

-Pues a donde tú quieras, al fin y al cabo tu invitas.-

-Y quien dijo que iba a ser yo. Ni siquiera traigo efectivo.-dije en broma.

-Oye Hinata si no lo posponemos para otro día. No quiero causar molestias.-dijo Tayuya apenada.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, era una broma para mi prima. Vamos, alguna trae algún vehículo.-dije tomando mi casco.

-Yo.- dijo Hinata mientras salía corriendo.-Tayuya tu vete con Sasuke.-grito.

Me le quede viendo, maldito demonio enano, bueno ya que. Le sonreí a Tayuya mientras le pasaba el casco que había aparte. Ella pareció dudar pero sabía que ya no tenía opción. Subió a la parte trasera sin ningún miedo cosa que agradecí, y dos segundos después a la seguí. Arrancamos y nos dirigimos a la salida. Ahí me quede sorprendido al ver una hermosa v storm 1000 roja, amaba ese modelo pero hace años no podía costearla yo solo por lo menos hubiera tenido como la mitad, había estado pensando en cambiar la mía por ella. Vi que me hacían una señal y palidecí al saber que era la enana. Luego hablaría con ella, después de posicionarme a su lado seguimos nuestro camino adentrándonos en el tráfico.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante que era bastante barato pero su comida era demasiado buena como para creer que fuera verdad. Los tres nos estacionamos y entramos para sentarnos en la única mesa que había disponible, era una suerte. Un joven nos entrego dijo cuales eran las especialidades del día y para no dudar los tres pedimos algo de ello. Cuando nos entregaron nuestros platillos ya moríamos de hambre por lo que cada uno soltó un "buen provecho" y empezamos a comer. Como siempre estaba a las expectativas que siempre se esperaban. Quedamos satisfechos al acabarnos hasta la última liga que había en el plato. Me disculpé con ellas ya que como siempre me iría a fumar mi típico cigarrillo después de comer, así que ellas decidieron empezar una conversación. Al salir del edificio me senté en mi motocicleta para sacar mi vicio y empezar a fumar. Le había dado dos caladas cuando dos pequeñas manos intentaron empujarme cosa que no lograron. Me sí la vuelta molesto y vi unos ojos verdes y cabellera rosa que me miraban con reproche.

-Con que muy ocupado. ¿No?-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas.-dije dándole otra calada.

-Me dijeron que saliste de la universidad con Tayuya. Yo que tu no entablaba amistad con ella, te creara mala fama. A ver, deja eso.-dijo quitándome mi vicio.-Sabes cómo detesto ese olor.-dijo mientras lo rompía y lo pisaba.

-Sabes que me debes dinero por hacer lo que acabas de hacer. ¿Verdad?-dije viendo mi cigarrillo totalmente destruido en el pavimento.

-No me importa. ¿Me vas a contestar?-dijo volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

-Ya te dije que lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. Estaba ocupado ya que había quedado a comer. Si estas enojada porque no te lleve a donde querías, ni modo no tengo porque llevarte a ningún lado. Y si es por Tayuya es problema mío no. Si no la soportas simplemente ni la voltees a ver ni la maltrates como te he visto hacerlo. Deja de fingir algo que no eres.-dije molesto.-Y si me permites, volveré con los que estaba. Compermiso.-dije dándome la vuelta para volver al local.

Volví a la mesa bastante molesto por lo que Hinata se me quedo viendo con su cara de "luego tú y yo tendremos una conversación." Pedí al cuenta mientras ellas dos volvían a tomar su conversación. El mesero dejo la bandeja con el papelillo y antes de que cualquiera de las dos viera la cantidad, aunque no importaba mucho, lo tomé mientras sacaba mi billetera de mi bolsillo derecho trasero del pantalón; saque unos cuantos billetes asegurándome de dejar la propina adecuada. Al volver a poner el papelillo en la bandeja el mesero rápidamente lo fue a recoger la bandeja y los tres nos retiramos del lugar.

-Muchas gracias por todo chicos.-dijo Tayuya al estar donde nos estacionamos.

-No hay de que, fue bastante divertido. ¿O no primito?- dijo Hinata colgándole de nuevo de mi cuello.

-Bastante.-dije alzando la mirada.-Pues retirémonos, parece que se avecina la lluvia. No me gustaría enfermarme por ello.-

-Tienes razón. Vámonos. Tayuya vete de nuevo con Sasuke.-dijo Hinata yendo a su vehículo.

-Esta tan loca. Vamos.-dije dándole el casco.

Nos subimos a la motocicleta e imitamos a Hinata empezando a adentrarnos de nuevo al tráfico para intentar llegar al condominio antes de que el agua nos alcanzara. Llegamos a nuestro destino pero desgraciadamente la lluvia nos alcanzo mojándonos por completo. Deje a Tayuya en la puerta principal, rápidamente me devolvió el casco y se metió al edificio no sin antes volver a darme las gracias. No tenía idea de a donde había ido la enana así que rápidamente fui a la bodega para guardar mi motocicleta ya que el que se mojé no es algo que me guste. Al dejarla en la bodega la cubrí con un plástico que había por ahí. Salí rápidamente para llegar al edificio, abrí la puerta aún maldiciendo la mugrienta lluvia que cubría el cielo. Entre y mientras subía a mi departamento intentaba secarme el cabello como podía. Al estar enfrente de la puerta de mi departamento abrí y me dirigí rápido a mi habitación para cambiarme por otros pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta. Regrese a la sala y vi que mi hermano estaba leyendo un libro bastaste entretenido y al sentir mi presencia levanto la mirada y dejo el libro a un lado del sillón.

-Entraste muy rápido y ni tiempo me dejaste hablar. Quiero hablar contigo.-

-Pues tú dirás, te escucho.-dije sentándome en el sillón que estaba enfrente de él.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Nada más para avisarte que ya conseguí un departamento cerca de donde trabajare, así que voy a encargar que traigan mis cosas de Londres. A lo que me lleva a mi segundo punto de la conversación. Se tardarían como dos semanas en que llegar.-

-Vale, está bien.-

-¿En serió no te molesta?-dijo sorprendido.

-Me molesta, pero no puedo correrte de mi departamento. Por el maldito hecho de que se los dirás a nuestros padres y lo que quiero es tener paz, por lo menos por unos meses.-

-Hay hermanito. Aunque seas tan diferente, eres buen rollo cuando te lo propones.-

-Digamos que tu compañía no fue tan mala después de todo.-

-Es la primera vez que me dices eso.-dijo sonriendo.-Bueno me iré a dormir tengo trabajo mañana y quiero descansar. Buenas noches.-

Deje que se fuera y mientras tanto con la lluvia ya un poco más tranquila se me apeteció volver a tomar un cigarrillo, fui a buscar mi cajetilla al cuarto y regrese a la sala donde tenía mi cenicero. Pero antes de poder encender mi cigarrillo alguien llamo a la puerta por lo que con mi cigarrillo en la boca fui a ver quien era. Al abrir la puerta vi a la pequeña enana loca que tengo por prima. Me hice a un lado y cuando la enana entro me quito mi precioso y anhelado cigarrillo para encenderlo y empezar a fumar. Me le quede viendo de forma negativa, no es que me moleste ya que por algo yo lo hago, pero intento cuidar su salud.

-Sabes que tenemos una plática pendiente. ¿No?-dijo dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Según yo no, pero vas te escucho.-dije tomando mi cajetilla para reponer mi pobre cigarrillo secuestrado.

-¿De qué hablaste con Sakura?-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-De nada que en verdad importé o no supiera ya.-dije dándole una calada a mi cigarro.

-¿qué piensas hacer con ella?-dijo sería.

-¿Con respecto a qué?-

-Sasuke, tú y yo sabemos que sea lo que sea, ella te quiere de una manera especial. Sabes a que término me refiero. Y antes de que digas algo ya sé qué opinas al respecto.-dijo viendo que estaba abriendo la boca.-Sabes que opino lo mismo así que no me digas nada. El problema es que se fija mucho en lo que haces.-

-Ya lo sé, por eso hablo directamente con ella. Aunque parece no entenderlo.- dije acabándome mi delicioso vicio.

-¿Entonces qué harás?-

-Ya te lo dije nada. Oye tengo hambre. Aliméntame.-dije serió.

-Eres todo un caso perdido y un glotón.-dijo lanzándome un cojín que pude esquivar fácilmente.-Bueno así me quedo a cenar con ustedes ya que no tengo comida en mi departamento.- dijo levantándose para irse a la cocina.-Aunque te digo viendo como es Sakura, hará algo al respecto.-

-Que lo intente y veremos quien gana.-dije volviendo a tomar mi cajetilla.-Por cierto, Itachi se fue a dormir.-

-De acuerdo entonces seremos nosotros dos.-

Estaba a punto de encender el tercero cuando volví a escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Me levanté pesadamente ya que no sabía quien demonios interrumpía mi casi paz total. Seguía con él en la boca cuando abrí la puerta. Me sorprendí al ver a Sakura del otro lado, pero más que nada al verla completamente empapada y temblando de frío. Sabía que ya no llovía tan fuerte por lo que sospeché que debía de haber estado bajo la lluvia bastante tiempo. Suspire y me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Hinata salió de la cocina y al ver a Sakura en ese estado la miro de la misma forma en que yo la mire.

-Hina. Ve a mi habitación por algo de ropa que se pueda poner.-dije tomando a Sakura del brazo.-Tu síguela para que te cambies, intenta secarte el cabello. Hinata dale todo lo que necesite.-

Ambas mujeres se alejaron por el pasillo y entraron a mi habitación. Mientras tanto yo encendía mi vicio y me volvía a sentar en mi cómodo sillón. Por lo que empezaba a darme cuenta. Estaba fumando demasiado, más de lo normal. Tengo que controlar mi forma de fumar. Escuche como alguien salía de mi ha habitación por lo que alcé la mirada y vi a Hinata que estaba sonriendo mientras volvía a la cocina. Cada uno volvía a hacer sus actividades interrumpidas, hasta que escuche que alguien se acercaba a la sala. Vi de reino que era Sakura y la vi con el cabello húmedo amarrado en una coleta alta, además de que iba vestida con la ropa que Hinata usaba al quedarse a dormir aquí. No se veía mal, ¿a ver, que demonios estoy pensando? Al estar a un metro de distancia de donde me encontraba se me quedo viendo mientras jugaba con el borde de la camiseta. Termine mi último vicio del día mientras posaba mi mirada en ella. Al saber que era observada decidió pronunciar una palabra.

-Sasuke.-

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-dije en la misma posición.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-

-Pues adelante te escucho.-dije acomodándome en mi sillón.-Siéntate que aquí no se cobra.-

-Preferiría que saliéramos, quiero hablar contigo en privado.-dijo volteando a ver a Hinata que seguía husmeando en mi cocina buscando algo que comer.

Deje mi cigarrillo a medio consumir en el cenicero mientras me ponía de pie. Le hice una señal a Hinata que de estaríamos afuera por cualquier cosa mientras ella solo movía la cabeza y tomaba un sartén. Sakura salió primero del departamento por lo que así pude emparejar la puerta para no tener que abrirla de nuevo. Me coloque en la pared que estaba enfrente de mi apartamento y espere a que Sakura empezara a hablar. Al ver que jugaba con mi camiseta supe que era preferible que yo dijera aunque fuera una oración.

-¿Que ocurre Sakura?-

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta.-dijo evitando mi mirada.

-Pues vas te escucho.-dije recargándome en la pared.

-¿Entre tú y Tayuya hay algo más que simple amistad?-

-¿Qué? Exageras, a Tayuya la quiero como amiga, además, acabo de hablar con ella por primera vez no hace menos de 12 horas. Y por sí no sabías tiene novio. Me cae bien y me simpatiza eso es todo.-

-En serio.-dijo emocionada volteándome a ver.-Me alegra mucho saber eso.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Era todo lo que querías decirme?-dije poniéndome de pie.

-En parte.- dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-¿A ver qué más?-dije tranquilo.

Sakura pareció morderse el labio como pensando en lo que me iba a decir. No tenía suficiente paciencia como para esperarla un buen tiempo. Me le quede viendo un tanto desesperado ya que ella y yo no habíamos tenido unas buenas conversaciones aquel día.

-Sakura. Si no sabes cómo decirme las cosas puede ser otro día. Si me permites me retiro.-dije caminando de nuevo a mi departamento. Hacía frío así que no me apetecía salir.

-No Sasuke espera.-dijo tomándome del brazo.

Me di la vuelta haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedarán bastante cerca uno del otro. Le levanté la cara por la barbilla para hacer contacto visual. Estaba esperando a que me dijera algo, volvió a morderse el labio mientras yo seguía esperando hasta que de la nada sentí como sus labios sellaban los míos haciendo que me quedara helado.


	10. Lo Que Esta Debajo De La Máscara

**CAP 10 Lo Que Esta Debajo De La Máscara **

**_Para la que me ha dejado comentarios como dany, querida lectora con todo el respeto del mundo. La forma en la que organizo los fics tiene su motivo, por ejemplo el porque no esta definida la personalidad de Sakura era para tener incógnito y que los lectores se preguntarán el porque ella era así. Como me has puesto varias quejas acerca de ello, afortunadamente, por fin vas a saber porque ella es así. Todo lo que hago tiene un porque y ya sabrás porque Sakura es así. Así qué danny espero que esto te aclare las cosas y otra cosa, Sasuek y Hinata en este fic, SON PRIMOS no se que tiene de malo que los primos se lleven bien, ¿me podrías aclarar esa duda por favor?. Sin mas,Disfruten la lectura._**

Demonios, ¿qué era esto? Me quede estático en mi lugar sin saber que hacer. Sentí como ella empezaba a mover sus labios y por alguna razón me deje llevar por el momento abrazándola por la cintura con mi brazo libre mientras imitaba sus movimientos. Sus labios eran suaves y tenían un ligero sabor a fresas que se me empezó a hacer algo que disfrutaba de verdad. Sólo me estaba dedicando a que mis impulsos trabajarán por cuenta propia. La apreté más haciendo que su cuerpo tuviera mayor contacto con el mío. Tenía una vaga idea de aquella situación así que me adaptaba a ella. Mi lengua quiso formar participe en aquello por lo que rocé sus labios con ella sintiendo como temblaba por aquel gesto. De repente ella separo nuestros rostros y me empujo para que la soltara.

-Lo siento, perdóname Sasuke.-dijo con los ojos vidriosos.-En verdad lo siento.-

-Espérate. Tranquila, no pasa nada.-dije tomando su muñeca para que no se fuera.-Vamos a hablar. Ven volvamos al departamento, hace bastante frío.-dije jalándola de nuevo.

Entramos al departamento y un delicioso aroma a comida casera, parecía comida italiana. Sin qué Hinata los viera ya que estaba bastante entretenida cocinando; nos escabullimos a la pequeña biblioteca que tenía para que nadie nos interrumpiera. Al llegar a aquella habitación el ambiente se volvió algo tenso por lo que Sakura se quedo de pie evitando a toda costa tener contacto visual conmigo cosa que me molesto de sobré manera.

-Sakura. Mírame.-dije en forma autoritaria.

-…-no se movía salvo sus manos que se movían de forma nerviosa.

-Sakura.-advertí.

Ella salto por mi tono de voz algo tétrico pero era la única forma que me haría caso. Me volteo a ver y pude apreciar un lindo sonrojo que se aparecía en el. Un momento; ¿acaso dije su sonrojo era lindo? Me estoy volviendo loco. La invite a tomar asiento y espere a que se relajará un poco para hablarle.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Sakura?-dije divertido.

-Siento lo que ocurrió hace poco, no fue mi intensión. Lamento si te molesto.-dijo apenada.

-No hay problema en ello. Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta.-

-Por supuesto.-dijo todavía teniendo contacto visual.

-No es que me moleste ya que la verdad no es de mi incumbencia pero; ¿Por qué eres tan ruin con algunas personas?-

-…-se quedo helada.

-Sakura.-dije logrando que parpadeara.-Te lo pregunto porque cada persona que se me acerca o por lo menos que he conocido en este tiempo. La tratas bastante mal a menos que sean hombres.-

-Es...-dijo volteando a ver el librero.-es porque te quiero.-

-¿Me quieres?-estaba sorprendido.-¿Eso que tiene que ver con ello?-

-No es fácil de explicar. Digamos que no dejo a nadie entrar a mi vida tan fácilmente.-

-No te preocupes hay tiempo. Empieza.-dije cruzando los brazos.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me dejaste en casa? Bueno digamos que mis padres nunca están, desde que tengo memoria ellos siempre están de viaje o haciendo obras de caridad en fin, es muy raro que los vea. Por ello vivo con mis tíos.-dijo moviéndose en el sillón.-Eso me ha hecho algo posesiva con las personas. Tengo miedo a que me dejen como lo han hecho mis padre todo este tiempo. Se que no tiene nada que ver pero así me siento.-

-Eso es problema de tus padres. Más bien tendrías una autoestima muy débil y te refugias en ser hostil. Pero eso no es excusa.-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No sabes lo duro que es nunca tener a tus padres cuando más los necesitas. No hables de lo que no sabes.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No me hables de esa manera.-dije imitándola.-Sólo te estoy dando a ver lo que yo veo. Debes de dejar la tonta idea de que todos te van a abandonar porque no todos son así.-

-¿Y tu?-dijo acercándose a mi.-Ahora que sabes lo que significas para mi. ¿Te alejarías?-

-Sabes que opino de esos cursis sentimientos. Pero..-dije tomándola de la barbilla.-Si eso te hace cambiar de actitud hacia las personas por mi esta bien. Sólo te digo algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No trates hostilmente a las personas, ellas hacen todo lo posible para agradarte. Debes de perder aquel miedo.-

-Tu también deberías cambiar.-dijo alejándose de mi contacto.-Hablé con Itachi un día y me dijo que tu no soportas a tu familia.-

-Eso es algo totalmente diferente.-dije serio.-Es problema de los cuatro y simplemente nos adaptamos a ello. Sabemos que hay cariño, no se demuestra pero existe.-

-Aún así deberías de demostrarlo.-

-Puede ser.-

Ella inesperadamente me abrazo dejándome totalmente sorprendido haciendo que la conversación quedara terminada. Esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco, podía sentir su respiración que pegaba en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba aún más. Coloque una mano en su cabeza mientras la palmeaba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Era sumamente incómodo por lo que solamente estaba esperando a que quisiera soltarme. Estuvimos un buen tiempo en aquella postura hasta que escuchamos que alguien abría la puerta. Sakura salto dejándome libre mientras se volvía a sonrojar; cada vez me gustaba más aquel sonrojo. Algo andaba sumamente mal conmigo de verdad, nunca me había planteado aquello.

-Lo siento. ¿Interrumpí algo importante?-dijo Hinata asomándose por la puerta.-Simplemente los estaba buscando para avisarles que la cena ya esta lista por sí quiere ya cenar.-

-Vamos en unos minutos Hina, si quieres empieza a comer tu. Sakura y yo tenemos que acabar una conversación.-dije sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo.-dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Sakura volvía a evitar mi mirada por lo que se me hacia ya algo sumamente molesto. Si seguía así me iba a frustrar de sobremanera. Sabía que estaba así por aquel beso por lo que decidí darle a entender que aquello no era sumamente importante. Así qué la tomé por los hombros haciendo que se sorprendiera y volví a unir nuestros labios en un beso casto. La solté mientras ella seguían igual de sorprendida y le decía que se tranquilizara. La tomé de la muñeca y salimos de la habitación para irnos al comedor donde la enana estaba colocando la mesa.

-Primito, Sakura.-dijo al vernos entrar.

-Enana.-le conteste soltando a mi acompañante.-¿Ahora que preparaste?-dije curioso.

-Algo sencillo y fácil de hacer. Hice pasta en salsa Alfredo, sabes que es uno de mis platillos favoritos.-dijo saltando como una mocosa.

Nos sentamos los tres a comer en un silencio de lo más cómodo. Voltee a ver a Sakura detenidamente, estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que no podía comer apropiadamente. Empece a tener una vaga conversación con la enana, tenía que tener cuidado con aquella motocicleta, además de que me dijo como demonios había convencido a mis tíos de dársela aún sabiendo que estaban en contra de ello. Hinata como siempre no dejo de contestarme todas las preguntas que le hacía mientras comía, y reía por hacerme sacar varias muecas de desaprobación. Al terminar de comer Hinata coloco los platos en la lavavajillas y salió diciendo que debía hacer un trabajo dejándome a solas con Sakura.

-¿Piensas ir a casa?-dije viéndola sabiendo que no se había movido de su lugar.

-…-se sobresaltó al escucharme.-Creo que sería lo mejor; esto esta resultando algo incómodo.-

-Es muy tarde.-dije viendo hacia la ventana.

-Si pero eso no importa, tomo el autobús.-

-Preferiría volver a llevarte a casa; como ya te dije, estas calles no son seguras.-

-No quiero causarte más molestias.-dijo apenada.

-No hay problema en ello. Vamos.-dije tomándola de la mano para que se pusiera de pie.-No me cuesta nada y no tengo nada que hacer en este momento.-

-A…etto…mhp…gracias.-dijo siguiéndome.

Seguía haciendo algo de frío y con la ropa que tenía prestada el clima no le favorecía en nada. A lo que llevó a recordarme que debía pasarle su ropa. La solté y fui rápido a mi habitación pero no la encontré. Suspire ya que tenía una vaga idea de donde se encontraba. Volví a la sala y le pase una chaqueta a Sakura que me veía algo intrigada.

-Al parecer la enana puso a secar tu ropa. Te la paso mañana.-excuse.

-Si, gracias.-dijo colocándose la chaqueta.

Salimos del departamento, bajamos las escaleras y fuimos directamente a la bodega. Le quite el plástico, la saque y mientras los dos nos subíamos logre encenderla. Con mucho cuidado empezamos a movernos por el tráfico. No recordaba totalmente como llegar a su casa por lo que le preguntaba algunas veces donde debía girar. Llegamos y de nuevo volví a notar que su casa estaba a obscuras. Ella se bajó del vehículo y me dio las gracias antes de entrar a su casa; espere a que entrara y cuando lo hizo me di vuelta para volver a casa. Este día había resultado muy extraño para mi.

…

Al día siguiente Hinata y yo llegamos a la universidad mientras nos reíamos. Desde el edificio habíamos decidido hacer una pequeña competencia tomando en cuenta las precauciones al conducir en el tráfico. Afortunadamente mis años de experiencia me hizo salir victorioso haciendo que ambos lo disfrutáramos.

-Sasuke eso es trampa.-dijo bajándose.

-No es mi culpa que todavía no sepas manejar esa preciosidad de motocicleta.-

-Hmp. De acuerdo tu ganas, no te volveré a preguntar de que hablaste ayer con Sakura.-dijo deprimida.

-Perfecto.-

-Oh mira ahí esta Tayuya iré a saludarla.-

Me quede para acomodarme la mochila y la chaqueta mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el edificio. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta alguien me tomo por el brazo haciendo que volteara a ver a una persona que me regalo una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Sasuke.-

-Hmp. Buenos días.-dije deteniéndome.-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor gracias.-me sonrió.

-Creo que más que nada, hay a una persona a la que le debes una disculpa.-dije volteando a ver a la enana que venía acompañada de Tayuya.-A por cierto, toma tu ropa.-dije dándole una bolsa.

-Mujas gracias. Tienes razón en eso.-dijo entendiéndome completamente mientras tomaba la bolsa.-Tayuya.-dijo cuando ambas llegaron a donde estábamos.

-…si.-dijo algo asustada.

-Discúlpame por lo de ayer, no quería hacerte sentir mal.-dijo bastante apenada.

-No…no tiene porque la culpa fue mía.-

-No es cierto, fue mía. Aunque no eran exactamente como el modelo se pudo haber usado era perfecto.-

-No hay cuidado. De veras, no te preocupes.-dijo sonriendo.

Ambas mujeres se regalaron una sonrisa y deje que las tres siguieran hablado mientras yo iba a mi aula; era una buena oportunidad para escabullirme. Al llegar al aula Naruto me intercepto haciendo estrellar con la pared más cercana.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije haciendo que me soltara.

-Lo único que quiero es que no te acerques más a Sakura y lo digo enserio, no voy a dejar que la lastimes. Suficiente ha tenido con el abandono de sus padres como para tener otro daño.-dijo frúrico.

-¿De dónde se supone que la lastimo? Digo, hablo con ella y si eso es lo que decide no objeto nada.-

-Ella parece quererte. Y lo digo enserio, no se te ocurra jugar con sus sentimientos porque me encargare de que pagues las consecuencias.-dijo más molesto.

-No estoy interesado en tus amenazas ya que ni me vienen ni me van. Y esa es decisión suya, ella debe saber a quien querer y a quien no.- dije empujandolo.- Y discúlpame quiero irme a sentar.-

Esta mujer me va a sacar varias canas, primero con lo que hace, dice y gestos; por otra todo aquello que sus amigos me intentaban "amenazar." Me fui a sentar mientras seguía pensando en ello. Me intente relajar mientras poco a poco el aula se empezaba a llenar. Digamos que las primeras horas del día de clases fueron bastante aburridas a lo que me llevo a pensar en que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, debo de tener otro vehículo para poder transportarme y llevar las maquetas. Afortunadamente por ahora simplemente piden los bocetos pero para fin del ciclo quieren el modelo completo. Para variar al acabar el primer periodo todos salieron rápidamente del alumna, dándome a mi el tiempo. Salí del aula y al llegar a la cafetería vi a mi prima. Tayuya y Sakura hablando fuera de esta.

-Menso, te estábamos esperando. ¿Qué era lo que hacías como para tardarme tanto?-dijo Hinata sonriéndome.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas enana?-dijo siguiéndole el juego, con lo que le encanta molestarme es preferible así.

-A mi se me hace que te viste con una mujer y no me dijiste que tienes una relación.-dijo golpeándome el hombro.

-¡Que buen chiste!-dije con sarcasmo.

-De acuerdo no, sigues pensando lo mismo que pensábamos a los doce.-dijo rodando los ojos.-Bueno vamos a comer.-me tomo del brazo para jalarme.

Los cuatro entramos y fuimos rápidamente por algo de comer, Tayuya y Sakura estaban hablando un poco sobre el comité estudiantil para planear el próximo evento. La verdad no estaba escuchando del todo ya que Hinata me estaba hablando de algunas cuantas cosas que quería comprar para su departamento y quería que le ayudará a elegirlas. Seguimos hablando hasta que me percate de que el estúpido de Naruto se empezaba a acercar a la mesa. Ese tipo va a lograr que me desespere y le de una buena golpiza si sigue metiéndose en donde no lo llaman.

-Hola preciosa.-dijo sentándose a lado de Hinata.-¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo?-

-No.-dijo volteándolo a ver de forma reprobatoria.

-Vamos solo será un momento, luego pedes volver a hacer lo que quieras.-era insistente.

-No quiero, eres un perdedor, piérdete.-

-Oh vamos, sólo sería un minuto.-

-Créeme que si algún día quisiera hablar contigo, a solas jamás sería.-

-Bueno; ¿puedo hablar contigo aquí?-dijo viéndonos a los tres-

-Si quieres. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo rendida.

-Puedes darme una oportunidad de conocerme. Digo, yo quiero conocerte y llegar a ser un amigo.-

-Me es igual.-dijo enojada.-Sasuke voy a salir un momento ya me fastidie.-

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y salió seguida por el imbécil que tengo por compañero. Estaba bastante sorprendido y apenado ya que por saber como él me imaginaba que era, la llegaría a fastidiar tanto que lo iba a golpear. Le di una buena mordida a mi fruta mientras me imaginaba lo molesta que estaría mi prima y eso haría que fumara más de la cuenta.

-Sauske.-dijo alguien mientras seguía en mi mundo.

-Si.-dije volteando a ver a ambas mujeres.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?-dijo Sakura viéndome confundida.

-En como tu amiguito va a recibir una paliza por parte de Hinata si la sigue molestando.-

-Naruto es algo molesto a veces pero, es muy noble.-dijo sonriéndome haciendo que me pusiera algo nervioso cosa que me molesto.-Sólo deben conocerlo un poco mejor.-

-No lo creo. Solo se que te quiere y me lo tiene más que claro.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Tayuya.

-Hizo un intento de amenaza. Nada importante.-

-Hablare con él para que no te moleste más.-Sakura dijo aquello algo apenada.

-Déjalo me da igual lo que la gente opine, son ellos en mi contra. Pero por mi ni te preocupes.-

-Aún así quiero hacer algo, para que no tengas tantos problemas.-

-No hagas nada, y lo digo enserio.-

-Esta bien Sasuke, no haré nada.-dijo tomando mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

Apreté la suya suavemente mientras se la acariciaba. No tenía ni idea de porque estaba haciendo eso. Simplemente sabía que esta mujer estaba haciendo que empezara a actuar de forma rara y algo en mi empezara a cambiar. Y fuera lo que fuera, no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Le sonreí de lado mientras ella volvía a regalarme una hermosa sonrisa, mientras algunas personas se nos quedaban viendo de forma intrigada.


	11. Te Quiero

**Capítulo 11 Te Quiero**

-Bueno Sasuke nos vemos a la salida; ¿no?-dijo Sakura cuando llegamos a su aula.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-dije soltándole la mano.

-Mmm… pues más que nada me gustaría hablar más contigo.-dijo nerviosa.

-Vale, nos vemos a la salida.-

Me volvió a besar rápidamente antes de entrar sin voltearme a ver, esa mujer es bastante asombrosa si le quitamos un poco sus inseguridades. Sus labios eran algo adictivos ya que tenían un sabor dulce, pero para no meterme en ningún problema dejaba que hiciera lo que se le antojará; cabe de más decir que yo también tomaba provecho de ello. Regrese a mis clases mientras seguía repasando algunas cosas que estaban pasando en las semanas anteriores. Afortunadamente la enana no se había metido en cuanto se trataba de algo con Sakura, aunque no la había visto tanto estas tres semanas, tenía varios proyectos que hacer y como siempre todo lo dejaba para último minuto estaba vuelta loca. Entre Tayuya y ella las cosas iban cada vez mejor y se había hecho muy buenas amigas. Intentaba psicoanalizarla un poco y parecía que estaba ganando un poco de confianza en sí misma, me agradaba bastante aquello.

-Sauske.-dijo alguien llamando mi atención.

-…-simplemente lo voltee a ver a esa persona.

-¿Oye, tienes los apuntes del profesor de ciencias naturales y desarrollo sustentable?-

-Si. ¿Los quieres?-

-Por favor, simplemente le saco copias y te los devuelvo.-

-Seguro, aquí están simplemente te los encargo.-dije dándole el cuaderno.

-Te lo regreso mañana témpano, lo prometo.-

-No te preocupes no hay prisa.-

Se alejó dándome las gracias mientras seguía sorprendido. Desde qué había hablado con ella todo estaba cambiando, ella era más abierta y amigable con todos; al igual que yo, estaba algo más temperamental con mis compañeros y digamos que ya le hablaba por lo menos a la mitad de ellos y eso que era de vez en cuando. Al terminar las clases fui a la biblioteca para buscar unos libros que iba a necesitar para una investigación. Estaba muy concentrado en mis lecturas aún estando entre las estanterías infinitas; al parecer el tema sería algo interesante.

-Hey.-dijo alguien a mi lado.

-Hey.-respondí mientras cerraba el libro.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Busco algo para una tarea algo aburrida.-

-¿Planeas llevártelo?-

-Si, no pierdo nada, me gusto como lo explica.-

-Excelente.-

-Ven vámonos.-dije besándole la frente para empezar a caminar.

Afortunadamente podía sacar mucho provecho de estas situaciones, se me hacia cómico el poder dejarla sorprendida por cualquier gesto que tenía hacia ella; así tenía un par de minutos para mi persona en lo que reaccionaba y me daba alcance. Afortunadamente volvió a pasar lo mismo y cuando se puso a mi lado me abrazo del brazo. Me acompaño para ir a rentar el libro y salimos para ir al estacionamiento.

-A ver dime, ¿a dónde quieres ir?-dije encendiendo el vehículo mientras ella igual se subía.

-¿Te parece si vamos a una heladería que esta aquí cerca? Tengo un antojo de helado.-

-Perfecto, pues a la heladería iremos.-dije empezando a empujarla para salir del cubiculo.-Sosténte.-

Sakura no se hizo del rogar y se apretó fuertemente a mi espalda mientras los dos nos dirigíamos a la más cercana que conocía. Nunca había escuchado su risa y para ser sinceros era bastante pegajosa, los dos nos reímos todo el camino. Llegamos a la heladería y seguíamos riendo bastante animados, por lo que intente clamarás antes de entrar ya que quería que pensara que estuviera más loco de lo que creen que estoy. Pidió su helado y fuimos a sentarnos en una de las mesas que estaban afuera. Ella empezó a comer y yo como siempre fui a consultar a mi deliciosos vicio que falta me hacia. Vi como hacia un puchero negativo al verme hacerlo pero simplemente lo deje pasar al fin y al cabo fui yo el que pagó su helado.

-A ver Sakura; ¿de qué quiera hablar?-

-Pues, en nada en espacial. Simplemente quería agradecerte.-

-¿Puedo saber a que se deben tus agradecimientos?-la mire divertido.

-Pues que me hiciste ver que estaba actuando realmente mal con personas que son realmente amables y amigables.-dijo sonrojada.

-Eso no lo tienes que agradecer, simplemente no trates mal a las personas eso es todo.-

-Aún así muchas gracias.-dijo acabando su helado.-Oye, si no te molesta; ¿crees que podrías llevarme al trabajo? Se me esa haciendo algo tarde.-

-Vamos, al parecer yo tengo que volver a la universidad.-dije revisando mi celular.-Parece que algunos profesores nos están pidiendo algo de tiempo.-

-Vale gracias.-dijo tirando su vaso de helado vacío y yo aplastaba mi cigarro casi consumido.

Fuimos rápidamente al restaurante de Kakashi sabía como era él así que la lleve a la parte trasera del edificio ya que era por donde todos los empleados debían entrar para colocarse el uniforme. Estaba llegando un poco tarde por lo que sólo se bajó y entro al edificio despidiéndose con la mano. Rodee los ojos mientras salía del callejón para volver a dirigirme a la universidad. A ver que es lo que se les ocurría ahora a los profesores, aunque presiento que no va a ser algo que me agrade en lo absoluto.

…

Llegue al departamento bastante agotado, malditos profesores locos; ¿por qué siempre parece que piensan que sólo tenemos su clase? Me metí en mi habitación y me quede dormido apenas había pegado la cabeza en la almohada. Desperté entrada la noche por lo que me estaba muriendo de hambre, me puse de pie y fui a la cocina. Saque un poco de lo que había comido Itachi y me senté mientras me ponía a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Por alguna muy extraña razón, no me molesto que Sakura se abrazará a mi como podía a cualquier momento que nos topábamos. Además empece a sentir algo extraño cuando me tomaba la mano, era curioso y quería saber que era. Seguía sintiendo el contacto de su mano aunque hubieran pasado algunas horas. Sonreí haciendo que me sorprendiera, algo me estaba cambiando poco a poco cuando se me acercaba. La había dejado en el trabajo y se suponía que iría a ver a Hinata y a Tayuya, el típico caso de charla de chicas; me alegro de que las tres se lleven bien dejando sus diferencias a un lado.

-Hey Sasuke.-dijeron sacándome de mis pensamientos.-¿Estas en casa?-

-Si; ¿qué se te ofrece?-dije asomándome por la cocina.

-Necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿En qué soy bueno?-dije saliendo para entrar a la sala.

-A pues verás, ya por fin tengo mi departamento y mis muebles llegan mañana así que, planeo de nuevo dejarte vivir sólo desde temprano. Así que necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas y a hacer mi maleta.-dijo sonriendo de forma graciosa.

-Algo más jefe. ¿Un café o algo de comer?-dije sarcásticamente.

-Un té si te parece.-sonrió.-Dale es broma. Pero vamos, el último favor que te pido por ahora.-dijo juntando las manos enfrente de su cara.-Te prometo que si me ayudas te ayudare a que nuestros padres te dejen tranquilo por algunos meses.-

-Suena tentador.-dije pensativo. La verdad daría lo que fuera porque me dejaran tranquilo por unos meses, si se pudiera un año mejor.-De acuerdo pero intenta que sea un año o un poco más.-

-Hecho.-

Estaba ayudándole a Itachi a hacer sus maletas afortunadamente ya se iba a ir del departamento. Al acabar íbamos a punto de abrir la puerta pero nos llamo la atención que estaban tocando la puerta desesperadamente. Nos lo quedamos viendo preguntándonos quien de los dos esperaba a alguien, al darnos cuenta de que ninguno tenía idea abrí la puerta, y no me lleve una grata visión. Del otro lado estaba Sakura sonriendo débil mente, me abrazo y pude notar como algo empezaba a empapar mi camiseta. La aleje un poco para saber que era y palidecí al verla totalmente roja. Levante un poco la camiseta de ella y vi una enorme cortada que se ubicaba en la parte izquierda de su abdomen. Mire a Itachi que estaba igual que yo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dije haciendo que se moviera un poco.

-Venía caminando para ver un trabajo del comité, salieron unos tipos pidiéndome que les diera mi dinero pero me negué así que intentaron quitarme el bolso y bueno… dígamelo que fue para mal. Le marque a Tayuya pero, ya no podía subir un piso más.-

-Sakura.-dijo un tercero y vimos a Tayuya llegar corriendo, estaba algo asustada.-Sasuke que bueno que llego con ustedes, los iba a venir a buscar.-

-Sakura eres una estúpida.-dije acomodandola en el suelo.-Te dije que estas calles de noche son peligrosas.-

-Ya no me regañes y mejor ayúdame.-dijo apretándose el abdomen.-Me costo mucho llegar aquí.-

-Buen punto. Itachi llama a emergencias y Tayuya consigueme una toalla.-dije sentando a Sakura para que descansara un poco.

Diablos la herida era bastante grande y no tenía idea de que tan profunda era; pero aún así tenía un mal presentimiento. Como odiaba que no le hiciera caso ahora se atenía a las consecuencias y no me gustaba para nada. Intente como pude presionar para que el la sangre siguiera saliendo. Respiraba algo cortado ya que estaba bastante nervioso por la situación; además de que el olor a sangre no era mi favorito. Sakura estaba bastante pálida intentando mantenerse despierta ya que había perdido bastante. Itachi llego a mi lado y apuesto a que vio lo mal que me veía por lo que cambiamos roles y me apoye junto con Sakura en la pared para que ella se apoyará en mi. Ella apretó mi mano aunque estaba bastante ensangrentada por lo acontecido le dio igual. Quería saber que todo estaba bien, estaba demasiado nervioso que no sabía como reaccionar. Los dos entrelazamos las manos mientas intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Itachi; ¿qué te dijeron?-pregunte viéndola más pálida.

-Vienen en diez minutos, que intentemos parar la hemorragia con lo que podamos.-

-Perfecto.-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-No. Sabes como me pongo con el olor de la sangre. Pero ya se me pasara.-

Seguía estando algo nervioso por lo que respiraba pausadamente para recobrar la compostura. Enserio me tenía muy mal, los minutos de me hacían eternos y parecía que transcurrían horas. Sakura estaba cada vez más pálida y no me gustaba para nada la pérdida de calor corporal. Itachi intentaba mantenerla despierta dándole unos cuantos golpecitos en la cara haciendo que saltara a veces. Tayuya nos paso las toallas por lo que podíamos tener mayor presión. Acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Sakura mientras se la apretaba un poco para poder ver si seguía inconsciente pero mi acción era imitada débilmente. Los paramédicos llegaron al piso mientras mi hermano y yo nos poníamos de pie para empezar a atenderla. La subieron a la camilla y los seguimos hasta la ambulancia.

-Ve con ella Sasuke, te alcanzo en el automóvil. Tayuya te podríamos encargar el departamento. Cualquier cosa estaremos en contacto, por favor discreción en esto.-

-Claro que si ustedes ni se preocupen. Ustedes por favor avísenme cualquier cosa que suceda.-

-Seguro.-

Me subí con Sakura a la ambulancia. Ella no dejaba de apretarme la mano aunque la habían subido a ella en ningún momento la había soltado. Rogaba porque todo saliera bien, no quería que le pasará absolutamente nada. Tenía que haberle llamado para saber donde estaba, que era lo que hacía y simplemente no lo había hecho. Llegamos al hospital principal y fuimos tanto los paramédicos algunos médicos y yo recorriendo los pasillos hasta la sala de urgencias donde tuve que quedarme mientras la preparaban para diagnosticarla además de para la operación. Me senté en la sala de espera mientas mi hermano, no tardo mucho en llegar por lo que rápidamente fue a hacerme compañía.

-¿Sabes algo?-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-No. Entraron y no han salido para nada.-

-Mal. Bueno a esperar buenas noticias. Oye; ¿no quieres ir a lavarte las manos por lo menos?-dijo viendo mis manos.

-Sería buena idea. Avísame cualquier cosa.-dije poniéndome de pie.-Regreso rápido.-

Fui al pequeño baño que tenían en el piso y pude apreciar mi apariencia. Gran parte de mi ropa estaba bañada en sangre, aunque era comprensible. Mi rostro estaba algo pálido, algo apurado me lave las manos volviendo a hacer que me mareara un poco. Seguido a eso me lave la cara debía estar tranquilo y serenarme. Dios, esto se había salido de control, tenía que haber estado a su lado o por lo menos haberle llamado para saber donde estaba. Volví a la sala y pude ver que Itachi hablaba con un médico vestido con su bata de operaciones; se despidió de él y volvió por donde creo yo había salido. Llegue rápido a donde estaba mi hermano e intento sonreírme por lo que no esperaba muy buenas noticias.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Pues así sin rodeos, la están preparado para operarla. El arma rasgó el tejido del estómago por lo que lo van a saturar aunque la pérdida de sangre es algo que les preocupa así que van a usar las bolsas.-

-Demonios, es peor de lo que me imagine.-

-No te preocupes ella es bastante fuerte va a salir de esta.-dijo intentando levantarme el ánimo.-Mira, aquí viene Hinata.-

Lo que me faltaba la enana molestando en un momento así. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, a ve si no se pone de histérica porque la conozco. Al verme y apuesto a que más mi ropa palideció tanto que pensaba que iba a perder el sentido. Llego a mi lado y remozo a inspeccionarme para saber si estaba lastimado. Al ver que no tenía ni un rasguño recobro su color y me abrazo como pudo.

-Sasuke; ¿qué paso? Me asuste mucho al ver a Tayuya llevando unas toallas ensangrentadas.-

-A Sakura la asaltaron y ya sabes lo malo que es caminar por las noche por donde vivimos. Y pues aquí están las consecuencias.-

-Me imagino, ¿qué estaba pensando al ir a pie?-

-No tengo idea. Ahora la están operando así que hay que esperar.-dije molesto.-Siento que mi culpa.-

-Sasuke no es cierto, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Fue solamente mala suerte.-

-Tenía que haber sabido donde estaba, tenia que estar al pendiente de ella, TODO ES MI MALDITA CULPA.-dije pateando el sillón. Estaba volviéndome loco.

-Sasuke no te pongas así, todo va a salir bien. Ten confianza.-dijo intentando calmarme.

-Eso espero Hinata si no los matare.-apreté los puños.-Tenía que haberle llamado para saber donde estaba.-

-Deja de ponerte así, con un demonio. Dime que es lo que tienes para que te pueda entender.-

-Carajo. Que es lo que no entiendes enana.-golpee la pared más cercana que tenía.-¡La quiero!-dije desesperado.


	12. Aceptando Mis Sentimientos

**Capítulo 12 Aceptando Mis Sentimientos**

-La quiero.-repetí mientras caía al suelo.

-Sasuke…-la enana me abrazo cayendo a mi lado.-Tranquilo todo va a salir bien.-

-Eso espero enana.-

-¿Tanto te preocupas por ella?-dijo sorprendiéndome al instante.-Ven vamos por algo de beber y ahorita volvemos, tienes que distraerte un poco.-

Como pudo me puso de pie, le dijo algo a Itachi y los dos salimos de la sala para irnos a la cafetería. Me sentía totalmente impotente por la situación, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de preguntar perfectamente que había pasado. Me seguía culpando ya que podía haber evitado aquello. Apretaba los puños adentro de mis bolsillos, los tenía tan apretados que me logre hacerme algo de daño. Llegamos a la cafetería y ambos pedimos un refresco, si por mi hubiera sido una botella sería lo mejor. Estuvimos callados tomando nuestra bebida yo tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido mientras seguía pensando en ello.

-Uchiha.-dijo Hinata picandome la mejilla con una pajilla.

-Dime.-

-Primero, deja de culparte porque es lo menos que tienes que hacer. Segunda; ¿Es enserio lo que me dijiste hace raro? ¿La quieres?-dijo volviendo a poner su pajilla en su bebida.

-…-

-Sólo quiero saber si es cierto o no. Me sorprendiste por ese comentario.-dijo sonriéndome.

-…tu ganas Hinata. Si, es verdad la quiero más de lo que imaginaba. Contenta.-

-Me alegro mucho primo, era hora que aceptaras que la querías.-

-¿Qué, a que te refieres?-dije viéndola totalmente sorprendido.

-Sasuke, tu y yo sabemos que desde que la conociste algo te llamo la atención de ella. La veías y parecía que era tu todo; aunque lo negabas a aceptar. Me alegro que ya hayas visto lo que en realidad sientes por ella, aunque la situación no lo amerita. Tranquilo todo va a salir bien.-

Deje que ahí muriera la conversación, estaba más preocupado por como estaría Sakura que por lo que alguien más me quisiera decir. Volvimos a la sala e Itachi estaba hablando por teléfono algo preocupado, al vernos simplemente sonrió y nos hizo una señal para que esperáramos en lo que el terminaba su conversación. Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones mientras lo esperábamos al igual que a uno de los médicos para que nos diera algo de información algo sobre Sakura. Pasaron otras dos horas y no sabía que pasaba en la sala de operaciones; tanta era mi desesperación que parecía león enjaulado. Afortunadamente antes de que la poca paciencia que me quedaba se agotará salió el médico.

-¿Son familiares de la señorita Haurno?-pregunto curioso el médico.

-No, somos amigos suyos, sus paredes están en un viaje de negocios. Se estaba quedando conmigo.-dijo la enana.

-Esta bien. La señorita Haurno esta estable afortunadamente no sufrió gran daño fue una pequeña rasgadura en el estómago que se pudo arreglar sin problema. La tendremos en observación esta noche ya que la pérdida de sangre fue excesiva; será mejor que vayan a dormir cualquier cosa se los comunicaremos.-

-Preferiría quedarme.-dije más tranquilo.-Claro si no hay inconveniente.-

-En lo absoluto, sólo debe saber que tendría que esperar aquí a hasta que se estabilice y la podamos mover a un cuarto.-dijo tomando una carpeta que le entregaba una enfermera.

La leyó rápidamente para luego excusarse y retirarse con ella por otro pasillo. Por lo menos podía respirar más tranquilo sabiendo que estaba mejor. Hinata e Itachi se despidieron diciéndome que cualquier cosa que ocurriera se los comunicara al instante. Mientras tanto yo me senté de nuevo esperando a que pasara bien la noche sin ninguna complicación. Estaba totalmente agotado, al parecer toda mi adrenalina me quito las fuerzas; cabeceaba de vez en cuando intentando mantenerme despierto. Una enfermera se me acerco para ofrecerme una manta y un café, acepte ambas cosas ya que si tenía bastante frío y quería estar lo más despierto posible, será una larga velada.

Seguí en el hospital hasta que mi hermano llego, aproximadamente a medio día. Me saludo mientras me preguntaba como seguía ella. Le comente lo poco que me habían dicho los médicos y que no había más noticias por el momento. Intento convencerme de que fuera al departamento a dormir y asearme; me negué y aunque fue insistente logre que me dejara tranquilo y no insistiera más.

-Buenas tardes.-dijo el médico que había atendido a Sakura.-La señorita Haruno será trasladada a una habitación en el tercer piso, si quieren acompañarme para que la vean.-

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Itachi mientras él me ponía de pie para seguirlo.

Subimos los tres pisos y varias enfermeras estaban saliendo de varios cuartos algo apuradas. Nos habíamos hecho a un lado para no estorbarles y seguimos caminando por un largo pasillo. Llegamos a la habitación 320 y nos dejo diciéndonos que la vendría a monitorear en dos horas. Mi hermano y yo entramos a la habitación. Sakura seguía bastante pálida, varios tubos la conectaban para saber sus signos vitales y aplicarle el suero que se necesitaba.

-Sasuke ve rápido al departamento, te bañas y regresas.-dijo apretándome el hombro.-Yo cuido de Sakura hasta que llegues.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Vienes en el auto no?-

-Si.-dijo dándome las llaves.-Ten cuidado y ve con precaución.-

Salí y fui al estacionamiento para buscar su automóvil. Lo encontré rápido, me subí al auto y fui directo al departamento. Estaba sumamente agotado así que decidí mejor primero tomar una siesta para después ducharme. Fui a mi habitación y caí rendido en la cama, merecía una buena recuperación de mi noche en vela.

Desperté después de una hora y media. Me había hecho mucho bien aquello, tome algo de ropa y fui rápido a darme una ducha. Salí a los diez minutos terminando de secarme el cabello, vi que mi celular estaba parpadeando así que lo tomé y abrí el mensaje que me había llegado. Itachi me decía que Sakura había despertado y estaba bastante bien, pero que preguntaba por mi. Le respondí el mensaje rápidamente mientras volvía a salir para dirigirme de nuevo con ellos. Al llegar Itachi estaba saliendo del edificio diciendo que su jefe lo estaba llamando ya que tenían una junta urgente con los directivos, le pase las llaves y subí. Al llegar finqué Sakura parecía estar dormida de nuevo, era normal dada su condición. Me senté en una silla que estaba a un lado de su camilla y le tome la mano mientras se la acariciaba lo que provoco que abrirá los ojos.

-Hey.-

-Hola.-dijo débilmente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Me duele la cabeza y el abdomen, dejando eso a un lado estoy bien.-

-Sigues con muy buen humor, me alegro.-dije bajando la mirada.

-Sasuke.-dijo apretando mi mano.-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada. Simplemente me alegro que estés bien.-dije sin verla, presiento que verá la culpa que habita en mi mirada.

-Oye, no te preocupes al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa ya que no te hice caso cuando me dijiste que nunca fuera sola.-

-No es eso.-dije sonriéndole.

-¿Entonces que tienes?-dijo preocupada.-Te noto bastante perturbado.-

-…-apreté su mano débilmente.-Discúlpame me tengo que ir.-

Salí del cuarto mientras intentaba relajarme, el haberme aceptado que la quería era algo frustrante y nuevo para mi. Salí del edificio y me puse a fumar como loco; debía quitarme el estrés y ansiedad. Vi que Tayuya llegaba así que la salude y le dije donde se encontraba Sakura; ella subió de inmediato. Demonios, esto estaba volviéndome loco; no podía controlar mis sentimientos con ella a un lado. Me sentía sumamente extraño por todo lo nuevo que estaba empezando a invadir mi forma de ser, no venían al caso siendo como era. Pero, todavía quería estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Respire, tenía que controlarme para no causarle una preocupación más, regrese y la vi hablando animadamente con Tayuya; las dos me sonrieron y tome asiento en el sofá de la habitación.

-El director de la facultad tiene algo de idea de lo que ocurrió, y todos tus profesores igual así que no tienes de que preocuparte.-dijo sonriéndole.

-Muchísimas gracias, eso ha sido de gran ayuda.-regreso la sonrisa.

-Perfecto; ¿necesitas algo más de la universidad?

-No para nada, bueno solo saber que ha decidido el comité para el fin de cursos. Eso es todo.-

-Perfecto. Bueno si no se necesita nada más me retiro, debo ir a trabajar.-dijo levantándose.-A por cierto Sauske, también tu no tienes de que preocuparte de nada en la universidad. Te encargamos a Sakura.-

-Hmp, gracias. No te preocupes yo aquí la cuido.-

-Hasta luego, regresare por la noche.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura y yo nos quedamos solos y algo de tensión se hizo presente. Tome el control remoto y teniendo una excusa para no tener que hablar con ella, o a menos solamente lo hice para decirle si quería ver algún programa. Nos quedamos viendo una película románica que a ella le gustaba bastante, yo simplemente no prestaba atención y me metido en mis pensamientos.

-Sasuke.-escuche.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien?-dije poniéndome a su lado.

-Si, estoy bien; yo te hago la misma pregunta.-dijo alargando la mano para tomar la mía.-Desde que desperté te he notado muy raro, estas más distante, callado.-

-Estoy bien tu no te preocupes. Sólo tengo cosa en que pensar.-

-¿Cómo en qué?-dijo preocupada.-Si es por mi culpa, realmente lo lamento no fue mi intención.-

-No es eso.-dije liberándome de su mano.

-¿Entonces que es?-

Me acerque más a la camilla haciendo que se me quedara viendo de forma curiosa. Tenía la ventaja de que estuviera bastante alta por lo que sólo me incline un poco para poder apoyarme sin lastimarla y la bese. Sentí como se sorprendía por ello pero me lo correspondió al instante, todo estaba quedando sumido a aquella acción. Estuvimos así hasta que nos hizo falta respirar, me separe de ella y le sonreí. Pude ver el hermoso sonrojo que tenían sus mejillas mientras intentaba decirme algo. Al no lograrlo me adorare y volví al sillón.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-dijo después de unos minutos.

-Es complicado de decirlo.-dije volteándola a ver.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No es fácil de cambiar de opinión de un día para otro.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-…-suspire y fui a su lado.-Hablo de que, te quiero Sakura.-dije para luego besarla en la mejilla.

-Sasuke yo…-dijo volviendose a sonrojar.

No pudo seguir hablando ya que una enfermera llego a la habitación y me pidió que por favor esperara afuera. Con mucho gusto lo hice ya que la situación ameritaba que los dos estuviéramos un momento a solas. Al salir vi que Hinata estaba esperando para saber algo de Sakura, en cuanto me vio sonrió y fue a mi lado; me abrazo fuertemente para luego soltarme, le alborote el cabello y los dos nos pusimos a reír.

-¿Cómo sigue?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Esta bastante bien dada su condición, es bastante fuerte. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?-

-Claro que si, sólo antes que nada una pregunta.-dijo viéndome a los ojos.-¿Ya me dijiste lo que sientes por ella?-dijo golpeándome en las costillas.

-Hinata… no empieces.-

-Sasuke solo dime si o no.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Si.-suspire.-Oye cuidada mientras voy por algo de comer. Te la encargo.-

-Claro que si primito, yo aquí hago de enfermera.-dijo con un saludo militar.

-Deja de hacerte la graciosa y acompáñala.-

Baje para estar ir a la cafetería no tenía ningún otro problema en moverme de aquel edificio hasta que ella estuviera bien. Pedí algo rápido y sencillo de comer aunque me iba a tomar mi tiempo para que ambas pudieran hablar un tiempo. Mientras tanto yo pensaba en lo último que había acontecido entre Sakura y yo. Recordaba esos hermosos labios que acariciaban los míos con mucha ternura, su piel tersa rozando con la punta de mi nariz, sus preciosos ojos verdes; oficial esa mujer me traía loco. Después de un par de horas volví a subir y escuche un par de risas saliendo de aquella habitación. Entre y ellas seguían riéndose muy a gusto. Sonreí y Hinata me miro cómplice mientras Sakura se sonrojaba por completo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dije curioso.

-Nada primito. Cosas de mujeres.-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Estas loca.-dije rodando los ojos.-¿Cómo te sientes?-dije poniéndome a un lado de la cama.

-Sabes, es molesto que me lo preguntes cada vez que me ves. Pero no te preocupes cuando me sienta mal te lo diré.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Jaja. De acuerdo no vuelvo a preguntar.-dije pegándole suavemente en la nariz.

Volvió a sonrojarse y yo reí por lo mismo. Hinata se nos quedo viendo divertida la escena mientras también sonreía y se despedía de nosotros. Rodee los ojos maldita enana me va a traer de bajada la muy aprovechada, pero algún día tendré mi venganza. Volvimos a quedarnos solos por lo que decidí irme a sentar a la silla pero se me fue imposible ya que Sakura me tomo del brazo y me jalo, entendí su mensaje por esa hermosa mirada que me mandaba así que como pude me senté a su lado. Estábamos totalmente callados siendo sólo interrumpidos por los sonidos que las máquinas hacían. Encendimos la televisión y nos pusimos a ver otra película más melosa que la anterior, pero aún así no me molesto verla.

-Sasuke.-dijo obteniendo toda mi atención.-¿Fue enserio lo que me dijiste antes?-

-Si no te volveré a preguntar si estas bien o no.-

-Eso no Sasuke, me gusta que te preocupes por mi.-

-¿Entinces a que te refieres?-dije acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Me quieres?-dijo timida.

-…-seguí acariciando su mejilla.

Sonreí mientas la tomaba de la barbilla y la volví a besar como normalmente lo hacíamos. Era más fácil expresárselo que decírselo, además de que era difícil acostumbrarme a admitir algo que según yo era una pérdida de tiempo o al menos eso pensaba antes. La vi sonrojarse de nuevo mientras le tomaba la mano suavemente, reduciendo un apretón de su parte.

-Dame tiempo para para similar esto que estoy sintiendo. No me hagas repetirlo, no por el momento. Sólo ten en cuenta de que lo que digo es enserio.-

-Gracias.-

Me volví a sentar al borde y afortunadamente el médico de planta de Sakura apareció junto con una enfermera. Nos saludaron amablemente y ella le entrego la carpeta que estaba a un lado de Sakura. La examino detenidamente bastante serio lo cual me molestaba quería saber como estaba la situación y el que ocultara eso no me gustaba. Después de unos minutos le pidió a la enfermera que le quitará el suero. Ella obedeció, suavemente y con toda la paciencia del mundo le quitó la aguja y le puso un parche, después de ello se retiró dejándonos solos con el médico.

-Muy bien señorita Haruno, al parecer no hay peligro alguno de que presenté ninguna hemorragia o que las suturas se salgan. Le daremos de alta en unas horas en lo que llenamos unos papeles. ¿Sabe si sus familiares ya están de regreso?-

-No lo siento. No idea.-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Tiene algún lugar en donde pueda reposar sin hacer ningún esfuerzo?-

-Estando en mi casa estaría muy bien, por ello no se preocupe.-dijo sonriendo.

-Nada de eso.-dije interviniendo su conversación.-Te quedarás en mi departamento y no quiero objeción alguna.-la deje totalmente sorprendida.


	13. Viviendo Juntos

**Viviendo Juntos**

-Nada de eso.-dije interviniendo su conversación.-Te quedarás en mi departamento y no quiero objeción alguna.-la deje totalmente sorprendida.

-No te tienes que molestar Sasuke. En casa voy a estar muy bien.-dijo sonrojada.

-No quiero objeción alguna.-repetí.

-Esta bien.-dijo derrotada.-¿Cómo a qué hora me darían de alta?-volteo a ver al médico.

-Como a las cinco de la tarde.-dijo haciendo algunos cálculos.-Mientras tanto me retiro, con su permiso.-

Al irse los dos nos quedamos callados, había metido la para bien y bonito, y todo por mis estúpidos impulsos. Tamborilee los dedos en la mesita que tenía a lado mientras mantenía mi mirada en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Hasta qué llamo mi atención.

-Sasuke.-

-Hmp.-

-¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo viéndome curiosa.-Si no estas cómodo con lo que le dijiste al médico no te preocupes, puedo cuidarme yo sola.-

-…-me puse a su lado.-Sabes perfectamente que tu no te puedes cuidar sola y el estar aquí es prueba más que suficiente para ello. Y no me molesta, ni estoy incómodo; solamente es… algo nuevo.-me volví a sentar en la camilla.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor cualquier cosa que no te guste o realmente te incomode dímela.-

Le sonreí mientras la observaba, me gustaba como se veía cuando estaba totalmente callada sin nada que decir por las acciones de alguien. Me volví a sentar en el sillón y nos entretuvimos mientras esperábamos a que diera la hora para que la dieran de alta. Le marque rápidamente a Itachi para que viniera a recogernos ya que era el único que podía venir por nosotros. Mientras seguíamos esperando cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Afortunadamente el tiempo pasó lo suficientemente rápido ya que mi hermano apareció sorpresivamente sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

-Hermanito, Sakura. ¿Cómo están?-dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Muy bien gracias Itachi, es bueno verte.-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Me alegro. Bueno a donde se supone que te llegaremos Sakura. ¿A tu casa, la de una amiga? Tu dime aquí tienes a tu servidor.-

-Se quedara en el departamento. No molestes.-dije volteándolo a ver serio.

-…-se sorprendió por ello.-De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora le dan de alta?-dijo sabiendo que luego me pediría algunas explicaciones.

-Como en media hora. Muchas gracias Itachi enserio.-

-No te preocupes.-

Efectivamente a las cinco volvieron a llegar los médicos para darla de alta. Con mucho cuidado la sentaron en la camilla. Todos los hombres salieron dejándola con las enfermeras para ponerle la ropa que habían pedido que le trajeran, eso tenía que haber sido gracias a Hinata o Tayuya y damos gracias por ello. Mientras esperábamos Itachi aviso de que iría por el automóvil para que ella no se esforzara tanto al caminar, así que me dejo solo esperando a que todas salieran. A los dos minutos las tres personas que quedaban en la habitación salieron, ambas enfermeras deteniendo a Sakura por los brazos siendo de apoyo. Ella se sentía algo avergonzada por ello ya que la trataban con demasiado cuidado, pero era eso o la iban a querer sacarla en una silla de ruedas y se negaba a sentirse peor por ello. Me la pasaron, haciendo que ella recargará todo su peso en mí. Cuidadosamente la lleve a la planta baja, aunque costó algo de trabajo ya que del lado izquierdo se le hacía muy difícil apoyarse. Llegamos al automóvil y la senté en los asientos traseros por si quería acostarse un poco, se la viva haciendo caras al hacer cualquier movimiento. Los tres nos empezamos a mover por el tráfico, afortunadamente mi hermano sacaba dos que tres temas de conversación haciendo que fuera más ameno. Al llegar al departamento me ayudo a bajar a Sakura y nos dejo solos ya que debía trabajar. Empecé a caminar de nuevo con Sakura haciendo que me frustrara un poco y para apresurar el paso la tomé en brazos. Ella se sonrojo totalmente mientras se dejaba llevar, había intentado pronunciar alguna palabra pero le fue imposible. Llegamos al departamento y con mucha agilidad abrí la puerta sin dejar de cargarla.

-Te quedarás en la habitación de visitas. Cualquier cosa avísame.-dije llevándola a aquella habitación.

-Muchísimas gracias Sasuke enserio, intentare no ser una carga.-dijo sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, yo te convencí así que me atengo a las consecuencias.-dije sonriendo.

Con mucho cuidado la lleve a aquella habitación la senté en la cama e hice lo mismo a su lado. No quería despegarme de ella aunque de vez en cuando era algo imposible. Maldita sea, me estaba volviendo realmente loco. La abrace y la deje para que descansara un poco y yo también. Los dos debíamos descansar tranquilamente como era debido. Desperté bastante tarde y fue gracias a que llamaban a la puerta( abrí y me tope con Hinata y Tayuya que venían muy alegres. Las voltee a ver extrañado así que Hinata sólo me empujo para poder pasar, Tayuya me sonrió y entro después que ella ofreciéndome disculpas.

-Enana, vamos. Dime qué demonios quieres y que sea algo bueno o si no te voy a echar a patadas.-dije viéndola ir hacia la cocina.

-Te vi llegar con Sakura así que me imagine que seguiría aquí y tú no sabes cocinar nada bien así que heme aquí.-dijo esculcando esa habitación.

-Por favor no hagas tiradero. Tayuya si quieres ver a Sakura esta al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda.-dije viendo que Tayuya seguía en su lugar.

-Gracia Sasuke, esperamos no incomodar.-

-No hay problema, tranquila.-

Se alejó por el pasillo y me quede sólo con la enana; sabía que esa excusa de ir a cocinarle a Sakura era solamente parte de su visita. Se acerco a ella y se le quedo viendo esperando a que me diera su verdadera razón.

-Enana, vamos dime que es a lo que en verdad vienes a mi casa.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Sólo es eso Sasuke, enserio.-dijo evitando mi mirada.

-Sabes que no te creo ¿verdad? Vas Dímelo.-

-¿Cuál es el motivo a que Sakura viva aquí contigo?-

-Simplemente la voy a cuidar enana, es mejor a que este sola en su casa ya que le pidieron reposo. Además, nadie esta en su casa por el momento.-

Ya no dijo nada más y siguió buscando cosas por la cocina. Estaba algo molesta y le molestaba aquello, no era normal que se enojada con él por tontería y media pero lo dejaría pasar al fin y al cabo era la enana y luego lo molestaría. Salió de la cocina, fue a la sala para sentarse y esperar; al fin y al cabo tenía hambre tenía que aprovechar la situación. Me acomode muy a gusto en el sofá y tome el libro que había empezado a leer hace unos meses, estaba algo interesante así que seguí con la lectura.

-Sasuke.-dijo Tayuya llamando mi atención.-Sakura esta preguntando por ti.-

-¿Qué tiene?-dije dejando a un lado mi lectura.

-Quiere venirse aquí a la sala pero la verdad a mi me da pendiente el moverla, así que pregunto si estabas en casa para que le ayudaras.-

-Vamos, ¿Tayuya me puedes ayudar?-dije pidiendo que me siguiera.

-Por supuesto.-dijo regresando a la habitación.

Los dos entramos y cuidadosamente la sacamos de la cama; haciendo que me abrazara ya que de nuevo la tenía entre mis brazos. Regresamos a la sala y la deje medio acostada en el sillón de tres plazas, la acomode y fui a ver si a Hinata se le había pasado su mal humor. Ella estaba mirando el caldo que había estado preparando al igual que un poco de carne, examine y estudie cuidadosamente los gestos de mi prima hasta que me di cuenta de que no había problema de que hablara con ella. Así qué con paso seguro me acerque a la estufa.

-Enana. ¿Qué tienes?-dije apoyando mi brazo en su cabeza.

-Nada.-

-¿Sabes que no te creo nada verdad?-

-…-dejo de picar la carne que tenía en la sartén y suspiro.-El tal Naruto me esta fastidiando de sobremanera, hoy que llegue a casa había en mi entrada unos chocolates y unas flores. Sabes cómo detesto eso, y en la universidad no me deja ni respirar un minuto.-

-Dale un golpe.-dije alzando los hombros.-Si no entiende por las buenas entenderá por las malas.-

-Créeme que lo he querido hacer pero …a veces me resulta algo divertido.-dijo sonriendo.

-No te entiendo nada. Pero haz lo que se te antoje.-dije picándose la mejilla.-Sólo no te desquites conmigo que no tengo la culpa.-

-No me desquite contigo.-

-No pero casi me matas por que Sakura se quedará en mi departamento.-

-A sí, eso, perdón.-dijo sacando la lengua de forma juguetona.-Es que si hubieras visto como dejo la entrada de mi departamento, me fastidie. La verdad me gusta que la tengas aquí, la quiero como a una hermana.-

-Conste enana.-dije dejándola sola.

Me fui con Sakura y Tayuya y pude ver cómo estaban animadas viendo una película. Sakura al verme como pudo se sentó invitándome a acompañarla en ese asiento. Me senté a su lado y pude ver sentir como se apoyaba en mi pecho. Le empecé a acariciar la mejilla y los tres volvimos a prestar atención al televisor. Cada vez esa película estaba más romántica por lo que poco a poco se hacía más cursi. Sakura me tomo de la mano poniéndola encima de la mía, mientras también se quedaba pensando en algo que sólo ella sabía aunque prestaba atención al televisor. Apreté sus dedos entre los míos para después con el pulgar acariciaba lo que podía de su mano y apoyaba la cara en un cabello.

-Oigan, ya esta la cena. ¿Quieren que lo traiga o comemos en la mesa?-dijo Hinata llegando a la sala.

-Te ayudo a traer las cosas para acá. Así Sakura no se esfuerza tanto.-dijo Tayuya poniéndose de pie.

-Buen punto. Vamos.-dijo mientras ambas iban por ello.

Sakura y yo seguíamos en la misma posición pero a mí no me resultaba tan incómodo como alguna vez pensé, era más bien cómodo; podía oler las fragancia del gel para el cabello que usaba al bañarse; dulce y adictivo olor a fresas y flores. Podría escuchar como ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa gracias a la pausada y agitada respiración que pegaba en mi pecho. Separe mi cara para poder levantar la suya con mi mano libre; aprecie ese hermoso y adorable sonrojo que me había cautivado desde el principio. Sonreí cómo jamás pensé sonreír, era algo nuevo y se sentía realmente bien; por lo que volví a acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios. Eran simples roces cada uno sintiendo los otros moviéndose al compás que se había marcado entre ambos. Había dejado todo en segundo plano hasta que se escucho un carraspeo algo suave lo que hizo que nos separáramos. Hinata y Tayuya estaban sonriendo de forma ridícula viéndonos simultáneamente.

-Dejen esa cara y pongan las cosas en la mesa, tengo hambre.-dije separándome de Sakura.

-Si no mejor primero comemos nosotras y luego ustedes no queremos innovar.-dijo la enana empezando a enchinchar.

-No empieces maldita demonio enano de bolsillo.-dije jalando la mesa.-Sabes que se donde te duele que te enchinchen.-

-Eres malo no sabes cómo divertirte.-dije dejando las cosas en la mesa.-Bueno cara uno se sirve lo que quiera. ¿Tu qué quieres Sakura?-dijo tomando un plato.

-Un poco de todo, tengo muchísima hambre. Enserio la comida del hospital no es nada apetecible.-dijo haciendo cara de asco.

-De acuerdo, un claro de pollo y luego una rica pasta.-dijo sirviéndole el caldo.

Los cuatro empezamos a comer mientras volvíamos a prestar atención al televisor para terminar de ver la dichosa película; por dios esto era demasiado cursi para mí. Se había creado en el ambiente un silencio bastante cómodo mitad solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de los cubiertos en los platos. Al acabar nuevamente la enana y Tayuya volvieron a la cocina mientras yo iba por el medicamento de Sakura para calmarle los dolores. Regrese rápidamente a su lado le di el medicamento, y volvió a usar mi pecho como almohada. La volví a abrazar por la cintura teniendo sumo cuidado de no apretarle la herida que estaba protegida por una gasa y un vendaje. Estábamos bastante callados lo cual era algo raro así que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿En qué piensas?-dije curioso.

-En que eres demasiado bueno conmigo. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado.-dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora sólo hay que tener en cuenta todo eso y aprender de los errores. Así podemos mejorar como personas.-dije sin preocuparme.

-Te quiero mucho Sasuke.-dijo agarrando en un puño parte de mi camiseta.

-Yo también.-dije besándole el cabello.-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, mejor que nunca.-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo lo decía por el medicamento, recuerda que el médico te dijo que esas pastillas pueden causarte sueño, mareos y falta de apetito. Además de que debes descansar.-

-No te preocupes cualquier cosa te aviso.-

-Como quieras.-dije viendo como Tayuya salía rápidamente.

-Lo siento chicos debo de ir a trabajar, Sakura vendré a visitarte lo más pronto posible, descansa y recuperare. Nos vemos.-dijo despidiéndose mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Tienes como irte?-dije preocupado. Lo que nos faltaba es que ella también tuviera un accidente.

-Si, mi novio me llevara, esta en el departamento así que sólo le avisare.-

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.-dije mientras Sakura y yo nos despedíamos de ella con la mano.

Ella volvió a acomodarse en el sillón y cerró los ojos haciendo que con cuidado la cargara para empezar a caminar con ella a su habitación. Reprocho diciendo que no se dormiría y quería quedarse en la sala a lo que me negué rotundamente diciéndole que sería mejor que descansara en la cama. La acomode, la cobije y antes de que me pudiera retirar sentí como me tomaba la mano. Me le quede viendo un momento y entendí perfectamente lo que me pedía con la mirada. Subí a la cama y me acomode a lado de ella, acompañándola mientras se perdía en un sueño profundo. Me quede embobado viendo su linda carita tranquila descansando plácidamente. Así parecía un lindo ángel que afortunadamente había llegado a mi vida. Le acaricie la mejilla mientras yo igualmente me relajaba y me perdía en el mismo mundo que Sakura.

…

Desperté un par de horas después, vi que Sakura seguía completamente dormida, y sonreí como un verdadero estúpido. Me levanté y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido salí de la habitación. Suspire pesadamente; me tenía como un estúpido atrás de ella dejándola como prioridad ante todo. Estaba cambiando demasiado mi forma de ser en un tiempo récord inimaginable. Fui a la sala y me sorprendí al ver a la enana jugando con una de mis barajas un solitario; al verle subió la mano con el mazo de cartas y siguió con su juego.

-¿Qué te he dicho de jugar con mis cartas enana?-

-Que no las puedo tocar. Pero estaba aburrida tu y Sakura estaban dormidos, el estúpido de Itachi ya no esta aquí así que ni con quien platicar. Me aburrí.-dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Consíguete un novio y déjame tranquilo.-

-Que sólo porque tu ya encontrarte a alguien; ¿yo tendría que buscar uno?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si así me dejas de acosar y enchinchar con Sakura; si. Sería lo mejor.-

-¿Qué acaso habrá algo de acción esta noche?- dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Jaja, que graciosa, un día te veré queriendo a alguien y ahí me vengare.-dije sentándome a su lado.

-Vamos era broma.-dijo con un puchero.

Rodee los ojos, esta enana me va a sacar canas verdes un día de estos. Me paso la baraja y empezamos a jugar algo de póker mientras ella se aburría y decidía irse a casa pero estaba tan buena la partida que empezamos a apostar algo de dinero y algunas otras cosas que nos favorecían únicamente al que ganaría la partida. Y por algo de la poca suerte que el destino todavía tenía a mi favor gane la última partida.

-Ahora si enana; no puedes molestarme por dos meses en lo absoluto con nada que se te ocurra y más si se trata de Sakura. Y por cierto, veme pasando las llaves de tu motocicleta, te la regreso en un mes.-dije sonriendo victorioso.

-No es justo Sasuke, haz de haber vuelto a contar las cartas.-dijo en puchero.

-Tal vez pero contigo es como en el amor y la guerra. TODO SE VALE.-dije sacándole la lengua.

-Te odio.-dijo pasándome sus llaves.-Por lo menos pásame las tuyas para poder moverme por la ciudad.-

-Por supuesto. No pienso dejarte ir caminando por estos lugares, no soy tan cruel. Eso si.-dije apoyando un poco la llave en su palma.-Le haces algo a mi lindo vehículo y ya sabes.-

-Si Sasuke, me vas a liquidar de la forma más dolorosa que creas conveniente o vilmente podrás a Naruto a joderme todo el tiempo que le sea posible.-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Eso último no lo había pensado, gracias por el dato.-dije guiñándole el ojo.-Hey es tarde. ¿Quieres dormir aquí o en casa?-

-Olvida lo del estúpido de Naruto. No mejor me voy a mi departamento, ya tuve suficiente de tus trampas y apuestas por lo que resta de la semana. Vendré a ver a Sakura luego.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Nos vemos un día de estos.-

-Te cuidas.-dije escuchando como se cerraba la puerta.

Suspire victorioso, tendría alejada a Hinata y sus enchinches por dos deliciosos meses además de su hermoso vehículo nuevo. Esto era una de las pocas cosas que todavía agradecía en todo lo que estaba pasando. Recogí la cartas las puse en el mismo armario de siempre y volví a mi alcoba, estaba bastante atrasado con mis cosas de la universidad. Tenía ya bastantes pendientes como para no dormir un buen rato así que fui a prepararme un café lo bastante cargado como para no dormir lo que restaba de la noche. Tome una taza y la cafetera y empecé a trabajar. Seria una larga noche.


	14. Celos

**Celos**

Sakura estaba en la cocina mientras buscaba algo para poder hacer algo de comer. Ya llevaba un par de semanas viviendo conmigo y aunque todos le decíamos que era mejor que reposara ella insistía que quería hacer algo útil para compensar todo lo que habíamos hecho por ella. Afortunadamente sus parientes se habían puesto en contacto con nosotros y le habían dado la autorización de estar por estos lugares ya que ellos estarían de viaje y no podían estar a cargo de ella. Aunque aquello estuviera bien, tanto Hinata como Tayuya trataban de que ella no hiciera el mayor esfuerzo para agacharse, cargar; en fin todo aquello que le provocará un movimiento en el abdomen. Todos los días iba una u otra al departamento para ayudarle a asearse, vestirse, peinarla y demás. Las tres se llevaban bastante bien y eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima; no quería tener un problema entre las pocas personas que soportaba y de algún cierto modo queria.

-¡Sakura deja eso!-dijo Hinata de mal humor.

-Es sólo un sartén, por dios, por tomarlo no se me abrirán los puntos; están casi totalmente cicatrizados.-

-Me viene valiendo un sorbete si ya casi te vayan a quitar la puntos, mientras todavía los tengas seguirás sin mover un dedo.-dijo armando un alboroto.

-Hinata déjala. Si quiere cocinar algo, que lo cocine. Tu relajate; te saldrán arrugas.-dije riéndome.

-Sasuke. Que el Sakura ahora viva contigo y tengan una relación; no significa que la dejes hacer todo ese trabajo. Ella debe reposar.-dijo asomando la cabeza por la ventana que daba a la sala.

-Ya pasaron dos semanas; no la puedes cuidar de esa forma todos lo días.-dije molesto.

-Ven por tu mujer y que se salga de la cocina.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Si ella quiere estar ahí que este ahí; no es mi mujer; yo no soy su dueño.-dije rodando los ojos.

-No me importa, entonces ven por ella y llévatela contigo a donde quieras. No la quiero en la cocina.-

-De acuerdo, ven aquí Sakura por favor.-dije cansado de esas estúpidas peleas diarias.

-Enseguida Sasuke, déjame terminar de acomodar unas cosas.-dijo contenta.

-Esta bien.-dije sin importancia.-Ya ves, no la puedo obligar a nada.-

-Te odio primito.-dijo irritada.

-El sentimiento es mutuo enana diabólica.-

Seguí un momento solo en el sillón hasta que sentí un peso extra en mi pecho. Así que la abrace por la cintura por reflejo y estuvimos así por un buen tiempo haciendo que ella se aburriera un poco y empezara a hacer pequeños círculos en mi pecho causándome algo se cosquillas. Yo mientras tanto con el pulgar acariciaba por encima de su camiseta su costado siendo muy cuidadoso de no lastimarla en el proceso. Estábamos muy cómodos así que cuando mi molesta prima había llegado con la comida ni habíamos puesto atención.

-De acuerdo, ahora no se que es más molesto. ¿El que no se cuide y ande haciendo lo que quiera o el que te tenga sumamente embobado y estés como ido?-

-Cállate enana, algún día me vengare.-dije besándole la cabeza a Sakura.

-No creo que nadie me tenga así a mi.-dijo sentándose en el suelo.

-Si me ocurrió a mi, te ocurre a ti así que callada te ves más bonita.-

Hinata me saco la lengua mientras se servía algo de comer y se sentaba como una pequeña regañada. No la culpaba por quererla cuidar pero si me molestaba que exagerara en ciertas cosas. Tome uno de los platos y serví un poco de carne, pasta y verduras para pasárselo a Sakura para volver a hacer lo mismo con el mío sirviéndome más carne que todo lo demás. La enana al estar aburrida tomo el control remoto. Encendió el aparato y se puso a busca algo que poder mirar y no hacer mala tercia, o eso me parecía. Como Sakura se había vuelto a acomodar en mi pecho por lo que se me hacia algo complicado comer. Los tres nos pusimos a ver la televisión mientras pasábamos la tarde comiendo y haciendo un pequeño comentario de cada programa que terminábamos de ver y especular como estaría el siguiente. Al observar por la ventana me di cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, se pasaba el tiempo volando cuando estábamos entretenidos.

-Bueno yo me retiro.-dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.-Sólo dejen que ponga todo en el lavavajillas y los dejo.-

-Déjalo enana en un momento lo pongo yo.-dije poniéndome de pie.

-¿Seguro?-dijo curiosa.

-Si, ya tu vete a dormir. Nos vemos mañana, descansa.-dije acompañándola a la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta Hinata empezó a enchinchar nuevamente mientras yo sacaba de la manga dos que tres de sus pretendientes en la universidad que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra llevándole cualquier baratija como un regalo. Ella me respondió con su típico puchero y se fue bastante enojada hacia su departamento. Me rei y volví a la sala llevándome una gran sorpresa al ver que Sakura estaba recogiendo el último plato de la mesa. Al verme sonrió mientras seguía haciendo su tarea por lo que la seguí. Parecía que estaba bastante contenta de que se fuera, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana sin tener que soportar los regaños o sermones de ella o Tayuya. Me senté en uno de los banquillos de la barra y la observe mientras lavaba los platos.

-No me veas así Sasuke intimidas.-dijo de repente.

-¿Así como?-respondí divertido.

-Así fijamente, como si me estuvieras evaluando.-

-Yo no te estoy viendo de esa manera.-

-Claro que si.-dijo dándose la vuelta dejándome ver un puchero.-Es molesto.-

-Si es tan molesto, simplemente ignóralo.-dije sin importancia.

-Eres malo.-dijo caminando hacia mi.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas para abrazarme mientras me besaba la mejilla. Sabía que ella poco a poco estaba cambiando mi forma de ser drásticamente. Le seguí el juego dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera, yo estaba tratando de seguirle el hilo a todo aquello que me estaba provocando. Acariciaba su cabello mientras sentía como poco a poco se acercaba a mis labios. Le di la bienvenida aquellos labios que se encontraban con los míos acariciándolos suavemente. Estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que el oxígeno nos hizo falta.

-Creo que es hora de dormir. Sabes que mañana regresas a la universidad. Tienes que descansar.-

-Si.-se mordió el labio.-Buenas noches Sasuke.-dijo mientras se iba a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Sakura.- sonreí al verla desaparecer por aquella puerta.

…

Ambos nos despertamos demasiado temprano; así que de mi parte seguí trabajando en uno de mis proyectos finales. Sakura se había ido a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Al aburrirme del trabajo fui a bañarme, así que tome un cambio de ropa y me metí en aquel pequeño cuarto.

Salí media hora más tarde secándome el cabello con al toalla pequeña que tenía a la mano. Al asomar la nariz fuera de mi habitación me llego un delicioso aroma a tostadas francesas, llevaba años que no olía algo así, específicamente desde que me había ido de casa; recordé que mi madre siempre hacia unas delicias para desayunar. Con mucha calma salí de la habitación guardando aquel sentimiento infantil que quería invadirme. La vi terminando de colocar ambos platos en la barra, la salude sonriéndole y me senté enfrente de ella. Me acerco una taza de café y así los dos empezamos a desayunar.

-¿Sabes algo de tus tíos?-dije intentando hacer algo de plática.

-Siguen de viaje, no saben cuando van a volver.-bajo más mirada triste.-Puede que vuelvan en un par de meses. Lamento si estoy empezando a ser una molestia.-

-Hey.-intente llamar su atención.-No lo estoy diciendo por eso; pero pensé que estarían en contacto contigo.-

-A veces lo hacen. Pero es raro. Normalmente me hablan cada mes o mes y medio.-

-Tranquila, sabes que puedes estar aquí el tiempo necesario.-

-Gracias Sasuke. Te quiero.-dijo tomando mi mano libre.

-Hmp, apúrate a desayunar para que tomes un baño e irnos.-dije terminando mi café.

-Si, enseguida vuelvo Sasuke.-dijo saliendo rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Lleve los platos a la lavavajillas y lo demás que había usado Sakura para preparar el desayuno. Estaba esperándola a un lado de la puerta pero al estar tan aburrido, y sabiendo que se tardaría encendí un cigarrillo por lo menos así me entretendría un poco. Tome ambas mochilas y me las colgué al hombro. Olí el delicioso aroma a cerezas que ella desprendía después de bañarse, así que voltee a verla para ver que ella igualmente me veía haciendo un puchero al saber que estaba muy a gusto con mi delicioso e irremplazable vicio.

-No es que me moleste el que fumes pero sabes que el olor no me agrada mucho.-me tomo la mano mientras con la otra apagaba el cigarrillo.-Ademas, no me gusta el sabor de tus labios cuando lo haces.-me beso la mejilla y así los dos salimos del departamento.

-Es difícil de dejarlo cuando llevas seis años con esa manía y vicio.-

Decidió no constatar nada sabiendo que no le haría mucho caso; eso venía con mi persona lo aceptara o no. Llegamos a la bodega y mientras y sacaba la motocicleta hablábamos de algunas cosas que había la descubierto que teníamos en común; que eran pocas pero sobrevivíamos a eso. Ella se subió al vehículo para después seguirle mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y se apoyaba en mi espalda. Todavía se ponía nerviosa por subir ya que su respiración agitada la delataba. Me reí por ello ya que eso no era tan normal sabiendo que llevaba por lo menos veinte veces subiéndose. Rápidamente nos dirigimos a nuestro destino mientras sentía como poco a poco ella se relajaba. Tenía que hablar seriamente de eso con ella, tenía que superar su fobia a las motocicletas y disfrutarla. Llegamos y todavía algunas personas se sorprendían de que estuviéramos juntos, afortunadamente poco a poco cada uno empezaba a superarlo y a pasar desapercibidos. Le ayude a bajar viendo que todavía le dolía un poco cuando la tomaba de la cintura.

-Lo siento.-dije cuando la solté.

-No te preocupes. Esta bien.-me regalo una linda sonrisa.

-Te veo saliendo de clase.-dije dándole su mochila.-Tengo mucho que hacer el día de hoy.-

-Claro que si Sasuke. Cuídate.-se dio la vuelta pero antes de que se empezara a alejar, alguien grito su nombre.

-¡Sakura!-su voz era muy energética y no fue complicado saber quien era.

Ambos volteamos y vimos al estúpido rubio hiperactivo de mis clases que venía hacia nosotros corriendo rápidamente. Me hice a un lado sabiendo que no se detendría enseguida. Él logro detenerse para tomar a Sakura por la cintura y alzarla mientras daba vueltas con ella. Me molesto el que se rieran tan amistosamente y ella lo abrazaba de esa manera. Me di la vuelta dejándolos solos mientras me mordía la lengua, maldita sea sentí que me quemaba por dentro, me sentó algo incómodo por ello ya que nunca me había sentido así. Esperaba que ese estúpido no se metiera por hoy en mi camino o si no, no sería responsable de mis actos.

Estaba tomando apuntes y haciendo todas las laminas que nos estaban pidiendo hacer aquel día. Pero por algún extraña razón no estaba poniendo toda la atención necesaria más bien por alguna extraña razón mi mirada fulminaba la espalda de todas las personas que podía tener en mi campo de visión. Todavía tenía en mi cabeza a esos dos sonriéndole como si no pasara nada, no conozco este tipo de sentimientos; no se expresarlos y mucho menos manejarlos. Una de las tantas cosas por la que estaba más que frustrado ese día. Afortunadamente me topaba con Hinata y al conocerme mejor que nadie no se metía conmigo para nada, quedaba callada a mi lado esperando a que se me pasara, aunque sabía que eso era para largo.

-Sasuke. Yo que tu intentaría no matar a todos con la mirada, ya sabes... intimidas a todos con esa cara. Y si Sakura se entera te irá peor.-

-Me viene valiendo tres sorbetes.-dije yendo a la cafetería.

-Sabes que a ella no. Haz un esfuerzo.-

-Y, ¿qué tendría de malo que supiera que estoy de malas? Siempre me ve con esa cara.-

-Hoy tu mirada te delata, si las miradas mataran créeme que ya más de la mitad del alumnado estaría muerto-río un poco.

-Me viene valiendo tres sorbetes.-le repetí.-Solamente quiero comer así que deja de estarme jodiendo un rato.-

-Primo enserio, pareces tan bipolar.-dijo curzándose de brazos.-Me voy a ir a adelantando, espero que se te haya bajado un poco.-

Vi como se alejaba y así yo apacigüe mi caminata, esto no podía estarme pasando a mi. Es sumamente molesto, estaba a,s bien frustrado por lo que me ocurría que por el hecho de haber visto eso. Seguí caminando hasta que sentí como alguien me abrazaba, reconocí inmediatamente el aroma a cerezos que llevaba ya tiempo acostumbrandome. La voltee a ver intentando mostrar mi mejor cara. Ella me sonreía pero al ver mi rostro disminuyo un poco su sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, solo un día pesado.-

-¿Seguro?-no se veía muy convencida.

-Si.-dije intentando sonreír.-¿Cómo vas tu?-

-Bien. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo.-

-Me alegro.-

-Estas raro.-dijo cuando entramos en la cafetería.-Estas más serio de lo normal.-

Decidí ya no seguir con el cuento y fui por algo de comer, a ella no pareció alegrarle en lo absoluto; ya que se quedo atrás de mi sin decirme absolutamente nada. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, por lo que tome rápidamente mi almuerzo y fui a reunirme con Hinata que estaba siendo fastidiada por dos sujetos que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien demonios eran. Como siempre ella los ignoraba comiendo su almuerzo, aunque se le notaba que estaba fastidiada y con una venita saltándole en la sien. En reí, debía de darles una buena golpiza y así la dejarían tranquila. Me senté enfrente de ella mientras intentaba o reírme, y me decía que yo era él que tenía cara de imbécil al tener a Sakura a mi lado. Si viera la cara que esos dos tiene en este momento. Olímpicamente los ignoro empezando a hablar conmigo, se sorprendieron por ello, así que igualmente los ignore y empezamos una charla algo monótona. Pero nos entendíamos a la perfección, a los cinco minutos ellos se alejaron bastante indignados por la falta de cortesía de mi prima. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos dimos una buena carcajada haciendo que la mayoría se nos quedaron viendo de forma extraña.

-Tendrías que haber visto sus caras.-dije intentando relajarme.-Tenían cara de estúpidos al verte y luego la cara que pusieron al ver como los ignoradas olímpicamente para hablar conmigo.-

-Me molestan y ellos lo saben, si no quieren salir lastimados no tiene porque demonios insistir con algo que no va a pasar.-suspiro, realmente estaba harta de todo eso.

-Sabes que sólo hay una forma de que te dejen de molestar.-

-No me voy a conseguir un novio.-dijo rápidamente.-No insistas con eso, no hay nadie que me llame la atención de esa manera.-

-Yo no te dije nada con respecto a eso.-

-Entonces; ¿a qué te referías?-

-Sólo dices la verdad. Que no estas interesada por el momento y ya.-

-¿Crees que no lo he hecho? Se los he dicho hasta el cansancio.-

-Entonces escoge a uno, aunque no sientas anda por él; por lo menos algunos dejarán de molestarte. Busca el menos empalagoso.-

-Sería buena idea.-dijo seriamente pensando en ello.-Por lo menos podría establecer límites que ambos supiéramos y ya.-

-Piénsalo. De todos modos, ya es lo único que se me logra ocurrir.-

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Y Sakura?-dijo volteando a ver a varios lados.

-No tengo idea. Creo que se enojó o se molesto un momento conmigo. Ya luego se arreglará.-

-Te dije que cambiaras esa cara porque se iba dar cuenta de que algo te traes.-

-Me da igual. Si se enoja que se enoje, yo no le tengo que dar explicaciones de nada.-

-En primera no te da igual ya que puedo verlo en tu rostro. En segunda, ¿qué carajos te paso para que estés de ese humor todo el día?-

-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo así que es mejor que no me insistas.-

Terminamos rápidamente el almuerzo y seguimos con nuestras clases, poco a poco empece a relajarme. Enserio esperaba poder calmare, estaba realmente nervioso por aquello que me carcomía por dentro. El resto de la jornada escolar paso igual que lenta que el principio; no tenía cabeza para concentrarme en nada aunque lo intentara. Había excedido las veces en las que me había pasado las manos por la cara, aunque fuera algo muy común para mi. Las últimas dos clases me las pase en el estacionamiento, estaba empezando a volverme loco con todo esto; a tal grado que me había acabado las dos cajetillas que traía en la mochila. Afortunadamente al acabarme el último todos empezaron a salir. Vi a mi prima salir rápidamente seguida, por el imbécil de Naruto, y otros tres sujetos con cara de perritos; me volteo a ver con una cara de fastidio, subió rápidamente a su motocicleta y antes de que cualquiera de ellos la alcanzara y salió rápidamente de ahí. Era todo un caso, y solamente ella sabía como salir de eso. Espere a Sakura, y al verla parecía bastante molesta, hablo secamente para que nos fuéramos, lo que provoco que igualmente me pusiera nuevamente de malas. No hablamos de camino al departamento era bastante molesto todo aquello, pero no sabíamos que ocurría con el otro, y siendo como era, no era yo el que iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Llegamos rápidamente al departamento, la hice bajarse en la entrada principal; aunque ella se estaba negando sabía que no estaba de humor como para que me empezara a discutir con nada. Le di una orden seca, fría e insensible, sabiendo que así me haría caso; como siempre había acertado ella se bajó aunque estaba bastante molesta por ello. Me di la vuelta para llegar a la bodega, me tome mi tiempo para guardar la motocicleta; necesitaba relajarme, no podía perder de esa manera el control. Respire profundamente varias veces para calmarme lo suficiente par subir al departamento. Cuando lo logre, salí de la, bodega pero antes de poder entrar al complejo me tope con Sakura, estaba bastante molesta pero intentaba no prestarle tanta atención.

-Te baje antes para que descansaras.-dije moviéndome para evitarla.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-dijo tomándome de la muñeca cuando pase a su lado.-No me quieras evitar, quiero que entre los dos todo este bien.-

-Nada. Quería que descansaras.-

-No te creo, se que algo te puso molesto desde la mañana. Te he podido observar a detalle en varios momentos del día. Y más en el momento en que nos encontramos.-

-Son imaginaciones tuyas.-suspire.-Vamos arriba, fue un día pesado.-

-Sólo dime por que estas tan molesto.-

-Que no es nada. No estoy molesto.-

-Claro que si. ¡No le tengas celos a Naruto es sólo un amigo!-dijo poniéndose delante de mi.-Yo sólo te quiero a ti.-

Al diablo todo, le tome el rostro y la bese desesperadamente. La asuste un poco pero me abrazo el cuello para poder sostenerse. Los dos nos estábamos desahogando con aquella caricia. Todo mi enojo, rabia y molestia poco a poco iba desapareciendo, dejándome más calmado. No es que no aceptara el que tuviera amigos, es sumamente normal; lo que no iba a tolerar era de que un imbécil como Naruto se acercara a ella de esa forma. Cuando me sentí más cómodo y relajado deje de besarla tan desesperadamente para cambiarlo a una forma más amable.

-Sakura, lo siento.-dije cortando el beso.

-No te preocupes, prefiero que te desahogues de esa manera a que empieces actuar de forma agresiva.-dijo acariciándome el cabello.

-Te quiero.-le respondí.

-Yo también. Vente ha sido un largo día.-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano para subir al departamento.-Te haré algo de comer.-


End file.
